Till the First Snow Falls Again
by letterbee96
Summary: After an accident in town, Prince Sasuke decides to bring the person who saved his life back to his palace to be treated. Little did he know that this person would change his life and probably the rest of the entire kingdom. SasuNaru Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3633 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** No, I'm not procrastinating Of Missions and Agents! (Meh, Chapter 4 is in the process..) This is a birthday fic to my lovely friend Vivi~! Suppose to be a oneshot but too many pages… I don't want any of you to suffer the continuous scroll downwards, so I've broken it up into a few chapters instead! Enjoy~ And I scored straight A's for my PMR! YAY! XD

-~:~:~:~:~-

_A story I shall tell to those who wish to know of an enticing tale of love, betrayal and loyalty. True love never ends, so I shall only tell of how it commenced and how it lingered till this very day. A kingdom is its stage and a few characters its players. May you know of their story and forgive their love…_

* * *

><p>Every year, the weather and climate would change 4 times. First, the kingdom would be blessed with the ever so lovely Spring where not a single land will remain barren. Green-covered hills are not to be missed by the villagers; an exceptionally appropriate duration for picnics under shady trees near meadows of inviting flowers waiting to be frolicked. The emanation of Mother Nature would surround the kingdom creating a serene and quiescent ambiance. Truly a calm and tranquil season…<p>

Then came Summer, the warmest of all seasons. The time to truly bask under the heartwarming Sun. Children wouldn't miss the golden opportunity to bathe themselves in the chilly rivers and lakes while adults wouldn't miss the free tan! Although a few storms may occur due to the heat, crops may be short on water and clothes may strike every villager's nerves, it is still the most celebrated season.

After blissful Summer came Fall, the most appreciated season. Not only was it the harvesting season but it was when wild mushrooms would grow freely along with the growth of the rowan berries. Every fruit, every vegetable, every herb and flowers would be preserved, sold, eaten and what not. Also, this is the only season when the King and Queen invite everyone to the castle as they celebrated a good harvest with a good afternoon meal. The biggest party of the year would even have performances and drink-offs, dance-offs, other games and dares.

Lastly, came the unnamed season. A season hated by all as the entire kingdom would be engulfed in darkness. The Sun would not rise and the nights would not end. Not only were the nights arctic but no clouds would ever bring rain. A truly dreadful season it was till it forced everyone to remain indoors. The villagers could not walk around without a coat and a light source neither did they wanted to. Harsh winds would always come and go on alternate days. The only way to bypass the very thought of the unnamed season was to think about what the next year would bring. What Spring would look and smell like, what Summer would feel like and what Fall would taste like. In the end, the torturous period would elapse and Spring would come again.

The kingdom was ruled by the Uchiha family; the founder of the luscious land. Loyal friends and followers of their ancestors had never regretted walking in their shadows. Currently, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto ruled the kingdom along with their two sons, Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son and Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son. The Uchiha family was the only family in the entire kingdom to have ebony black hair; fitting their stoic appearance making them impossible to not be recognized immediately by their people. The family ruled their kingdom with fair and just.

* * *

><p>"Otouto, if you continuously refuse to wear a coat, you'll catch a cold."<p>

Sasuke ignored his older brother as he continued his stroll to the top of the hills wearing only one layer of clothing unlike his brother who wore at least three layers. Itachi sighed at his little brother's impudence but followed him nonetheless. It was an awkward but touching coincidence for the younger Uchiha to ask his older brother to accompany him to the hills. The darkness of the unnamed season or as the villagers called it 'The Never-ending Dawn', made it almost impossible to see the pathway. Luckily Itachi had brought along a handmade lantern lit by a small candle inside. Sasuke had refused to bring one even though his mother had insisted (rather strictly…) but the young prince believed in himself as the hills had been his childhood exploration ground. Every tree, every stream, every stump was already recorded in his head.

"What are we even doing here, otouto?"

Sasuke's eyes soften as he reached the top and looked over the horizon, "A new year shall begin and no longer will we be surrounded by this darkness."

Itachi was puzzled. How could his younger brother possibly be right? Besides, it's only been 37 days. Spring would usually arise after at least 40 days. Just as Itachi was about to voice his opinions, the Sun began rising. Sasuke smirked at his older brother knowing that he was gaping. The younger Uchiha didn't know how he knew of the coming of Spring but only that this year things will be different. A smile graced the young prince's face as the Sun basked the kingdom in its warmth and light.

Itachi watched the Sun rise. It was unusual as to why Sasuke would know of its coming but even more so as to why it only started this year. Never had Sasuke wanted to even peek outside during 'The Never-ending Dawn' so why now? Sasuke stretched his stiff limbs from standing too long while moaning softly as his muscles relaxed; relieving his tensed body. "Let's go aniki. Mother wouldn't want to celebrate the sunrise without her two favorite sons."

Itachi scoffed, "We're her only sons, otouto."

Sasuke chuckled, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>The door to their cottage clicked as it was closed. Kakashi took off his coat and leather boots as he looked around the empty house. The white-haired man could hear footsteps getting louder and louder until he was finally pounced by his son. Kakashi groaned and pushed his son off of him only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled forcefully.<p>

"Hurry up Dad! We'll miss it if you don't hurry up! Papa is already up there!"

Naruto forcefully dragged Kakashi up the staircase to the second floor and even up the ladder that lead straight to the roof.

"My my Naruto, what's the rush? And why is Iruka already there?"

"Stop asking and start walking!"

"I did but my walking couldn't match your dragging."

Naruto stuck his tongue out to Kakashi as they reached the roof. Iruka was already sitting comfortably and was later joined by the two newcomers. The blonde sat in the middle and anxiously stared over the hills. Kakashi nudged Iruka and mouthed his question on why they were all sitting on the roof. It's not like there was anything that could be seen except for the rest of the houses that still had their lights on. The night was surprisingly warmer than usual but still cold. Iruka shrugged at Kakashi when Naruto suddenly stood up and clenched both his fist in excitement.

"Naruto, what is going on?"

The blonde looked over to Iruka before giving him a wide grin, "It's here! It's finally here!"

Before the two adults could ask again, the rays of the Sun hit their eyes. Iruka and Kakashi gaped at the rising ball of light but were more shocked as to how Naruto knew Spring was coming! The two fathers looked at their son. He looked as though he would continue to smile for the entire year. Naruto was too happy to even realize that he was now at the centre of attention, _'This year will be different. I can feel it!'_ The radiant blonde gave one last smile to his fathers before shouting, "I'm making breakfast!"

As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Kakashi scooted closer to Iruka and entwined their fingers, "The Sun is pretty isn't it?"

Iruka leaned on Kakashi's shoulder, "Isn't it weird how he knew it was coming?"

Kakashi sighed, "Ah, who knows? But isn't it a good thing that Spring finally decided to stop being tardy after all these years?"

"I guess so… Well, I better get to the kitchen. If it's him then we're definitely gonna have noodles for breakfast…"

"And lunch and dinner and supper and snack time~!" Kakashi added teasingly. Iruka smiled and disappeared down the ladder. Kakashi eyed the village. Their house was located on top of a hill, higher than anyone else except for the Uchiha palace. It wasn't a surprise if the Uchiha family had been the first to spot the Sun if only there was actually anyone awake_. 'Perhaps there were…'_ Kakashi chuckled lightly at the thought as he walked back downstairs to a whining Naruto and a mother-like Iruka.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the early rise of the Spring and the young Uchiha prince was already prepared to kill himself. Sasuke hated Spring… No, 'hated' was an understatement. The young prince <strong>despised<strong> Spring. No one would understand. Well, of course! No one hated their own-

"Happy Birthday!" A kiss was rewarded on both his cheeks by his loving mother. Sasuke grunted as he wiped his cheeks in disgust, "Mother, I am 16 now. I do not require parties and cakes and whatever those things you drop on me when I awaken from my slumber."

"It's call confetti otouto."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "It was not a question aniki."

"But Sasuke, you are my 'little boy'! I can't do this to Itachi anymore! At least let me savor this until you get married~!"

The young prince flushed at his mother's frank reason.

"Mikoto, perhaps you should shorten the period…"

Mikoto pouted to her husband as she sighed in defeat, "Fine.. Until you fall in love then~!"

Fugaku face palmed, Itachi chuckled and Sasuke just shook his head. His mother never knew when to give up… The young prince really couldn't blame her. Mothers would always want to pamper their children with love and affection. Why should she be any different? _'-sigh- Another year has passed.. How fascinating...'_ Mikoto gave one last birthday kiss on Sasuke's forehead before leaving with Fugaku. As soon as the King and Queen were out of Sasuke's quarters, Itachi approached the still drowsy prince, "Now Sasuke, mother has prepared something different this year since you are already old enough to be betroth to a suitable partner. You will ride with me into town today and we will have your fitting for your birthday suit (no pun intended), alright?"

Sasuke looked at his brother with boredom in his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever pleases her."

Itachi smiled warmly as he sat by his little brother only to roughly pull Sasuke's soft cheeks apart.

"OWOWOWOW! What are you doing?"

"Smile won't you otouto? It is your birthday after all."

Sasuke scowled at his brother while rubbing his sore cheeks, "There is nothing to be happy about aniki. Now leave my room."

Itachi sighed, "Fine then. We leave at noon after the rehearsal."

As soon as Itachi left the room, Sasuke groaned out loud as he fell back on his bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned at seeing a pot of steaming pumpkin soup, freshly toasted raisin and walnut slices, a large bowl of potato salad with a side of homemade mayonnaise and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, "Why can't we have noodles?"<p>

Kakashi groaned, "Naruto, you ask that question every morning. Don't you think it's time to change your routine?"

"It's not a routine! I'm serious! Why can I only have them on alternate days?"

Iruka smiled softly, "It's not healthy to eat them always Naru… Now, enjoy your breakfast. I promise to make noodles for dinner tonight alright?"

"Yay! Thanks papa!" Naruto dug into his grub happily knowing he would have noodles tonight. Kakashi shook his head in disagreement, "You pamper him too much…"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Do I now? I wonder who was it who dug the mines to make a diamond necklace for Naruto and who was it who went outside during a blizzard to gather more firewood when Naruto said he was cold and who was it that ate a-"

"Alright alright you win…" Kakashi lowered his head in defeat. He could never win against Iruka. Not when he goes into defensive mode. Breakfast went by smoothly. Not a single food was wasted. Iruka settled with washing the dishes while Naruto went out to pick some berries and check on the newly planted potato seeds. After Kakashi drank his morning tea, he helped Naruto with the crops. Iruka and Kakashi owned the biggest field but had the tiniest amount of workers. Mainly being themselves. Hiring would be too tiring and troublesome. So why hire at all?

Iruka rummaged through the wooden cabinet and noticed that they were running short on flour. _'How am I supposed to roll out noodles for Naruto tonight? Guess I'll have to ask Kakashi to go into town today…'_

"Ow! Shit! Damn it!"

"Dad! You okay?"

Iruka rushed outside to see Kakashi on the ground with Naruto by his side in the middle of the field. Immediately he ran to their side. Kakashi was clutching his left knee when he realized Iruka was already looking down on him. Kakashi purposely sobbed pitifully as he looked up into Iruka's eyes. He tried his luck by whining childishly, "I fell and scrape my kne-"

"_-smacks Kakashi's head- _Mind your language in front of Naruto!"

Naruto sweatdropped at the scene before him. Now Kakashi really seems to be in pain.

"_-sigh-_ Naruto, help me bring your sorry-excuse-for-a-father inside the house, then get some towels and heat up some water."

The blonde got off the ground enthusiastically as he saluted playfully to Iruka, "Yes sir!" Naruto will always admire Iruka's way of saying foul things without having to say foul words! Naruto took Kakashi's left arm while Iruka took his right. The trio slowly made their way back into the house and into the living room. Kakashi rested on his chair as Iruka tended to his wounds. Kakashi would wince every time Iruka would dab his injured knee with the wet towel Naruto had brought. Iruka sighed frustratingly, "And I was just about to ask you to go into town to buy some flour for Naruto's noodles tonight…"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm not THAT injured you know? A scraped knee doesn't mean I can't walk."

Before Iruka could give his response Naruto intervened, "No! What if you fall again and it gets worse and maybe gets infected? Papa let me go instead. I can walk to town on my own you know. We may be the farthest home from town but it's just a 45-minute walk to and fro. I'll be back before you know it! Besides, the flour is for MY noodles! Clearly I should be a little bit responsible for it! Please Papa!"

Iruka scrunched his face. Naruto had never been into town alone… Usually Kakashi would go with him. Iruka's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand placed on his back, "Why not? He's big enough for this." Kakashi had said it in such a fatherly tone and Naruto's puppy dog eyes wasn't helping. "_-sigh- _Fine… Just get a packet of flour from the Hyuuga's and come straight back, understand?"

Iruka passed the money to a pumped-up Naruto, "Yes Papa! –_kisses Iruka on cheek_-"

Kakashi pouted on his chair, "No fair, don't I get one too?"

Naruto snickered, "You get one after I come back! Bye!" The blonde waved his parents goodbye as he put on his leather boots, strapped his usual shopping basket backpack and went off on his way. Iruka was still frowning even when Naruto was no longer in sight as he walked down the hill, "Will he be okay?"

Kakashi chuckled as he got off his chair and limped to Iruka's side in front of their window, "Come on Ru… What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon otouto. What's the worst that could happen?"<p>

Sasuke grumbled to his older brother. _'Why on Earth would two princes want to go into town without escorts, wearing ridiculously long suspicious hooded robes and riding dependently on horses instead of using a carriage?' _As though Itachi had read his thought, the elder prince said, "Because you dislike people staring at you and giving you fake smiles every time they greet you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at his brother, "It's amazing how you noticed. Of course I do but that does not mean we must dress suspiciously you idiot. What makes you think we won't get stared at when we waltz into town wearing this old thing?"

"At least they'll stare at you for different reasons~"

Sasuke facepalmed, _'He is definitely mother's son…'_ "I give up… Let's just go already. We're already late for my fitting." The young prince wore the ridiculously long robe over his original royal attire and got on his stallion. Itachi smirked victoriously as he too got on his stallion. The two brothers rode out of the stable and pass the palace gates till they arrived on the main road leading straight to the town's south entrance. And soon as the first house came to view, Sasuke and Itachi put on their hoods; hiding their hair that was a dead giveaway. The princes passed various shops selling all types of products. Surprisingly, as Itachi had said, the towns people do stare but for entirely different reasons. It wasn't often that their kingdom was visited by passing travelers seeing as they were in a remote location. The only way in by land was to pass high mountains and dangerous trenches. Luckily, there was a port that connected them to a neighboring kingdom. However, the only people that would come by would be grocers and merchants who wish to either sell or buy.

Itachi and Sasuke came to a stop when they saw a familiar shop. The tailor of the kingdom, Sasori, was a quiet man. Speaking wasn't always his forte' unlike his assistant Deidara who pretty much couldn't stop talking. Together they design the most exquisite collection of clothing. From cotton to lace, every material and accessories were sewn with exact precision which is why it was no wonder that only villagers of higher income could afford them. Sasori was also the royal tailor however he had refused the King's offer many times to work personally for them in the castle. Sasuke and Itachi got off their horses and tied them outside. The gentle clinging of the door chime broke the silence of the shop as the elder prince entered.

"Welcome! And who might we have here?" A blonde man appeared from behind the shop counter.

"It's nice to see you again, Deidara." Itachi took off his hood as he greeted the assistant tailor.

"I-Itachi-sama! Ah, you must be here for Prince Sasuke's birthday clothes! Hold on I'll go inform Sasori!" And just like that the blonde disappeared into a room further in the shop. Sasuke too took off his hood and began his exploration. The shop was quite big. Colorful materials lay about along with a few unfinished projects and clothing. Nothing sparked the young prince's interest until he saw what seemed to be a handmade doll near the counter. A rag doll. It had thick strands of red wool for hair, brown buttons for eyes and had a plain black material for clothing. There was still a threaded needle pierced in one of its limbs. _'Perhaps that was what he was doing before…' _The doll was stuffed with cotton and was sewn rather clumsily. Suddenly, Deidara came back only to shriek when he saw Sasuke, "I-I didn't see you just now, Sasuke-sama. Forgive me. Well, since you're here please follow me so you can try your new clothes."

"Hn." Sasuke and Itachi followed Deidara as they entered the room in which the blonde had disappeared to before. A huge room it was… Sasori was standing in front of a dress form that was wearing a rather dashing set of clothes. The red head turned at hearing multiple footsteps and gave Itachi and Sasuke a polite bow. The princes bowed back and took their seats on the available chairs in the room. Sasuke looked around the room while Itachi admired the clothing on the dress form, "Is that what my otouto is supposed to wear at his party tonight?"

Sasori smiled at Itachi in agreement and gestured Sasuke to a fitting room. Sasuke went on inside as the red head helped pass the new clothing for the young prince to try on. When Sasuke emerged, Itachi gave his younger brother a clap. It fitted him nicely. A beautiful navy blue tailcoat was worn over a simple white linen shirt with a lacey bow tie. The trousers were tucked in high leather black boots and the dark blue top hat was decorated with white ribbons and a few trimmed white roses. Sasuke would've looked like the perfect suitor and gentleman if only he was wearing a smile instead of a frown.

"What is the matter otouto? Mother and father would've been proud if only your lips were upside down."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was embarrassing. How was he supposed to say that the pants were too tight for his lower half? Sasori stared at the young prince for a while and as though reading his body language, "Would you like me to adjust the trousers, sire?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke heard Itachi chuckle lightly in the back, "So that's why." The young prince glared at his older brother as Sasori took out his measuring tape from his back pocket and circulated the tape around Sasuke's waist and thighs. After taking the new measurements, the red head wrote them down in his notebook. When the tailor was done, he asked Deidara to fetch some gold thread in the storeroom. Deidara nodded and exited the room. It didn't take long until the door chime rang again. "Hold on! We'll be right there!" Deidara shouted as he continued rummaging the storeroom for the gold thread. "Sasori! Deidara! It's me! I brought you guys something~!"

The moment that voice was heard, Sasori and Deidara froze.

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N**: Thnx for reading! This story should come out fast so be patient! Oh yeah and Happy Birthday Vivi! I love you so much~! ^.^ Hope you get those concert tickets to watch FTIsland in Malaysia next year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3300 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** You guys are soooooooo amazing! Hugs and kisses and chocolate chip cookies to all of you that reviewed, favorite-d and alerted! ^.^

-~:~:~:~:~-

Naruto walked down the hill happily. _'I'll make sure to make it back on time so that Papa will let me come down here on my own more often!' _The blonde passed by similar trees until the north entrance to the village came to view. The first house from the entrance belonged to the Inuzuka's. They owned the second largest field and reared cows, hens, roosters, sheeps, goats and ducks. They sold all types of products; eggs, milk, meat, mutton, wool and chicken. The eldest son of the family, Kiba was a shepherd. Together with his dog, Akamaru, they guarded flocks of sheep from any predators. Naruto jumped on the wooden fence and leaned his body forward as he waved and called after his friend who was working on the field, "HEY KIBA!"

The young shepherd turned at hearing his name before spotting a blonde head, "YO NARUTO! Watcha doing?"

"Meh, doing some shopping for dinner!"

"Cool. Hey, tell your dad that his order will be done tomorrow okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto gave one last wave to the shepherd as he got off the fence and continued his journey along the street. He passed Jiraiya's wine store, the Yamanaka's bakery, the Haruno's fruit stand and lastly he spotted the Hyuuga's grocery store. Although the shop was rather small but one could find all the necessities for cooking in here! From the most useful culinary tools and utensils to the most amazing choices of spices and ingredients. Naruto entered the store and was greeted by a familiar face behind a counter at the far corner, "Well well, it seems someone finally let you come down here all by yourself it seems."

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Hehe, morning Neji! Well…it's almost noon.. Yeah, Dad scraped his knee and since Papa needed some flour to make noodles tonight, he had no choice but to let me come down here by myself while he took care of Dad!"

"You better not screw it up or we'll never see you down here again." The Hyuuga laughed.

"I know… Don't worry, just pack me some flour and I'll be on my way!" Neji nodded understandingly as he called Hinata to pack some flour for the blonde. The Hyuuga's were a friendly bunch and also the kingdom's top grocer. Even neighboring kingdoms came to shop from the Hyuuga's. Every product was a promise of high quality and packed or delivered with finesse and not a single dent on any tinned products. Neji was the only son of his father and Hinata was the only daughter of her father, the elder brother towards Neji's father. The fathers would often sail together either shipping or promoting their products leaving the two cousins to care for the shop.

Naruto rested his elbow on the counter, "So, Neji… How's Hinata?"

Neji raised an eyebrow as the blonde had asked the question in a very…suspicious manner, "Fine. Why you ask?"

"Oh nothing.. Just that… well.. It's been a while and you've turned 17 and she's 16 and…" Naruto dragged out every word while poking his index fingers with each other in a child-like manner. Neji glared at Naruto, "Where are you getting at blondie?"

Naruto merely giggled as he backed away, "Who me? Nowhere! Haha! Why you so tense?"

Before Neji's animated tick could get any bigger, a shy girl pulled the hem of fuming Hyuuga's sleeve, "H-here's the flour, nii-san.." Immediately, the dangerous aura Neji emitted earlier vanquished as he heard the soft voice of the younger one, "Ah thank you Hinata. –_takes packet of flour and passes to Naruto_- Pay up and leave Naruto."

"Aww.. Neji doesn't like me anymore…-_passes money_- Oh well.. See ya Hinata! No goodbye for you, Mr Grumpy! Hmph!" Naruto turned around to leave the shop while Hinata smiled warmly and gave the blonde a small goodbye wave. Naruto threw the packet of flour over his shoulder and into his basket backpack. The blonde hummed a tune as he walked casually down the street again. Not even eight steps after he exited the Hyuuga shop, a pink-haired girl called after him, "Oi Naruto! Come here for a second will you?"

The blonde turned around and saw his good friend Sakura, "What up Sakura-chan?"

"I need you to help unload the cart in the back of the shop… My dad went with my mum to help the castle with something… A party maybe? They requested all types of fruits!"

"Yeah sure why not? I still got time!" The blonde followed the girl into the shop and pass the back door. A cart was parked right in front of the door with a horse still tied and a horseman still on it. Naruto unstrapped his basket backpack and set it down at a corner as he rolled his sleeves up. The blonde helped carry boxes of grapes, pears and apples. The weight of the cart decreased and decreased as the blonde continued lifting. "Alright! Just one more box to go!" Naruto punched his fist in the air as he went on the cart to lift the last box in the left corner. The last box was very light compared to the others, "Hey Sakura! –_jumps from cart_- What's in here? How come it's so light?"

Sakura who was ticking all the newly arrived fruits in her schedule book took awhile before she approached Naruto and examined the box. "Hmm… I don't know… It's the only one with enough space to actually be closed… Let's find out shall we?" The pink-haired girl took out a blade from her pocket and sliced the box open. The contents were sweet-smelling, juicy-looking red strawberries. Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, "Cool! These look fantastic!" Sakura was rather shocked by the blonde's over enthusiastic reply. Unknown to Naruto, the pink-haired girl smirked while contemplating Naruto's reward for helping her out. Sakura thanked Naruto for helping as she took the box of strawberries from the blonde's clutches and put them inside the shop. Naruto's slightly woeful sigh was not missed by the pink-haired girl. The blonde strapped his basket backpack back on and bid farewell to Sakura. But before Naruto could step out from the fruit stand, he heard Sakura's voice call after him again.

"Naruto! You forgot something!"

The blonde looked confused. He had his basket backpack. He didn't take off his shirt or shoes or anything. "What did I forget?" The pink-haired smiled at her friend with her hands behind her back. Naruto crossed his arms when he didn't get a reply. Sakura laughed at the blonde before revealing a basket of strawberries. Unfortunately, Naruto was still confused. "They're for you, you idiot! It's…my thanks for helping out! Dad probably wouldn't mind me giving this to someone who deserved it! So here you go!"

Naruto gaped. "You're kidding right? It was just lifting boxes!"

"But it would have taken me hours when it only took you twenty minutes… Please..? Don't make me feel guilty Naruto-kun… -_pouts sadly_-"

"Alright alright alright! Don't do that face! Fine I'll take them… Thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled happily as she went back inside her store. Naruto looked at the basket before smiling contently. _'These would make a lovely addition for my fruit pie tonight!'_ The blonde unstrapped his basket backpack and gently transferred the strawberries inside. Suddenly, two faces came into his head. Naruto ceased all movements as he thought hard. _'Well…Deidara hates me…But Sasori…AGH! Just go!'_ The blonde transferred half of the strawberries into his basket backpack and kept the remaining half in Sakura's basket. After re-strapping his handy shopping basket backpack, Naruto traveled deeper in the village until he reached the tailor shop. _'It's only fifteen after twelve… I still got time!'_

Naruto smiled to himself as he imagined a certain red head's face when he saw these strawberries. The blonde paid notice to the two horses tied outside the shop before entering. The lovely clinging of the door chime rang throughout the empty shop. From a distance, Naruto could hear Deidara shout something. It was probably for him but it was not clear. What else was there to do but make his presence known? "Sasori! Deidara! It's me! I brought you guys something~!"

* * *

><p>When Sasori had stiffened, Itachi questioned, "Is something the matter?"<p>

"Will you please excuse me for a while, sire?"

Itachi nodded and allowed the red head to leave the room. Not many seconds later, Deidara passed the room in lightning speed. This had the elder prince question the presence of the new customer. _'I wonder why he is so important…'_ Itachi glanced at his younger brother and told him to undress and put his old clothes back on. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion before just going with what Itachi had told him to do. As soon as Sasuke re-entered the fitting room, Itachi went out of the room to spy on the new customer.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood alone for a minute or two before spotting the red head walking towards him with a smile on his face, "Welcome Naruto-kun. What brings you here today?"<p>

"Sasori! It's good to see you again! I brough-"

"OI! What are YOU doing here GAKI!" Another blonde immediately squeezed himself in between Naruto and Sasori as he pointed a finger accusingly at the newcomer.

"Haha! Hi Deidara! I brought som-"

Before the blonde could complete his sentence, the assistant tailor intervened again, "Here to complain about our designs again huh? Or do want to complain about Sasori not talking enough? Or do you want to-"

"-_smacks Deidara directly on the head_- Shut up Deidara." The smacked blonde fell unconscious on the ground while the one who landed the blow easily stepped over the limp body as he continued smiling warmly towards Naruto, "You were saying?"

'_Wow… It's like being back home…'_ "Oh…um.. I brought you guys some strawberries! I helped Sakura unload the cart and she gave me these as a reward! I just thought I might share some with you since you guys love strawberries!"

The unconscious blonde immediately got up as he heard the word 'strawberries'. "H-how'd you know we like strawberries?"

Naruto nearly laughed at Deidara's cute child-like face but decided not to, "Isn't that what your shop smells like? I mean, ever since Dad first brought me here, that's the first thing I could smell! My dad said he couldn't smell anything… but I know its strawberries!"

Sasori blushed at Naruto, "N-no one ever noticed… And those who did just complained about it..." Naruto smiled at the tailor and handed him the basket, "Just make sure to return the basket to the Hyuuga's alright? I'll be on my way! If I'm late, Papa may never let me go down here on my own again! See you guys later!" Sasori took the basket from Naruto and smiled yet again as he waved his unoccupied hand towards the blonde. Deidara too said a silent, "See ya." as Naruto exited their shop.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned his shoulder on the wall as he let the scene unveil before his very eyes.<em> 'So, it wasn't a customer… A fellow villager perhaps.' <em>To his surprise, Sasori actually greeted the customer! And…was being…violent! _'And Deidara goes down…'_ The boy was…fascinating in Itachi's eyes. Not only did he manage to make the quiet tailor speak and…smack someone…but he went as far as bringing fruits…for no reason except a wild guess! _'Now that he mentioned it… This shop does smell like strawberries…'_ The boy was probably the same age as Sasuke or perhaps younger. It didn't take long until the boy left the shop. After Sasori and Deidara said their goodbyes, they turned to see Itachi staring at them.

"Um… I can explain." Deidara started.

"There is no need for that. You did not do anything wrong. However, I do expect my brother's clothing to be delivered before five in the evening, understood?"

Deidara nodded, "Yes sir."

Sasuke emerged from the room and put his robe back on as he followed Itachi to the exit. The two brothers put their hoods on before untying their horses. Itachi got on his with ease. Just as Sasuke was about to mount his, the horse violently neighed and lifted its front legs. Itachi's eyes bulged as his brother lost his balance and fell on the ground. Passer bys gasped in shock. Sasuke lifted his arms to brace himself from the expected kick from the horse only to feel nothing at all. "Look out!" was the last thing the young prince heard before a harsh thud and then, silence…

* * *

><p>Naruto exited the store happily knowing he would make it back on time. The blonde walked until he came to the usual junction that would lead him back on the usual street. Suddenly, something came to his mind, <em>'Did I say 'return the basket to the Hyuuga's'? Oh man… I gotta tell Sasori or he'll return it to the wrong family!'<em> Naruto smacked his forehead at his stupidity. The blonde ran back to the direction of the shop and saw two people wearing hooded robes exit. The first one got onto his horse fine but the second one had a few problems. For no particular reason, the horse went havoc and raised its front legs at its rider. The second person fell on the ground and attempted to avoid the powerful kick of the horse.

Naruto's body suddenly moved faster as though doing everything out of reflex. He took off his basket backpack and ran towards the second person as fast as he could, "Look out!" Naruto braced himself as he stood in front of the person; protecting him with his body. _'You're such an idiot you know that?'_ The blonde told himself. He didn't know what was happening anymore when he felt the kick. He knew he was being thrown backwards and had probably hit something really hard because his head was spinning and his vision wasn't right. His forehead felt wet and so did his hair. Not long after he fell, Naruto felt his head being lifted gently and that was when he saw it… Two black irises for eyes. They were sad…worried…endless and beautiful… Then, there was nothing…

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't feel the hit. He looked up and saw his horse standing as though nothing had happened. A few villagers gasped and that did it. Sasuke knew something was wrong. He looked back and saw a person's body lying in front of the tailor's shop. There was blood on the pavement and on the side of the shop. Figuring that that person had taken the hit, Sasuke immediately got up. <em>'Damn! He must have hit the sharp edge of the shop!'<em> Sasuke ran to the body's side and gently lifted the head. His head was bleeding. Badly. Sasuke examined for further injuries and noticed that those eyes.. Those blue eyes that resembled the endless sky and ocean were staring at him… Then they closed. _'Shit! He lost consciousness!' _Itachi got off his horse and went to his brother. Sasori and Deidara too went outside when they heard the harsh hit.

The red head gasped, "Naruto!" Sasori instructed Deidara to take some cloth to stop the bleeding. As soon as the blonde came back with the cloth, Sasuke took it and gently applied pressure on where the wound was from. "Is there a doctor in town?" Sasori shook his head in denial, "Shizune went to the neighboring kingdom to get more supplies."

"Then we'll take him back with us." Sasuke said with determination.

One of the villagers, a brunette with two red fang marks on his cheek who had just arrived yelled after the princes, "Where the hell do you think you are taking him, huh!"

Sasuke had no time for this. He glared at the villager that dare defy him as he took off his entire robe. The boy immediately stood rigid. Everywhere, Sasuke could hear it. "It's the prince…" "That hair…" "What is he doing here?" The young prince kneeled beside the blonde and wrapped him with the robe without shifting him too much. Sasuke called his now calm horse and mounted it safely this time. Itachi lifted the blonde and passed him over to his younger brother. Sasuke placed the blonde in front of him and held his body with one hand while the other held the reign.

"Be careful Sasuke."

The young prince met his brother's eyes, "-_nods_- Take care of things here."

Sasuke rode confidently out of the village and back to the castle leaving Itachi to make sure things were alright with everything else. Itachi noticed a certain basket backpack further up the street that he was sure the blonde boy had brought with him earlier. The elder prince opened the basket and the strawberries were proof enough. Itachi called the boy that shouted to his little brother not a few minutes ago. "Do you know that blonde boy?"

Kiba nodded, "Who doesn't? His name is Naruto and lives up that hill. –_points towards a hill in the north_- He lives there with his dads."

Itachi needed no further information. He took the basket backpack and got on his horse as he raced to the top of the hill. _'I hope his parents aren't too strict…Wait, did that kid say 'dads'?'_

* * *

><p>The palace gates opened as the gatekeeper's identified Prince Sasuke's identity. As soon as Sasuke was in front of the palace door, he got off with the blonde in his arms; bridal style. Two guards opened the door for the rushing prince. Once inside, Sasuke was greeted by his mother.<p>

"How did the fitting go dea..-_gasp_- Sasuke what happened? Why are your sleeves tainted with blood and who is that you are carrying? Sasuk-"

The panting prince intervened, "Mother, I do not have time for your questions. Please call Tsunade to my room."

The worried Queen nodded and went off to find the maids to bring some towels up to her son's room. Sasuke kicked the door to his room open and laid the unconscious blonde on top of his bed. The young prince took off the robe and the boy's top. Soon, the maids came in along with the royal doctor, Tsunade. The blonde woman looked pitifully at the boy as she tended to the wound. Tsunade persisted that the young prince should wait outside for a moment as further examination would take place. It took a while and even the Queen to fully convince Sasuke to wait outside.

Silence filled the corridor as Sasuke and his mother continued waiting. After half an hour or so, Tsunade finally came out of the prince's quarters. Sasuke was the first to acquire the information, "How is he?"

Tsunade sighed, "The injury on his head is deep... It doesn't require any stitching but the bandage has to be cleaned once in a while. He has a few cracked ribs but they will heal in time. I recommend plenty of sleep and he shouldn't move for at least two days.. If that is all then please excuse me."

Sasuke went inside his room as Tsunade walked away. The young prince sat at his bedside and observed the now sleeping boy that had saved his life. Mikoto stroked her son's hair and whispered, "He'll be alright, dear… Don't worry." The young prince nodded and continued watching the blonde. _'His eyes… It was as though they pierced me and saw right through…' _The Queen left her son's room and went to the study room to have a word with the King about the evening birthday party.

Sasuke took one of the blonde's limp hands and held it with both of his own; the entire scene of the incident replaying in his mind. From the raging horse all the way till the moment Sasori called the boy's name. The young prince gazed softly as the name repeated in his head over and over again until he finally said it out loud, "…Naruto…"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N**: I do not know how to express my gratitude for the reviews and fav's and alert's… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Looks like Vivi was not the only one that loved it! She called me and screamed excitedly! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3320 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** *sniffs* Y-you guys... *sniffs* are all fantastic..*sniffs* for r-reading this... *blows nose* I am so honoured to be writing this story... Please continue enjoying it.. ^.^!

-~:~:~:~:~-

Iruka sat on his chair. Then stared at the clock. Iruka got up and paced the room. Then stared at the clock. Iruka stares at Kakashi. Then stared back at the clock, "Where is he Kashi? It's already been 46 minutes! He said 45!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "If you don't calm down, I'm knocking you unconscious."

Iruka paid no heed towards Kakashi's warning as he stared out the window. Something was definitely out of place. It felt missing and hurt. On the other hand, although Kakashi was calm and composed, deep down he was worried as well. It shouldn't take 45 minutes to walk down the hill, get some flour and climb back up. Heck, he and Naruto even timed themselves the last time they went down there. Kakashi knew that Naruto probably said 45 minutes to stall some time and use it to walk around and see everyone again but even so, he should've been back already. The blonde would know better than to jeopardize his luck of going down there dependably again.

"...K-Kashi..."

"What?"

The sound of galloping reached Kakashi's ears and his question was answered. The horse stopped right in front of their house. Kakashi stood up with Iruka trailing behind him and opened the door as the stranger got off his horse. Kakashi eyed the cloaked man and the first thing he noticed was Naruto's basket backpack in the man's clutches. Iruka gasped in the back and was about to question the man when Kakashi held him back and whispered, "I'll handle this." Kakashi stepped outside and closed the door, leaving Iruka inside and watching from the window. The man approached Kakashi and bowed politely, "Good afternoon, sir."

Kakashi stared at the man and replied coldly, "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Fugaku put down his book and took off his reading glasses, "What? Cancel the party? But Mikoto..."<p>

"Dear... Your son is feeling guilty beyond death for that child.. You did not see how his face contort from panic to eager then despair... It kills me to see that face during his birthday. Just postpone the event until that child fully recovers and has been sent home."

The stressed King groaned as he massaged his temples, "But the suitors..."

"-won't be here till tomorrow. There is still time to inform them. Please do not burden your youngest son dear..."

"-_sigh_- Fine fine.. Are you sure you're not doing this just so you can stall his marriage?"

"Hmm...maybe~!"

Fugaku sighed. Now he knows how Sasuke feels all the time... "What happened in town anyways?"

Mikoto giggled, "Wouldn't we all want to know?" The Queen left the study room and walked back to where she came from. Mikoto knocked the door to Sasuke's room softly; excited to break the news. When no reply was heard, the Queen let herself in. The sight she was granted with made her squeal with delight. The young prince was sleeping rather soundly at his own bedside while clutching the boy's hand in his own. Mikoto smiled fondly as she took an extra blanket from Sasuke's closet and placed it over her son. It had been awhile since she last saw the young prince made personal contact with an outsider.

She then studied the young boy that her son had saved or perhaps it was the other way around? His hair was a bright yellow almost golden in color and it complimented his tan skin. He was probably the same age as Sasuke if not younger. Mikoto caressed the boy's hair as she always did to Sasuke and Itachi when they were tucked in. Naruto leaned into her hand as he gave out a long sigh. The Queen smiled yet again before leaving the two alone to rest. Mikoto let out another squeal looking at the two before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood his ground as he was drilled by Kakashi's glare, "Perhaps it would be better to speak more discreetly."<p>

"More discreetly? Are you really trying to get on my nerves?"

"Alright, so that was not the most accurate thing to say..."

"You're telling me."

Itachi took off his hood; revealing his ebony black hair. Iruka's eyes widened when he recognized the so called stranger to be the Uchiha prince. However, that fact did not even move the white-haired man. Instead, Kakashi sighed, "Oh great... What did Naruto do? Upset you? Defy you? Please by all means let out your anger towards us."

The elder prince shook his head in dismay. Itachi then lowered his head and kneeled on the ground. This action surprised both Kakashi and Iruka. "The Uchiha family is in debt to the both of you, fathers of Naruto. For your brave son has saved the life of my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. However..."

Kakashi stared blankly at Itachi. _'N-Naruto saved the prince..?'_ For a second, Kakashi was proud of Naruto but then everything clicked. Naruto wasn't back yet... And if the elder prince had Naruto's basket backpack, wouldn't that mean...?

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up when he felt something grip his hand tightly till it felt beyond painful. It took awhile for the young prince to realize that the one gripping his hand was a flushed and panting Naruto. Once fully awakened and aware of the situation, Sasuke pried the blonde's hand from his own then placed it on the blonde's forehead. <em>'Damn, he's burning up!' <em>Naruto started perspiring and his hand clutched the sheets desperately as though his life depended on it. "Oi, calm down!"

The blonde couldn't hear him and it didn't seem as though he was going to wake up anytime soon. Sasuke nearly lose the power to think as his mind went to 'panic mode'. He immediately got up and took one of the towels on his drawer that was left earlier by the maids. The young prince nearly tripped on his blanket on his way to the bathroom. _'When did that get there?'_ Sasuke turned the faucet of his sink on to soak the towel thoroughly with cold water. Right after he turned it off and squeezed the excess water out, he heard a thud in his room.

* * *

><p><em>'...Where am I?...urgh...My head hurts...I'm not at home...Where is everyone..? No... not again... wait...someone's here. His hand... It's cold... feels... nice... NO... please.. don't... leave... me!... PLEASE!' <em>Naruto opened his eyes but regretted it at once when it only made his headache worst. His vision was blurry and he had no idea where he was or what had happened. When his sight got better, he realized that no one was around. The blonde panicked. These weren't his sheets and this wasn't his room. Naruto's breath hitched and grew more frantic. He tried rolling over but that only made him fall off the bed. The blonde felt wretched. He was all alone...Everyone left him again... Naruto's body started convulsing as tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly he felt someone lift him up and place him back on the bed. This person was...enraged with him? _'What did I do? Weren't you the one who...left me? ..No...' _Naruto calmed as he felt a hand place a towel on his head; easing his pain. That same hand took his hand and held it gently. Familiarization struck Naruto immediately, _'...you came back...'_ The blonde smiled at this person and looked at him straight in the eyes. _'I know you...'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke got back in his room only to see Naruto on the floor, shivering, "You stupid moron! What kind of sick person would try to get out of bed! -<em>lifts Naruto up<em>- Never do that again! Not with cracked ribs and a high fever running!" Sasuke placed the wet towel on Naruto's forehead. _'That stopped him...Well...maybe it was my fault for leaving him in the first place in an unknown room..'_ The young prince took the blonde's hand again as though stating 'I'm not leaving'; assuring Naruto. Sasuke noticed those eyes staring at him; just as intense as the time he first saw them only now they were lost and forlorn. Then, Naruto smiled. A smile that was radiant and thankful but at the same time his eyes glistened with unshed tears. The young prince smiled back.

Just when Sasuke wanted to start a conversation, Naruto closed his eyes and his breathing became even and calm again. Light snores escaped the blonde's lips and filled the now quiet room. The Uchiha sighed frustratingly, "How many times do you plan on doing that huh?" Sasuke noticed that his hand was gripped again making him gaze at Naruto's tear stricken face._ 'Why the hell was he crying?...Oh god, what am I doing here? I'm supposed to be attending my party damn it..! And it's already..-looks at alarm clock-..Ten after five..But I can't leave him alone..' _ Sasuke's dilemma remained unsolved as his eyes caught a glimpse of sparkle on his pillow.

The Uchiha shifted himself forward as he reached out towards the foreign object. It was a necklace. He never noticed it before. Perhaps it had always been there but it obscured from view as it hid behind Naruto's shoulder. It was a beautiful object. The color itself was an exact replica of the blonde's irises. _'It suits him...'_ Sasuke never realized how close he had gotten. Naruto's face was just inches from his own. The young prince couldn't understand himself anymore. For some reason, this boy was...alluring. Suddenly the door to his room opened.

Sasuke was rather surprised to see his brother but that was better than his mother...She would squeal if she saw him like this... "Getting cozy with blondie, otouto?"

The young prince sighed, "He wouldn't let go.. Sorry, I took a long nap just now. How's the party going?"

"Party? What party? Did mother not inform you that it was canceled? Ahh...so that's why you are still here.."

"Why was the party cancelled?"

Itachi chuckled as he sat beside his brother, "Well, let's just say a certain someone decided to wear a very despairing mask today because of what happened earlier and our beloved mother was awed by your sudden change of fondness. Therefore, she has discussed the conditions with our father and he agreed. Oh, and you owe me big time for dealing with his parents."

"... His parents?"

"Oh forgive me. I mean his 'dads'..."

It took awhile for the young prince to process everything. When he did, his eyes bulged at his brother, "H-How'd it go?"

"..."

"That bad?"

"Actually it was rather fascinating."

_Iruka's eyes widened, "He did WHAT?"_

_Itachi sighed in his seat opposite Kakashi and Iruka. This was the third time he had to repeat the story. The first time he told what happened was when he was outside facing Kakashi. The second time was when Iruka nearly broke the door as he smashed it open and questioned Itachi. The third time was when they all gathered in the dining room...which was now.. Kakashi had said nothing at all for the past 15 minutes while Iruka wouldn't stop asking questions. _

_Suddenly, Kakashi burst out hysterically, "HAHAHAHA! That sounds just like him! So let me get this straight, he went into town, bought the flour first I supposed, and then assisted the Haruno's. Then he got the strawberries, shared some with the two lovebirds that you spied on. Afterwards, your brother's horse went haywire and before it could stomp him flat, my son took the hit instead. And then your brother took Naruto back to the palace so that he can get treatment. Interesting.."_

"_We will take responsibility and treat him till he recovers. We are also willing to do anything you wish so that you both may forgive us for injuring your only son." _

_Kakashi hummed thoughtfully before standing abruptly off his chair, "ALRIGHT THEN!"_

_"K-Kashi?"_

_Kakashi smiled proudly as he pointed his forefinger towards Itachi's face; surprising the fellow prince, "Then I ask this of you as payment!"_

"A what?"

Itachi groaned, "Please stop asking me to repeat myself.. Oh god!"

Sasuke subconsciously smiled at seeing his distressed brother, "All they want in return to accept our forgiveness is to give Naruto a tour around the palace? That's it?"

The elder prince sighed, "It seems he has always dreamed of being in a house 10 times bigger than his own... Wait, since when were you two on a first name basis?"

"We're not. I heard Sasori calling him that. It's a very...unique name..."

"Hah! Good, you still have your sense of humor... I never knew scarecrows and dolphins would match so wonderfully together... Then they had a whirlpool as an offspring... Is that not stupendous?"

Sasuke snickered, "Coming from a weasel, yes."

"Haha, very funny. Listen, father wants to see you in his study room. I'll watch over blondie here."

The young prince nodded and got up to leave the room but there was one problem... The silence of the room was deafening as Sasuke stared at his hand that was still in Naruto's vice grip.

* * *

><p>Two knocks landed on the door to the King's study room as it opened and a head came to view, "Did you wish to see me, father?" The table lamp being the only source of light in the covered room morphed the usual calm atmosphere into a superior one as Sasuke was regarded as inferior by his father. Every expression, from a smile to a face contorted with pain or anger would be in full sight for the younger Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke kneeled on the floor as a sign of respect towards his father; prepared to lend his ears.<p>

"Arise my son. Let us speak in the presence of fresh air shall we?"

"Yes, father." The young prince stood up and straightened himself up as he followed his father to the door that led to one of the palace's balcony. The evening was beautiful and cloudy. The Sun painted the sky a bright yellow, red and orange. It looked as though it came out from a portrait drawn by an artist; a picturesque view that can only be seen by those who truly appreciated it. Fugaku sighed contently as the Spring breeze tickled his face. Never had Sasuke seen his father so...carefree.

"Sasuke, due to today's earlier events and your mother's advice, I have moved the party till the first week of Summer."

"Till the first week of Summer? Father, is that not too long? I am sure you do not wish to prolong the date any later."

Fugaku smiled, "It seems you know of your betrothal. You sound so prepared to accept it as well."

"I am father. I am more than ready to fulfill aniki's responsibilities."

"Ah yes... But your mother and brother says so otherwise. Besides, I too think that you should take it upon yourself to make sure that the boy that you owe your life to gets his wish granted. This palace is quite huge for a tour my son. Should you keep your word, then he is your responsibility for the rest of this season."

Sasuke refused the urge to literally gape at his father. Sure the Uchiha's never go back from their promises but to postpone marriage because of a child's fantasy to tour the palace was rather ridiculous than logical. But who was he to defy his father's wishes? (And brother and mother...especially mother.) The young prince nodded in agreement and bowed his head.

"That is all, Sasuke. You are excused."

"Thank you father." Sasuke exited the balcony and the study room. The young prince walked passed multiple corridors till he reached the library. _'Well, if I'm going to give him a tour then the least I could do is make sure that I have a great deal of knowledge of this palace's history.'_ Sasuke grabbed the door handle but before he could twist it, a presence was sensed in the nearby corridor; one that did not feel as though it was planning on just walking by.

The young prince's eyes turned cold as he ordered the presence without facing face-to-face, "Show yourself."

A chuckle was his response, "My my Sasuke, haven't you grown?"

At hearing that voice, the young prince swiftly turned his head to see the person he oh so contempt, "Uncle Madara. It seems you have returned from your journey to the neighboring kingdom."

Madara approached Sasuke in a stealthy manner, "Is that your way of saying 'Welcome Home' to your own uncle Sasuke?"

Not for a second did the young prince release his glare or allowed himself to falter in the presence of his own uncle, "If you wish to call it so then so be it. Besides, I was not informed of your arrival."

Madara chuckled again, "Well, of course. The rest have yet to know of my return. Also, it seems you are interested to proceed to the library. Why is that may I know?"

Sasuke scoffed, "What is not your responsibility should not be of your concern, uncle. Now, if you'll excuse me." The young prince entered the library without exchanging another word. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, outside the library door, Madara's face contorted into one that would scare even the bravest of knight. "You were lucky, my beloved nephew. Next time I'll make sure to aim for the bull's-eye and stick the landing." An eerie laughter filled the empty corridor as Madara walked off.

In the library, Sasuke released a sigh of relief for not having to face his uncle anymore. He did not know why his hatred towards his uncle grew or when it had started but never had Madara ever emit a friendly aura so why should he bother trying to bond with him? He had always been rude to his uncle in an attempt to hide his fear but the more he did it, the more he meant it. Uchiha Madara was the elder brother to Uchiha Fugaku but due to Madara's refusal to take a woman's hand in marriage, the throne was given to Fugaku instead who had planned on marrying Mikoto ever since childhood.

Madara had never objected but he remained in solitude after Fugaku ruled the kingdom. He was a shadow, one that never shows his face to many. It was said that sometimes, he even wears a mask to hide his identity. He was never there for neither Itachi nor Sasuke. He did not attend to any of their parties or gatherings unless Fugaku forced him. But even so, Sasuke always feared him and would beg his father to not invite his own uncle.

'_Oh get a grip Uchiha. He's just your uncle... Get a book, read it, have dinner, read some more and then retreat to your own room that is currently being occupied by a stranger who saved your life... Oh that reminds me.. How is Itachi doing?'_

* * *

><p>"-<em>sigh<em>- You sure have a tight grip, Naruto..." Itachi returned the grip to adjust his numbness. The elder prince looked at Naruto's face. It was like looking at a baby sleeping. Not a single thing did he need to worry about. Not for himself, not from a job, not for his life. Itachi thought back to when he caught Sasuke in the act earlier when he had his face so up close to the blonde's. He knew that look. It was the same way he used to stare at her...

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into have you?"

"...zzzz...zzzz..."

"Hmm.. Yup, I thought so. I think you are ready to sleep on your own. I am leaving but I am sure Sasuke will be back soon, alright?"

Surprisingly enough, Naruto's grip lightened and Itachi managed to pry it off with ease. The elder prince got off the bed and stretched his tired limbs. Just as he was about to exit the room, he looked back. _'Perhaps it would be better if you found out yourself and knock some sense into my younger brother's head when you do.'_ Itachi chuckled and shut the door.

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N**: This chapter was interesting wasn't it~? So many twist and characters... Don't worry, next chapter will be less...stressful? XD Vivi is going to murder me when she reads this... (She HATES Madara...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating:** M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Word Count:** 3290 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning:** AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** Wow… over 2000 hits, 30 favs, and 40 alerts… I am speechless… For all of you out there, please know that I am REALLY grateful! Thank you sooooooooooo much! Luv ya!

-~:~:~:~:~-

"-_slams door open_- Damn it! Where the hell is that stupid idiot!"

That would be the eleventh door Sasuke has slammed open. The current time was two minutes past nine in the morning. Usually, Sasuke would have already awaken by seven but due to his late night study in the palace library, the young prince only managed to retreat back to his room in the wee hours of the morning. Not caring about the fact that he had to share a bed with a stranger, Sasuke simply sunk himself into his bed beside said stranger. He didn't expect his body to be so exhausted till he overslept neither did he expect to awake alone. His family had yet to escape from their slumber, thus giving Sasuke the chance to find the blonde before anyone else did. The problem was where could one person who has ever dreamed of being in a palace be at a time like this?

Heck, the young prince didn't even know how long the blonde had been up in the first place! It was strange though… There were no gardeners trimming, no maids running to complete their chores, no butlers attending or polishing. It was as though even the servants suddenly decided to sleep in. After the fourth and third floor was cleared, the young prince headed for the stairs that connected the third floor to the second floor in the left wing. Suddenly he heard laughter echo from a distance. Sasuke followed the trail of chattering and more laughter till he ended up on the first floor, outside the kitchen door. The Uchiha pressed his ear on the door to fix his difficulty of hearing the conversations properly.

A maid squealed excitingly, "Oh, he is so fascinating! He made 'that' necklace? How cute!"

'_-sigh- Typical gossip… When will they ever learn to keep their voices down?'_ Sasuke was about to leave to continue his search when he suddenly heard-

"No, Iruka is cuter!" another interjected.

'_Wait… Did she say Iruka? Isn't that…?'_

"SSSHHH! What else did he do Naruto-kun?"

'… _Naruto's in here? No way… not with those pointless maids…'_

"Oh yeah! This one time I said I was like freezing my socks off! Then he ACTUALLY went outside during the harsh winds of the 'Never-ending Dawn' to get more firewood!"

"KYAAAA~! That is adorable! What else? What else?"

"Then at the Harvest Festival a few years ago, he actually ate a-"

_SLAM_

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing… There he was looking like the evil stepmother who had found all of her stepchildren loitering around. It was rather interesting though to see the blood drain from the maids' faces except the blonde who was partially covered with flour while sitting on a counter with ALL the staff either sitting beside him or below him. Based on what the young prince overheard, then the blonde most likely became the storyteller of the kitchen. Time seemed to stop as only silent stares were exchanged until Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and jumped off the counter to approach the not-so-happy prince, "MORNING! It's about time you woke up!"

The maids could clearly feel the raging aura surrounding the young prince, "Y-your Highness, p-please forgive us for o-our lack of diligence."

But the Uchiha took no notice of the maids even as they scrammed into other doors of the kitchen. "What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was venomous but Naruto remained unaffected, "Hey you know my name! Nice to meet yo-"

"-_grabs collar of shirt_- Do you have any idea how long I had searched this ENTIRE palace for you!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Well, sorry _Your Highness_. But I didn't want to steal away your beauty sleep! Now, let go of me Teme!" The blonde struggled in Sasuke's grasped. Some maids gasped as they couldn't help but peek through the doors. "Oh no, Naruto-kun's done for!" "Quiet or they'll hear you!"

Sasuke kept his grip even when he noticed Naruto's irregular breathing during his struggles. Eventually, the Uchiha released the blonde making him fall back and lean onto the counter. Naruto continued glaring, "Besides, why should you care about where I go! I was about to leave anyway!" The blonde stood up straight and was about to walk pass the young prince when Sasuke suddenly slapped Naruto's chest. The blonde's eyes bulged as searing pain spread all over the place that was hit; decreasing his balance. Sasuke caught Naruto before he fell to the ground, "That's why, dobe."

Blue, defiant eyes looked up to the Uchiha, "-_pant_- S-shut up..-_pant_- Teme!"

The young prince sighed; all anger and rage receding. _'This is going to take a while…'_ Sasuke casually flipped Naruto and threw him on his shoulder; carrying him out of the kitchen. "OI! PUT ME DOWN! YOU STUPID ARROGANT SNOBBISH NO GOOD-"

"Are you done yet? Because I would appreciate you not shouting or punching my back while I'm carrying you."

"I didn't ask you to! Argh! I hate you!"

Sasuke chuckled when the shouting and punching ceased and Naruto shut his mouth as he continued carrying the blonde back to his room without complaint. Back in the kitchen, all the maids got out of their hiding spot, "D-did Sasuke-sama just l-laugh..?" The maids gathered around themselves in excitement, "Oh my, as expected of the prince to be so gentle with Naruto-kun!" Some even looked as though they were about to faint, "And the way he cushioned Naruto-kun's fall was.. KYA~!" Sooner or later, the maids continued with their daily chores all the while with a blush spread across their faces and giggles resounded after every sentence as the young prince and the newcomer became the talk among the servants.

Sasuke slammed his twelfth door that morning; his own bedroom and gently put a pouting Naruto on his bed. The Uchiha then proceeded to take a chair used for his dresser and sat in front of the blonde. "Look we got off on the wrong start, so let me fix it. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke extended his hand in an attempt to shake Naruto's. The blonde hesitated for a second before returning the shake, "I'm Naruto."

Sasuke smiled at the blonde making Naruto smile back, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, "Oh yeah! I went to get some flour for Pap-" The blonde stopped.

The young prince waved his hand in front of a stiff Naruto, "Oi, what's wrong?"

The blonde's arms suddenly grabbed Sasuke, "Papa and Dad don't know where I am right now! P-Papa is gonna be pacing around the room and Dad is probably a-already searching for me and! And!"

"Narut-"

_SLAM_

Two other ravens walked in and immediately approached Naruto. The first one, Naruto noted was a tall man who looked like an older version of Sasuke with dark red eyes. The second one was a beautiful woman who had…a strange look in her eyes, "Oh, looks like you ARE awake! The maids weren't lying after all!"

'_We just left the kitchen a few minutes ago… How the..? Nevermind…'_ Sasuke stared at the intruders, "What are you doing here, mother? Aniki?"

"Why to greet our new guest of course! Good morning Naruto-kun! My name is Mikoto! Oh, it's such an honor to have you here!" Mikoto downright ignored her sons and hugged Naruto tightly till his face turned pale. Sasuke was about to pry his mother off the blonde when Itachi stopped him and shook his head softly. Naruto smiled even though he could barely breathe, "I-It's nice to m-meet you, Mikoto-chan." The Queen gasped before releasing Naruto and instead grabbed his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes, "What did you call me?"

Naruto hesitantly repeated, "M-Mikoto-chan..?"

The blonde could hear a faint 'Uh-oh' in the back coming from both brothers with Sasuke face palming himself. Naruto tilted his head in confusion when suddenly Mikoto exploded, "KYAAAAA! No one has called me that for years! Oh Naruto-kun you are so sweet! I wouldn't mind if you stayed here forever! –_gasp_- Which reminds me.. You haven't eaten anything! Oh what bad hosts we have become! I'll make sure to ask the maids to prepare a feast for you and Sasuke!" And with that, Mikoto left the room with a still confused Naruto left behind. Itachi and Sasuke sighed. Naruto turned to look at both brothers and turned out he was right, they do look alike! Itachi sat on his brother's bed beside Naruto and gave him a warm smile, "I haven't even thanked you for yesterday Naruto-kun. You have our deepest gratitude for your stupid and relentlessly careless actions."

Naruto sweatdropped, _'Did he thank me through insults..?'_

"And do not worry about your parents. They are well aware of your current location and what you have done for my younger brother yesterday. Your father seemed quite proud of you!"

The blonde nodded, "Which one? No, you don't have to tell me.. Probably Dad because Papa just wouldn't believe it…"

"Hmph. You know them well. Alright, it's time for me to leave. Sasuke here will make sure you'll be prepared for branch. See you both downstairs."

After Itachi left, Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Guess that just leaves my father. How do like my family?"

Naruto stared at the door that the two had barged in from as though expecting a squealing Mikoto to suddenly bust in again, "They're nice. Especially your mother. I've never had one so now I know how they are like."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, that's just how 'she' is." The young prince got off his chair and gestured Naruto to do the same. "You have a few cracked ribs that will heal in time but Tsunade suggested that you don't move too much. However, considering your…um..attitude, I highly doubt that you will be able to resist exploring. I'll replace the bandage on your head and clean your wound after you've taken a bath."

"HEY! I don't have an ATTITUDE!"

"Yup, sure you don't." Sasuke rolled his eyes sarcastically. The young prince opened his bathroom door with Naruto behind him mumbling insults. When the blonde stepped in, he gaped with utter shock written on his face. Sasuke smirked at seeing Naruto's expression. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I meant take off _my_ shirt. Where'd you find that one anyway?"

"You have a closet don't you?"

"Good answer." After Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt, he stood completely still as the Uchiha kneeled and inspected his chest. Every now and then Naruto would wince when Sasuke's hand brushed an injured spot. After a while, Sasuke noticed Naruto's heart rate increasing; faster and faster. The young Uchiha became worried, "Naruto, are you alright? Is it difficult to breat-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence because when he looked up, Naruto's face was flushed all the way to his ears.

"I-I'm fine! Gotta go wash myself c-clean!" The blonde ran in lightning speed as he rushed towards the door that led to the huge hot tub. With the door shut, Naruto scouted around to find a towel before taking his pants off. The blonde then climbed into the hot tub and allowed his body to fully relax. Who knows when he'll enter another hot tub again and this one was gigantic! It could fill up all the people in the village!

But Naruto had no time to think about that. His heart had yet to stabilize and he knew his face was still cherry red! _'It was just like this morning! T-That stupid Teme!'_

_Naruto woke up in peace. His headache was gone and his fever had lessened. The blonde rubbed his sleepy eyes and lifted himself up as he let out a long yawn. 'How long have I been sleeping..? What happened anyway? Wher-' Naruto noticed that his other hand was clasping onto something. He looked to his side and nearly shrieked when he saw another person sleeping soundly. Not only that but they were h-holding hands! The blonde wanted to let go but for some reason, he wasn't as psyched as he should be. The hand felt rather..safe than awkward. _

_The rising Sun shone through an uncovered window and Naruto saw the ebony black hair which would mean that this person was… "A p-prince? But when did.." Suddenly, the hand shifted and the prince's eyes opened halfway sleepily. Naruto sat still; too frightened to make a single move. But when those eyes were in full view, Naruto finally saw them. Those eyes that bored into him, those eyes that he saw before he supposedly fainted… And they were also those eyes that came back for him… "It's you…" The blonde whispered. Sasuke, who was half awake, just smiled before dozing off again. _

_Naruto crawled nearer towards the now sleeping raven; excited to inspect him. The blonde studied the prince's face, his hand that was still entwined with the blonde's own and his hair. 'I wonder how old you are…' The prince was very…charming. His skin was pale and his features were perfect. Naruto went closer and closer till he was just a few inches from the raven. Unexpectedly, the prince's hand abruptly pulled Naruto's forward; making the blonde lose his balance and closing the gap between their faces instantly till both their lips crashed together. Naruto's eyes widened and this time he gave out a small shriek as he backed away so far, he fell off the bed. 'Why does this feel familiar..?' The blonde rubbed the back of his head that had landed on the floor. Luckily it wasn't the same spot as his recent head injury._

_Naruto peeked over the bed and released a sigh of relief when the prince didn't stir from his slumber. 'Oh god, that was embarrassing! How the hell am I suppose to face him now?' The blonde quickly opened what looked like a closet and searched for an appropriate shirt that fitted him and put his boots back on before leaving the room in utter silence. He couldn't possibly get over that. Naruto traced his lips that had briefly connected with the prince's. Although it was wrong and perhaps considered as breaking the law or whatever, somehow it felt…nice… 'ARGH! What are you talking about you stupid idiot! He's a prince for god's sake!' _

_Naruto walked around and caught the scent of freshly baked confectionery. As he followed the appetizing aroma, he soon ended up in front of two huge doors. The blonde opened the door only to accidently slip on the slippery floor and hit a few sacks of flour. Naruto coughed up some of the white stuff and realized that the kitchen was suddenly packed with a group of staring people. "Oh no… The flour has been tainted!" "Who is this boy?" "Hey, are you new?" "-gasp- He has an injury!"_

_Naruto sat on the floor and gave out a small laugh for being in one sticky situation after another, "My name is Naruto!"_

_One of the butlers came closer to Naruto and ruffled some flour from the blonde's hair, "It's the boy the prince brought back yesterday! Oh my goodness, please forgive us!"_

_Naruto simply waved his hands, "Hey! Hey! No need to apologize! I just followed the sweet smell of sweets and ended up here… Oh god, there's so much flour, it could probably last in my house for months!"_

_The maids ushered the butlers and 'men workers' to get more flour pronto. After they left, the maids helped Naruto up and dusted the flour from his face, hair and clothes. The blonde thanked the female servants and casually sat on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. A maid tapped Naruto's shoulder and asked curiously when she managed to get the blonde's attention, "Hey, where are you from? Do you have parents?"_

"_Um.. just over the hills after the village. And yeah, I have two dads!"_

_Squeals were heard and suddenly in a matter of seconds, the maids had surrounded him; all ears opened. "What is it like?" "Is there a mother in the relationship?" "Chika!" "What? One has to be the uke and seme right?" _

_Naruto laughed, "Actually, I'd say that Papa is the mom and Dad is..well, dad."_

"_What are their names?"_

_They talked and talked for who knows how long. Naruto loved the maids! Not only were they friendly and understanding but they were honest and frank. Suddenly, the prince busted the kitchen door open. Although Naruto was as nervous as hell, he knew that he could NEVER allow the prince to know what had happened earlier. However, their first 'official' meeting didn't go so well…_

_'How was I supposed to know that he's such a worrywart?'_ Naruto submerged himself into the water till the water level reached just below his nose; allowing him to breathe normally. He had been so anxious feeling Sasuke's cold hands on his body. It was terrifying but at the same time thrilling. He just couldn't look into Sasuke's eyes anymore! _'It's like they can read me…'_ The blonde had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door being opened and closed. Not even when the thud of a wooden stool hit the floor. Only when a voice called after him did he realize another presence, "Planning to drown yourself, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened and swiftly turned around only to see a smirking Uchiha prince, "Don't do that, Teme!"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Your fault for being partially deaf."

"WHAT!"

The prince just smiled teasingly, "Kidding. Come sit here on the edge and let me clean that wound of yours."

Naruto grumbled at being asked to shift from his current position but still did as requested though he continued submerging himself into the water. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's child-like stubbornness but little did he know that the blonde was just hiding his crimson red face from being seen. The prince handled the blonde's injury with care and gentleness that Naruto never knew he had. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" Naruto's 'Okay' response turned into a few air bubbles on the surface of the water triggering laughters from both of them.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke were out of the bathroom. The young prince had already laid a few clothes on his now made up bed. "Wait, I'm wearing your clothes?"

"Well, they were last year's but the shirt you wore just now was from 2 years ago so this should fit nicely."

"No, I mean I'm wearing 'your' clothes? I'm fine with just re-wearing mine."

Sasuke just smirked at the blonde, "Sorry, but it's already in the laundry basket."

"What! Teme!"

"Listen, 'Mikoto-chan' would be heartbroken knowing that you were forced to re-wear your blood-stained shirt and flour-ed up pants… You wouldn't want her to cry blaming herself now would you?"

Although Naruto knew that Sasuke was just playing with him but the last part was a HUGE possibility. The blonde sighed in defeat, "Fine…"

The Uchiha gave a triumphant smile as he walked to the door, "Dining room is just a left turn from where the kitchen is. We'll be waiting for you there. –_closes door_-"

Naruto inspected his clothes. Not even a few minutes had passed and Naruto was already groaning with frustration. _'He expects me to 'know' how to dress up in..! Royal clothing attire? That… TEME!'_

"I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere over the hills, Kakashi gave out a small chuckle as he worked on the potato plants. Iruka looked over to him with a perplexed look on his face, "What's the matter Kashi?"<p>

"Ever wonder what Naruto is doing right now?"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Vivi was jumping up and down (literally) when I emailed her this chapter… Then she squealed about Allen (DGM) in the newest chapter then squealed about this chapter again… *sigh* Anyways, **rabbit'sfoot** asked a brilliant question! Do any of you want wizardry in this story? I can work with and without so tell me in reviews or just pm me! Till the next chapter's out~! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating:** M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3130 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:**Sorry if this is considered late... My school has just started and what a BUSY year it is.. And since majority voted 'YES' for wizardry, many MAJOR changes were made~! Don't worry, updates will continue~ (Cuz Vivi and my other freaking classmates would pester me NON-STOP at school for a new chapter... *sigh*) Enjoy! ^.^!

-~:~:~:~:~-

The dining room was one of the most beautiful room in the entire of the Uchiha palace next to the ballroom. Three extravagant chandeliers were hanged on the upper wall in all its shining glory for everyone to see. The wide walls were layered with creamy colored wallpapers; creating an inviting atmosphere. Elegant red carpets rolled over the floor boards leaving not a single spot uncovered.

Antique vases and other precious treasures were put on display in each corner of the room; allocated on specially designed marble pillars. Unique paintings could also be seen on the beautiful walls of the room including one that was the Uchiha family symbol. The long carved wooden table became the centerpiece and main attraction of the room with a beautiful spotless linen cloth draped over it. Meals would be held here when desired.

Currently, the table presented an array of sumptuous and aromatic delicacies. From roasted beef tenderloin with barbecue sauce, vegetable stuffed chicken with a potato salad sideline, pan seared salmon fish served with lemon squeezes and lightly salted chips, wild mushroom soup accompanied by toasted garlic bread to raspberry shortbread served with strawberry syrup topped with freshly picked cranberries and a tower of chocolate macaroons and blueberry tartlets. Seated at the table was the Queen and her two sons.

"-_sigh_- Mother, please tell me you invited the entire kingdom to join us..."

"Why of course not! This is for you and Naru-kun!"

Sasuke groaned out loud. _'What is she trying to do? Feed us to death?' _"I doubt that Naruto would eat this much..."

"Stop complaining otouto. Father will join us soon enough anyway. He has heard the whole story and is rather excited to meet a son of two fathers. Now, where is our guest?"

The young prince chuckled lightly to himself. He admitted that he was cruel but he wanted to see how the blonde dressed without his presence to guide him. A knowing glare was sent to Sasuke by his older brother but that only encouraged the younger Uchiha to laugh out loud. Suddenly, the dining room door creaked open.

Mikoto gasped with awe, "Oh my Naru-kun! What elegance!"

Itachi nodded with approval while Sasuke just smiled. Naruto was wearing a light orange coat that was buttoned in the middle with bell sleeves over a white dress shirt; detailed feather stitches and chain stitches embellished the coat and sleeves. A cerulean blue neck cloth was tied in a bow on a Grafton collar. The white breeches that fitted the blonde's legs perfectly was worn with tall black boots. Naruto would pass practically anywhere as a perfectly dressed gentleman with clothes that complimented his skin, hair and eyes.

However, Naruto's face was burning with rage towards a certain raven. Sasuke gave out a small laugh before looking at the blonde, "No need to be so angry dobe. You managed did you not?"

Naruto scowled at the young prince before taking a seat next to him; opposite Mikoto and Itachi. The Queen was squealing in her seat for reasons unknown while Sasuke sipped his morning tea and Itachi stared at Naruto, "Tell me Naruto-kun. When did you learn to tie such a perfect bow like that?"

"Sasori taught me."

"Sasori? The tailor?"

Naruto nodded, "Every Summer, Deidara would go back to his hometown for 3 weeks to visit his family and get some stuff from the haberdasher! Sasori would be very lonely during that period of time so I always came to visit him with Dad. Sometimes Dad would just leave me there while he did his shopping... Sasori taught me how to sew and tie and match colors and practically the basics of sewing and tailoring so I know a few things!"

Itachi listened intently, "Interesting... Perhaps you could teach Sasuke someday. His stitching is by far the worst I've ever seen."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to glare at his brother, "Oh really? Have you seen your own, aniki?"

Mikoto giggled at her sons when the dining room door opened again, "Now, what is so funny in her-..." The newly entered King had merrily walked in only to stop in his steps when he spotted the blonde boy sitting next to his youngest son.

"Is something the matter dear?"

Fugaku was frozen stiff, "A-Ah! You must be the boy that Sasuke brought back. Itachi and Mikoto have spoken a great deal about you, you know?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Haha! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir! My name's Naruto!"

Again, the King froze, only this time his eyes bulged widely. Mikoto had sensed her husband's lack of response and enthusiasm he usually emits when they have guests so she stood up and proceeded to guide Fugaku to his seat. It looked awkward to both princes but to Naruto, it looked sweet and normal therefore his smile never left his face. The family along with their guest digged in after saying their prayers. Light conversations about Kakashi, Iruka and the villagers passed around the table. Even the usual passive Sasuke joined in when appropriate.

Mikoto and her sons enjoyed the blonde's company, "How's the food, Naru-kun?"

"Haha! That should be a rhetorical question!"

Everyone laughed at Naruto's logic except Fugaku. Ever since the King had taken his seat, he had done nothing but stare at the blonde. When everyone had calmed down, Fugaku took his chance, "So tell me Naruto about your 'real' parents."

The once laughter-filled dining room suddenly became as silent as the grave. Naruto faced the King who had a serious expression on his face and was clearly declaring answers, "What's the matter? Do you know not of their identity? You are obviously only 'adopted' by Kakashi and Iruka am I not mistaken?"

The blonde's eyes bulged in utter shock. He had no answer to that question. The blonde only lowered his head and put his silverware back on the table. Not even a whisper escaped the dining room. Just before Mikoto was about to scold her husband for asking such a personal question, Sasuke did, "Father, I believe you do not have the right to acquire such things. Naruto is our guest and it is our full duty to treat him as one and not interrogate him about secluded matters." The young prince's tone was quite flat but anyone could tell his rage behind those words.

Fugaku cleared his throat before excusing himself out of the room. Mikoto apologized softly to Naruto and got off her seat to trail after her husband. As soon as the door shut, Itachi sighed, "Otouto, perhaps this is an excellent time to take a stroll. Take blondie here along too."

The heavy cloud suddenly lifted when Naruto looked up and shouted at Itachi, "Who you calling blondie!"

Both brothers smiled and exchanged nods, "I'll be in the first drawing room if you need me."

"Yup and I'll be everywhere else. C'mon dobe."

Naruto grumpily got off his chair and crossed his arms, "What is it with you Uchiha's and nicknames? Seriously!"

* * *

><p>Mikoto knocked on the locked door again, "Dear... It's alright. I think Naruto will be alright. Won't you at least see him to assure him that you did not mean to ask of such things?"<p>

Fugaku remained silent in his study because he DID mean to ask of such things. He wanted to know of Naruto's origins. No, he needed to know. _'Naruto was it? Hmph, it actually rhymes..' _The King walked over to his shelf and took out an old book from the second shelf. It was dusty, torn at a few corners and the hardcover had lost its color but the book was still in good shape. The elder Uchiha flipped the pages of the seemingly empty book till he reached the middle page. Fugaku flicked his hand and recited, "_**Arcana Evolutus**._"

Instantly, the book shone a bright yellow before moving pictures revealed itself; as though every captured moments were recorded and were being replayed repeatedly in the pages of the book. Similar to a film being rolled with audible voices and color as radiant as it originally was. Fugaku sat on his chair as he held the book in his hands and watched the nostalgic memories refresh his mind. _'He looks just like you... Your hair...Your eyes..And 'her' face.. You once told me you had a son.. But you were gone before I even had a chance to meet him..'_ Just then the pictures showed a blonde teen falling off a tree and landing in front of a younger looking Fugaku in the forest near the palace.

_"What are you doing you fool! How dare you randomly fall from the sky in front of the crown prince!"_

The blonde teen just brushed the leaves from his shirt, grabbed his recently dropped flute and tilted his head in confusion as he looked up to Fugaku_, "...?"_

The crown prince just sighed frustratingly,_ "Your rude behaviour will get you punished you know! -sigh- Seriously, you are a fool aren't you?"_

_"Haha! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir! My name's Minato!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened a wooden door in the kitchen and lead Naruto inside, "Now wait here in the butler's pantry while I talk to my subordinate for a minute. Got it?"<p>

"Got it!" The blonde exultantly jumped and sat himself on one of the counter tops as he watched Sasuke close the door. The raven called one of the maids and ordered, "Make sure he stays in there. Give him anything he wants and don't let him out. If anyone asks, say that he is under my authority and these are my orders."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

The maid released a relieved sigh when the prince exited the kitchen completely. Other working maids immediately stopped all their activities and surrounded the maid that Sasuke had given his orders to, "What did he say?"

"Under any circumstances, Naruto-kun is PROHIBITED to leave the pantry!"

The other maids gasped in shock, "But why such cruelty? Did Naruto-kun displease the prince again?"

Suddenly, one maid shouted, culminating any other voices, "Wait! What if...Sasuke-sama is.. you know.. 'that' type?"

The maids nodded in agreement, "That would make so much sense!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was already grumbling in the pantry, "Why did I even agree to this... This is soooo boring... I wonder what Papa is doing right now... And I still owe Dad a kiss.. -_sigh_-"

_Knock knock_

"Naruto-kun! It's us!"

At hearing high-pitched voices, the blonde immediately recharged and came back to life, "Hey guys! Whatcha doing here? Are you on lockdown too?"

"Haha! No, of course not. But we are here to attend to your needs."

"Needs..?"

The maids giggled at Naruto's cuteness, "Sasuke-sama said to give you anything you want to please you as long as you remain in the pantry till he comes to escort you out."

The blonde gave a cunning smile, "Oh really? Anything?"

* * *

><p>"The entire room? By tonight? You can't be serious right..?"<p>

Sasuke glared heatedly at Suigetsu, "Get it done or I'll slice you."

"Geez, alright alright... What is so important about the newbie anyway?"

The young prince merely scoffed as he walked away, "Make sure to lay low. Tell Juugo and Karin as well. He's back."

"Juugo I will, but Karin no need."

"What?"

"Have you seen the maids? As long as she 'squeals' around, we're safe."

Sasuke sighed, "Right..." The young prince left the sitting room and headed off to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, every maid that Sasuke could've sworn were working just now had disappeared. _'Let me guess..' _The raven stood in front of the butler's pantry and already he could hear the giggles. Sasuke opened the door and there he was again...as the evil stepmother... And the blonde was in a chocolate mess this time instead of flour... _'I don't even want to know why..Thank god it's just his face..'_

"What took you so long, Teme!"

Sasuke leaned on the door frame lazily, "That doesn't matter. Is this going to be a regular thing with you? Attracting ALL the maids?"

"Who asked you to leave me in this...butcher's pantry!"

"Butler's pantry you moron. C'mon let's go."

Sasuke walked towards the exit but soon noticed that Naruto wasn't following. He nearly shouted the blonde's name but when he looked back, he saw Naruto squirming in the maids' grasp as they cleaned him up. The prince's frown briefly turned upside down.

"Okay, okay I'm clean! Can I go now?"

The maids smiled as they released the pouting blonde. When Naruto was about to exit the pantry, Sasuke heard one of them whisper, "Remember Naruto-kun~! We know your secret!" Giggles burst from the maids as the blonde's face gained an obvious pink tint. "SSSHHH! Or I'll never tell anymore stories!" The blonde walked out and rushed towards Sasuke's side as they walked from the kitchen to the corridors, "So, where are we going~?"

Sasuke chuckled, _'Of course he doesn't know about Kakashi's request. Oh well, it's more amusing this way anyway.' _ "Naruto, would like a tour around the palace?"

The prince took in every detail of the blonde's face; from a normal cheery expression to extreme anxiousness. "WOULD I! Really? REALLY? You are gonna take me everywhere in this huge place? Really!"

The warmest and happiest smile graced the prince's face, "Yes, I promise."

"YAY!" The blonde threw a punch in the air and jumped around happily.

Behind a wall, unseen by both teens, a hidden figure smiled.

* * *

><p>Four hours had already passed but Sasuke had only managed to show a few of the sitting rooms, study rooms, the Grand Hall, and the Gallery Hallway all on the first floor. They haven't even explored the main ground along with the rest of the floors. Sasuke had planned on getting it over with but Naruto kept making stops to inspect the flooring, the carpets, the windows, the curtains and even the picture frames!<p>

"C'mon dobe, we have a lot of ground to cover."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as a child's that were overtaken with curiousity, "Hey Sasuke! Where does this lead to?" The blonde pointed to what may look like a normal wall to other 'normal' people but not him. The fact that Naruto had found the Uchiha secret door in the first floor's fourth study room was... bewildering! Sasuke instantly grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the room, "Hey! What the hell, Teme!"

_'No one must ever know of that room.'_The young prince's grip tightened, "Naruto, never and I mean NEVER mention of that entrance again." It was a direct order said sternly and meant to be understood and not to be ignored. The blonde just nodded his head silently as Sasuke's pace increased. Naruto started feeling light-headed and he realized that it was getting harder to breathe. The blonde gripped Sasuke's hand as hard as he could. When the young prince noticed, he stopped and his senses finally came back to him.

"Naruto! Why didn't you say I was going too fast!"

"-_pant_- T-Tried to...-_pant_-"

Sasuke pressed his forehead against the Naruto's, "Calm down. Try to breathe normally again. Follow me." The young prince shut his eyes and took in deep breathes; encouraging the blonde to do the same. Naruto knew it was working when his vision started clearing up. He could see Sasuke's face just as up close as it was last night; calm and peaceful. This time his heart wasn't overreacting, instead it was... blissful. When Naruto's breathing became normal again, the raven opened his eyes and looked straight into Naruto's, "Better now?"

The blonde just smiled and nodded lightly. Just then, Naruto's nose caught scent of the Spring breeze. He ran pass Sasuke and followed the trail. Sasuke was dumbfounded but regained composure as he walked after Naruto. It turns out; the blonde went to the balcony of the first floor's drawing room. _'That's weird.. I thought Itachi said he'd be here..'_

Naruto was leaning over the balcony, "Hey Sasuke! Did you watch the sun rise of the first day of Spring?"

"Why you ask?"

"It's just that, I saw the Sun rise right over those hills..-_points forward_- and it felt so good! So did you watch it?"

_'Yes'_, "No, it was during the darkest hour of the last season. Why on Earth were you still up anyway? Even if the entire season is considered a blackout, the villagers never lose track of time."

Naruto's happy face suddenly turned blank, "I don't know either... I was pretty sure I was already asleep but then suddenly I woke up in a sweat and I had this urge to just go outside..."

* * *

><p><em>SLAM<em>

_"-groans- Otouto, what are you, -yawn- doing here...?"_

_"-pants- I want to go -pants- to the hills."_

_"Mmm...Now?"_

_"Now."_

* * *

><p>"And then I woke Papa up and asked him to go to the roof. Then I waited for Dad to come home from the Yamanaka's bakery and I practically dragged him upstairs!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"At least bring these lanterns Tachi! Make sure Sasuke has one too! And why isn't your brother wearing his coat! Uchiha Sasuke, get back inside here and put on your coat! SASUKE! Oh dear he's gone into the woods!"<em>

_"Do not worry Mother, I'll go with him."_

_"Be careful out there."_

_"-nods- I will Mother."_

* * *

><p>"Then I felt it! I knew it was coming! I knew the Sun was going to rise and it did! Isn't it weird?"<p>

The whole time it was as though Sasuke wasn't focusing. _'Why did he experience exactly what I did..?'_ A strong wind flew by, drawing leaves from nearby trees. Naruto managed to avoid them making them hit and land excessively on the young prince standing behind the blonde.

"Pfft- HAHAHAHA! You got so much leaves on you Sasuke!"

Sasuke just stared endlessly at Naruto. The Sun shone brightly for a Spring afternoon but that only made the view better. At least to Sasuke it did. Deep blue eyes twinkled, golden hair glowing, a smile greeting him warmly, and laughter filled the air. Then he finally apprehended what he had said to his brother when the Sun rose that day when even he went out to the hills just because he too woke up in the middle of the night and had the sudden urge to get out of the palace.

_"A new year shall begin and no longer will we be surrounded by this darkness."_

The young princed smiled yet again. It wasn't just the coming of Spring that lifted the darkness ... But the coming of 'someone'.

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Enjoyed that? Cuz I enjoyed writing it! I am seriously head over heels for this couple... And a late Happy New Year everybody! I actually went out and had dinner at O'Briens then I went to eat ice-cream at Swensen's, then my family drove out to this bridge and when the clock stroke 12, we saw at least 6-7 different locations of fireworks cuz the bridge was sooooooo high! \^O^/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word** **Count**: 3120 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N**: Sorry it took a week to post this… High school is fun and all but I feel as though my best friend is ditching me… I feel so sad and heartbroken.. Vivi says it's just a teenager thing and all will be okay soon… Since my life is in conflict, this story will too! Therefore, get ready for some mind-boggling stuff you may not understand now cuz I'm in psycho mood~ O.O

-~:~:~:~:~-

Itachi sipped his caramel tea as he basked in the freedom of the drawing room. The Sun was setting and since no one had requested a family dinner, he could eat as late as he wanted to. Itachi stared at the other teacup on the small table – it was getting cold. However, Itachi took no notice of the fact as he continued sipping his sound of light footsteps alerted the elder prince, "Hmm…3..2..1.."

_CREAK_

The vast wooden door opened and the newly arrived person came in and walked to the available seat across Itachi.

"Your tea was getting cold. You should be more punctual next time, otouto."

"I did not ask you to wait for me did I?" Not once would Sasuke ever be 'kind' enough to actually greet his brother in a more..loving manner. Itachi chuckled at hearing his brother's words, "Is he asleep?"

"Like a log." The young prince lifted his teacup and took a small sip of it; licking his lips as the sweetness of the tea washed over his taste bud.

"I assume you have managed to finish the first floor then?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Barely. He kept on wanting to see this and see that, I did not know how to speed up the tour at all."

Itachi gave his younger brother a sly look, "So, you dislike him being here then?"

The room became silent making Itachi let out a small laugh, "That answers it. Though I do have to say, I haven't seen you climb trees since you were 10."

Sasuke's eyes bulged, "You were-"

"Believe me, both of your laughter can be heard within a hundred meter radius; only a deaf person wouldn't hear it. And only a very depressed person would actually refuse to see what the commotion was about."

The younger raven cleared his throat as a red tint covered his cheeks; ashamed that his brother had seen him act in such a… childish way.

"Mother screamed from her room when you and blondie started playing on the tree vines." Itachi truly enjoyed seeing the hue of Sasuke's face getting darker and darker with each passing second, "It's like he brings out the inner you that had been dying for release…"

_SLAM_

"Ah, looks like I overdid it again… Oh well." Itachi continued sipping his tea as Sasuke's clearly fumed head affected his stomping.

* * *

><p>"That idiot!" <em>'Did he have to mention the details!'<em> Though that was not what Sasuke was truly embarrassed about. _'…were we really that loud..?'_ With his mind wandering off, the young prince slowed down his steps. The raven was driven out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Yo!"

Sasuke nearly jumped but Uchiha's do not jump, instead they…flinch, "What is it Suigetsu?"

"It's done! Juugo helped with the lifting and I already bought the things you asked me to get from the village. Yamato gave his greetings by the way!"

"Good. Ask someone to bring his dinner to his room then. If we're not there yet, tell her to just leave it on the table."

Suigetsu nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir~! Oh and did you know that your mother screamed pretty loud just now? Juugo nearly dropped the bed… That would've been bad.. Now that I think about it, if he had dropped the bed, then-"

Sasuke glared sternly at the talkative albino, "Get going, Suigetsu."

"Alright, alright."

As Suigetsu left, Sasuke made his way to his own room, thinking about recent matters. So what if they did play on the huge tree? It was probably 100 years old! The branches had overlapped part of the balcony and the luscious vines were sturdy enough to hold at least 3 people on the same vine! After all, the young prince couldn't remember the last time he had a good laugh. Besides, getting to feel the adrenaline of climbing up a tree was ecstatic. Itachi was right, he hadn't done it in a long time; not like he was losing his touch or anything and Naruto himself was an excellent climber however he was a very bad swinger. Just the slightest memory of what they had done earlier brought a smile to Sasuke's face.

The raven opened the door to his room; noticing that the Sun had fully set and the room was as dark as the night sky yet he could still see the sleeping figure on his bed. He himself was tired from walking (and climbing) all day but refrained from resting until all the important matters had been dealt with. Like his father had mentioned, Naruto was his responsibility. Therefore, it was only fit that he arranged Naruto's own bedroom for the time being. The young prince approached his bed.

"... This is so dejavu…"

It almost hurt him to wake the blonde up but it had to be done. Sasuke nudged the blonde softly, "Oi, wake up."

"…zzz…zzz..zz…"

The raven sighed, "Get off my bed dobe!"

Sasuke pulled the blanket Naruto was sleeping on making the blonde jolt and fall off the bed, "WHAT THE-! Ow.."

The young prince smirked, "Proper way to wake a dobe up. Don't blame me."

Naruto rubbed his neck, "THE HELL TEME!"

The young prince extended his hand, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>"-<em>door closes<em>- Now, where was I? Ah, right… Mikoto…"

Fugaku was about to leave when he heard a person clear her voice, "No, not Mikoto. Na-ru-to. You go to him first then you come to me~!"

Again, Uchiha's do not jump. They flinch, "Have you been waiting outside the entire time?"

"No, I just came out from the boudoir… Needed some rest after what your son did earlier.." Mikoto giggled childishly before walking down the corridor. Fugaku was left alone again, "That woman never changes…" _'But she has a point..'_ And with that in mind, the King made his way to his son's bedroom; hoping that the blonde would be there.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"…"

"Are we gonna continue the tour? 'Cause now I wanna go to that library Itachi said you always locked yourself in during 'The Never-ending Dawn'!"

"First of all, no. Second of all, when the hell did you speak with my brother?"

"We use telepathy~!"

"-_sigh_- Fine, he was always the weird one anyway… We're here."

Naruto's face turned into a puzzled one as they faced a wall after taking only a few turns from the prince's quarters, "Um… Is this a historic wall or something…?"

"You can say that. Itachi and I used to play here all the time."

"…you guys played with a wall..? And you say he's the weird one?"

Sasuke chuckled and took one step forward, "For someone who could detect the secret door, you sure are blind for not being able to see this." The young prince gave the wall a push making an outline of a rectangular door visible. Sasuke continued pushing till it was fully open.

"..n-no way.."

* * *

><p>"-<em>sigh<em>- Guess they weren't in there…" As soon as the King made his first turn, he caught sight of his eldest son, "Itachi, have you seen your younger brother?"

Itachi hummed thoughtfully, "Now that 12 minutes and 40 seconds have passed, I think he should be okay.. He's probably with blondie too…"

"Excuse me?"

Itachi smiled at his father, "All you have to do is follow the sound of laughter. You'll definitely hear it."

"The sound of laughter? From who?"

The elder prince tittered softly as he walked past his father, "Just listen father." Soon, Itachi was no left the corridor for good. Fugaku was perplexed, _'Laughter? Why laughter?' _Nonetheless, the King did as he was advised. Fugaku took a few steps making sure to be extra alert and to listen intently. After a few minutes with no luck of hearing anything, the raven was about to give up when a flushed maid suddenly passed by. She was in such a hurry that she did not even bother to greet the King; more or less notice him.

Fugaku was about to stop her but a particular sound that echoed throughout the corridor suddenly broke the silence.

* * *

><p>"COOL!" Naruto couldn't stop jumping around as the door was opened and the lights were on till he actually rushed inside to explore the new room. Sasuke watched the blonde with amusement. The room was actually relatively cozy and inviting. The wallpapers were just as he had remembered them; light blue background with a few cloud-like patterns painted at random places. The only difference was the presence of a bed, a wardrobe and a small wooden table on the floor.<p>

Naruto made a sudden jump on the bed thus making him bounce back up, "Haha! This bed is fun and bouncy!"

Sasuke smiled at the blonde, "It's yours."

Naruto's eyes became as wide as saucers, "W-what..?"

"You don't expect me to share my bed every night now do you? Besides, you need your space till the tour is over." Sasuke was suddenly struck by what he had just said, _'Only till the tour is over..'_

Little the prince knew that the same phrase had struck the blonde as well. The room's atmosphere instantly became freezing cold. To their surprise, three knocks resounded on the invisible door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted. The blonde jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Not even after 4 steps, Naruto accidently slipped; alerting the raven, "Naruto!" The young prince knew he would not make it on time. So thinking on his feet, Sasuke acted with wisdom; protecting the blonde's head from crashing on the hard floor. The raven reached his hand out and held it against the blonde's head even when it meant him falling as well. Both of them landed facing each other with a loud thud; Naruto being on the bottom with Sasuke on top. Groans could be heard from the two.

"Ow..Is your head okay?" Sasuke's hand was in major pain from cushioning the blonde's head as was his knees but he ignored them.

"Y-yeah… How'd you..?"

_CRASH_

Sasuke looked up and so did Naruto only he did it upside down. An EXTREMELY red maid was standing from the opened door with her hands covering her mouth. An awkward silence suddenly came. Before the raven or the blonde could say anything, the flushed maid went into a restless panic mode as she picked up all that was dropped and started apologizing repeatedly, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Your Highness! I-I'll bring a n-n-new one i-immediately! –_runs off_-"

Neither the blonde nor the raven knew how to react to that. They stared at where the maid once stood, then at each other.

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, both of them laughed in sync, "..-_pfft_- Hahahahahaha!"

Sasuke rolled over and sat beside the blonde as both of them continued their laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Fugaku trailed after the sound as fast as he could; fearing that it might disappear as soon as it came. It had been a while since the palace was filled with laughter. Due to the seriousness of the Uchiha family, even the happiest person would never do more than a moderate laugh but this was…a loud earnest laughter and it definitely came from two people. As the King got closer to the source, he stopped when he knew he had reached too far. Not wanting to be seen, Fugaku hid behind a wall of the corridor before the turn that led to the voices.<p>

"Haha! D-did you see the look on her face! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hah! That was priceless! Alright, come on get off the ground."

"_-stares at the ceiling- _Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You said you and Itachi used to play here. What did you mean by that?"

Fugaku heard his son 'laugh' softly, "When we were bored, we would boycott any event or lessons we had to go to by hiding in this room. The instructors could never find us because they did not know that this room existed. Mother and father would scold us for misusing our 'accidental room'."

"Accidental?"

"It was built for the so-called family heirloom but it went missing a few years back. Not that it meant anything. It was just a treasure our family had kept for generations."

"Not mean ANYTHING! Have you lost your mind! It's a family heirloom! It should mean something shouldn't it?"

"Nah, just another black piece of stone… Matches our hair, that's it."

"You're so boring…"

"Thank you. I need to clean your wound before you rest. We got a long day tomorrow… I'll go wash the towel. You go lie down on the bed."

"Pushover…"

The King heard his son enter the bathroom and the blonde rolling on the bed. _'Wait, since when was there a bed in there?'_

"Black huh? 'The nihility of all colors, yet it's the beautiful endless depth of an unknown abyss.' Surely, that means something, Sasuke-teme…"

Fugaku froze in his spot, his eyes opened to its maximum as his mind went blank and his breathing heightened. No one knew of that phrase… No one should EVER know of that phrase except for…

* * *

><p>"-<em>closes door<em>- Hey, Narut- Aaaaaand he's asleep again.. Seriously, dobe.."

Sasuke walked over to the bed and set the towel aside. Without disturbing the snoozing blonde, Sasuke cleaned his wound and was surprised that it was already healing. Probably just a few more days till it would disappear from sight. "You haven't even eaten your dinner yet. –_sigh_- It doesn't even look like any maids would be here for a while…" Sasuke could imagine them squealing in the pantry already. The young prince shivered involuntarily as he re-wrapped Naruto's head.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he got up to leave the room. The raven turned the lights off before whispering a quiet "Goodnight" and left closed the door. Almost instantly, the young prince heard feet shuffling, "Who's there!" Sasuke checked all the corridors only to find them empty. _'The eavesdropper must have left already… It's not like it could be anybody anyway…'_ The face of his uncle suddenly came to his mind. Sasuke couldn't imagine if it was his uncle that was hiding previously. _'Damn it! I gotta find him!'_

* * *

><p><em>SLAM<em>

"My oh my, what a surprise Fu. Is there something I can do for you?"

Fugaku stomped towards his older brother and held him by the collar, "What did you tell him?"

Madara chuckled at his younger brother's sudden aggressiveness, "Tell who may I inquire?"

"Naruto!"

"Hmm… Doesn't ring a bell."

Fugaku was boiling with anger, "The boy that saved Sasuke from his horse the other day! The boy that's living with us momentarily! That Naruto!"

The elder Uchiha showed a genuinely surprised look. He did not know of a new guest. And not just a guest it was. _'The boy that had saved Sasuke you say?'_ "I am sorry Fu, but I have yet to meet him. Perhaps it would be wise for you to not immediately jump to conclusions. Moreover, blaming it on your older brother who just got back home is also very irrational."

Fugaku calmed down after hearing what his brother had to say and Madara's reasons were logical. _'Then… how did he..?'_

_SLAM_

"-_pant_- Father..?"

Both Fugaku and Madara looked towards Sasuke who had just opened the door, "What day is this? 'Slamming doors open' day? What is with all of you? I go for a trip with all of you moody and all. Then when I come back, all of you suddenly become so energetic! Tell me about this new guest of ours, Fu~!"

The King just huffed in annoyance before leaving the room without another word. Madara shrugged to himself as he approached his nephew, "Now, what can I do for you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just glared at his uncle before responding, "Nothing, just checking." The young prince left the scene and walked back to his room. _'He couldn't have moved that fast… Especially if father was with him. Then who did spy on us?'_

Meanwhile, back in the study room, Madara was keen on meeting the new guest that had made his younger brother so furious and Sasuke so rebellious all of a sudden. "I should meet this 'Naruto'…"

* * *

><p>The young prince flopped on his bed. His body relaxed and the aching feeling finally sets in. There were so many things to think about and yet his eyes became drowsy. Just a few minutes later and the prince was already fast asleep.<p>

Two dark crimson red eyes opened as he scanned the palace sharply from a tall tree, "How is everything?"

**"**_**Just as it always was… Though there was a bit of conflict between your father and uncle. It didn't last long though… Are your eyes back?"**_

"Yes, my brother has fallen asleep. I still can't believe he gave our play room away…"

**"**_**Are there any orders, Itachi-sama?"**_

"Just keep your eyes and ears open."

**"**_**Yes sir. …Wait, there's movement."**_

"From which location?"

**"…Your play room."**

'_..Naruto?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't sleep… He only managed to for a few minutes before he woke up again. He thought that he had gotten 'it' over with. Besides, he wasn't even sleeping when Sasuke told him to wake up earlier. Last time this happened, Iruka had comforted him and he ended up sleeping with both his dads that night. But that was years ago. He had managed to sleep on his own until now. The blonde directed himself between corridors until he came to a familiar door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**I am prepared to strike, sir."**_

"No, leave him. He's not a threat to Sasuke."

**"**_**But..!"**_

"He is NOT a threat, Kisame. Are you defying me?"

**"**_**No, sir."**_

"Good."

Itachi watched Naruto's every move. The blonde opened the door and just…sat on the bed next to his little brother. That's it, "What're you doing blondie?"

**"**_**I can't sleep, papa…"**_

Itachi stood sentry. _'W-was that..?'_

**"**_**I don't want to be alone again…"**_

The elder prince saw Naruto hug his knees and clench his head using his fists; like he was rejecting the world around him. Itachi could not make a move, especially if Naruto could 'voice' and communicate like that. Not like it looked as though he was aware of it. Suddenly, the blonde laid down beside Sasuke and stared at the young prince. Not long after, Naruto fell asleep.

Itachi just smiled at the two. _'Guess that was all he needed..'_

"Kisame, we're done for the night."

**"**_**Yes sir."**_

Itachi jumped down from the tree and casually walked back to his room. The night was silent and tranquil. But the elder prince could feel its wrath. Something was going to happen really soon and he was not going to let it commence. Especially with a new 'little brother' under his wing.

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I forgot, thnx for the support guys! Still love you all~! Toodles! ^.^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating:** M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word** **Count**: 3160 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N**: Tee-hee! I'm VERY sadistic right now and sadly, I found my prey… For those of you who want to know why, please read this masterpiece titled '**Haunted'** by **Rasengan22**! It's AWESOME! \^O^/ On with the story~! (Be careful of the not-so-dark-but-may-be-disturbing part!)

-~:~:~:~:~-

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The young prince's eyelids lifted easily seeming that he did not sleep in peace the previous night. An uneasy feeling overwhelmed him as he felt wondering eyes staring at him. The raven was positive no one was in his room when he first awakened. Nonetheless, Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore after that even after snuggling himself comfortably under the covers, "Come in."

The big wooden door of the prince's quarters opened at hearing the response, "Good Morning, Young Master."

"Mornin' Juugo. –_groans while stretching arms and sits up_- What brings you here this morning?"

The tall servant lowered his head politely, "Your mother has requested for you to be well informed of today's schedule."

Realization hit Sasuke. Things were already back to its normal routine. "-_sigh_- Fire away.."

"At 10, the riding instructor will be waiting at the stable to observe your progress. Then, you shall rejoin your family for lunch. At 2, you will be seeing the violin instructor in the third study room of the second floor. Afterwards, your father has requested a small family gathering to discuss of heightening matters. Tea time will be held when appropriate. Also, your uncle will be leaving again in three days time to attend a neighboring kingdom's coming-of-age ceremony for their prince as your father's representative."

The raven's eyes widened, "He's leaving? To which kingdom? The south?"

"Apparently so young master. It is only logical that we increase our bond seeing that the female sibling of said prince may someday be your lawful wedded wife."

Sasuke frustratingly looked away, "Do not speak of it again, Juugo."

The servant merely nodded, "Yes, young master. Shall I help you start your day?"

The young prince was off his bed in a jiffy; undressing his upper half, "No, I can handle it myself. Have you met 'him' yet?"

Juugo smiled, "Not personally but from a distance and through all the huge talk about him, I doubt that there will be much difference when I do meet his acquaintance."

Sasuke scoffed, "That's what you say."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The young prince nodded when his servant gave an implicit signal allowing Juugo to open the door. A happy face greeted Sasuke, "Good morning Sunshine."

"Knock it off aniki." The young prince retorted rudely with an additional glare.

Itachi's eyes widened for a split second before he childishly whined with a pout on his face, "Sunshine's not so happy this morning… Oh well. Juugo, will you please excuse us?"

The servant bowed, "Of course, Itachi-sama." And left the room without another word. After the door was closed, Itachi's normally friendly face morphed into a serious one, "Mind telling me what is bothering you, otouto?"

The young prince proceeded to his closet to find a suitable attire as he bluntly ignored his brother.

"Sasuke, if you do not tell me wha-"

"Why does it matter anyway?" Sasuke interjected. Itachi always knew when he was irritated, disgusted, angry, tired and mostly bothered without having the need to ask but merely through observation of his impossibly stoic expression, body language and daily oral or verbal response. Like he once said to Naruto, Itachi was always the weird one - if not extremely vigilant. It wasn't a surprise that Itachi requested Juugo to leave them when he usually encourages the presence of others for Sasuke's sake. Basically because no one can 'see' Sasuke like he can. In multiple ways, the young prince appreciated it but sometimes it was just annoying… In this case, it was suffocating.

"-_sigh_- It was just a sleepless night aniki. There is nothing else but that. Now get out, I have to change."

The elder prince eyed Sasuke suspiciously but accepted the answer still, "Alright then. I just came up here to tell you that breakfast will be at the gardens. It seems Mother wants to embrace the green outdoors today." Itachi left the room with one last smile towards the young prince. _'Perhaps that will help all of us…'_

* * *

><p>"This is boring…" Naruto rolled on his bed as he waited for something to happen. "-<em>sigh<em>- Guess nothing's gonna happen…" The blonde had navigated himself back to his room last night when he suddenly woke up in front of Sasuke AGAIN. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there in the first place but whatever it was, he hoped that it would never repeat. Naruto had already changed back to his own clothes that smelled like… vanilla? Oh well, who was he to complain? When he woke up again, his clothes had been washed and folded neatly in the closet.

The blonde made a note to himself to thank the maids later on. Now, he had to figure out what to do next. The door could be opened easily but he didn't want to seem rude by leaving and walking around the palace when he himself was just a 'guest' and not even a royal one at that. Naruto groaned frustratingly as he plopped his face back on the fluffy, white pillows. Suddenly he heard a soft whisper of the Spring breeze. The blonde got off the bed and followed the sound curiously to the back of the small wooden table on the floor. Naruto pushed the table to the side as gently as he could to avoid anyone hearing him.

It took awhile especially since the table didn't budge during his first few tries but eventually he was able to get it out of the way. What he found shocked him to no end. _'This place is full of weird things Sasuke… And it's not just your brother too..' _There was a hole big enough to fit one person through in the wall. It looked deep and endless but Naruto was sure that it led outside somewhere. As the blonde was about to squeeze himself in, the tapping sound of footsteps echoed; disturbing his quest. Naruto swiftly pulled the table along with the table cloth and blocked the newly discovered entrance. Just on time, the door opened, "Good morning blondie!"

The blonde grimaced and pointed his finger defiantly towards the man at the door, "My name is NARUTO! Not blondie!"

Itachi smiled happily, "But it fits you! C'mon, we're about to have breakfast. Join us?"

On cue, Naruto's stomach grumbled hungrily, answering the question. The blonde laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck, "Breakfast sounds great." Naruto followed Itachi outside as he took one last glance at the small table, _'Guess you'll have to wait..'_ The blonde skipped after the elder prince and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast at the gardens you say?"<p>

The maid shivered at hearing the cold voice, "Y-Yes s-s-sir…"

Madara chuckled at the maid's obvious frightened state, "Very well then. Dismiss." The maid bowed and left the room faster than when she came in. The Uchiha was sitting on his chair of his study room on the second floor. The small table lamp being the only source of light in the windowless room was bound to plant a sense of uneasiness in anyone. "-_sigh_- It's so sad that the rabbit has yet to enter the hole… No matter, eventually it will." Madara got off his chair and exited his room. Walking through the corridors, he realized that he was actually heading to the venue of the gathering.

As much as he enjoyed seeing his Sasuke's angered face, it was still vexing to go to a family gathering. Just as Madara was about to turn back, he heard voices echo in the courtyard. The Uchiha walked over to the edge and saw his eldest nephew walking with another person beside him. A blonde boy and he seemed to be shouting casually at Itachi as though status meant nothing to him. The boy was probably younger than Sasuke if not the same age. _'So, that's our new guest hmm?' _Madara watched them intently. Then, everything mashed together.

A familiar face suddenly came to his mind. The Uchiha's brain short-circuited for a few seconds; temporarily disabling his ability to think things through. Then, Madara smiled eerily to himself, "That would explain Fu's unusual behavior wouldn't it Minato?" _'So it wasn't a rabbit.. It's a little baby fox~'_

* * *

><p>Itachi could feel eyes staring at him though it remained oblivious to Naruto. The elder Uchiha continued teasing the blonde; feeling somewhat warm to have someone that is easily annoyed. As they were about to exit the courtyard and enter the gardens, Itachi glanced behind him sharply but could not see anyone. <em>'Perhaps it's just my imagination..'<em>

Naruto pouted when Itachi didn't budge from the small gate that connected the courtyard to the outside of the palace walls, "C'mon weasel!"

Itachi regained his senses and turned his face to Naruto with a smirk, "Sorry blondie but the only one sensitive with name calling is you."

"AGH! Stop with the 'blondie'! For the last time my name is-"

"Dobe."

Naruto turned to see another smirking raven, "Oh great, now there are two of you!"

Sasuke smiled, "Come, Mother is already waiting underneath the apricot trees."

* * *

><p>The camouflaged door creaked as it was pushed open, "-<em>sigh<em>- Why was I given this duty again? Ah right.. Pissing off the maids will surely get you farther than you expect.." Suigetsu scanned the room carefully as he closed the door, "If I was a hyperactive blonde from the village, where would I put my dirty clothes in a palace?" The albino's head shot towards the bathroom. Suigetsu opened the door and was happy to see what was intended, "Yup! There it is~ Now to just shove it in Karin's face and th-"

The albino's monologue was interrupted by heavy footsteps. Suigetsu's senses heightened as the footsteps got louder and louder. Not wanting to be seen by unwanted people, the albino quickly hid under the bed without a sound. As expected, the secret door opened but being underneath the bed with the blankets draping over, Suigetsu couldn't identify the visitor unless he or she were to say something. That way he could figure who the person was.

A soft laugh was heard until, "**_Initium Habentes Alica_.**" (Commencing Possessing Spell) The voice was deep, dark and dangerous. Suigetsu tried adjusting his position to get closer to the voice. Throughout experience, he couldn't think of anyone but…

"**_Ducere vulpes in foveam_.**" (Lead the fox into the pit) The albino didn't like his current position. For some reason the air was starting to thicken and it was getting harder to breathe. The lingering voice only made it worst.

"_**To tenebris manet**." _(To the awaiting darkness) Suigetsu held his hands to his mouth, avoiding his pants to be heard. _'This is not good! If I'm discovered..! Karin's gonna kill me for not bringing down the laundry!'_ The albino shut his eyes in a fruitless attempt to calm himself.

"**_Et dirige in via animum eius capti_**." (And let his trapped mind guide the way) Finally after what sounded like a light explosion, the air was back to normal again. Suigetsu released a silent sigh of relief as he eagerly took in oxygen for his tired lungs. The only problem now was 'that person' who was still in the room. _'Damn! Whatever he did just now, Sasuke would definitely not like it!'_

"Oh, he most certainly won't." Suigetsu's eyes widened. Suddenly he felt a strong force pull his legs; dragging him out from underneath the bed. The albino winced as the carpet burns throbbed on his arms and legs though what he was about to face was probably worst than mere burns. Suigetsu found himself facing Uchiha Madara upside down as the force held him in the air by his feet. But the most terrifying part was the death look from those piercing red eyes that showed no mercy at all.

"Eavesdropping were we?" More unknown forces wrapped around the albino; strangling his whole body severely. "Agh- AHHHH!" The Uchiha watched the scene with a smirk on his face when he noticed a pile of clothes dragged along with the albino not too long ago. "Perhaps you came with an innocent intent but I can't have anyone crashing the party now would I?" Madara walked slowly towards the suffering servant, "Though you could be of some use~"

Suigetsu glared at the Uchiha, "G-GO TO HELL!"

Madara's smirk turned downwards, "Suit yourself."

With a snap of his fingers, Suigetsu felt the pressure increase. The albino released a silent scream as he coughed up blood and saw it sputter on the floor below him. Satisfied with torturing the servant, Madara loosened the force causing the albino to swing dazedly like a pendulum. "You should learn some respect and I know just how to fix that."

Suigetsu couldn't think anymore. His entire body ached as though he was crushed brutally. A few minutes passed and he heard what sounded similar to those previous words echo in his head. They were coursing through him, binding him, commanding him. Then, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Cool! The apricot flowers are blooming!"<p>

Mikoto laughed at seeing Naruto's child-like curiosity towards the tree they were sitting under, "Careful, Naru-chan! The ripe ones on top might fall on us anytime~!"

Sasuke sent his mother a questioning look, "Then why did you bring us out here in the first place?"

Naruto's eyes averted towards a taller tree, "Hey, can I go to that one?"

The Queen was taken aback by the sudden request but allowed the blonde to roam free, "Be careful of the insects. Some of them are poisonous!"

If the blonde was happy before, now he was ecstatic. Naruto got off his chair and ran to the other tree. Itachi excused himself as he trailed after the blonde, "Anything might happen if it's him.."

Mikoto and Sasuke watched from underneath the apricot tree, basking in the calm and breezy season. The Queen smiled at her younger son, "Itachi asked me this morning…"

Sasuke who was sipping his tea, glanced towards his mother with a bored look, "About what?"

"What if he misses them?"

The young prince frowned, "Miss who?"

Mikoto giggled, "His parents silly! Two days is a long time for a child who has never left his parents side and vice versa. He may not show it but I'm very sure he misses them already… Wouldn't you, Sasuke dear?"

The young prince put his cup down as he looked over to Naruto who was already on top of the tree with Itachi sitting comfortably underneath it while reading a book. The desire to ask where the book came from escaped Sasuke's mind as he his attention focused on the blonde, "A visit sounds nice Mother."

The Queen smiled at her son who got up and walked over to the huge tree. The younger prince proceeded to climb the tree as well; not caring about his clothes being dirtied. Itachi looked up and just shook his head with a smile when the two started competing to climb to the top. Mikoto was so thankful for the lovely sight that was enhanced by nature itself. _'If only you were here Fu…'_

And he was; in a drawing room facing their huge orchard. The King couldn't help but feel happy seeing his family out there. It actually reminded him of his good old days. After a night worth of thinking, Fugaku decided to just ignore Naruto's precise feature of his childhood friend. Coincidence will always be coincidence. The King sighed as he sat on one the chairs available and waited for time to pass.

* * *

><p>Naruto panicked when he was told to get on a horse, "W-Wait, where are we going? Why isn't Sasuke coming along? Am I in trouble?"<p>

Sasuke sighed, "No you twit.. You'll be spending the day with Itachi. I have a lot of things to deal with today so make sure to not get into any trouble. That reminds me…" The young prince gestured Naruto to sit on a helping stool. Gently, Sasuke took off the blonde's bandage. _'It actually healed perfectly…' _

"What? Is it bad?" Naruto asked with a squeaky voice.

Sasuke disposed of the used bandage and pulled the reign of a horse forward, "Quite the opposite really. Do you have some supernatural ability to heal faster than normal human speed or something? Nevermind. This is Yasushi; the tamest of all stallions. You will be riding him today."

Itachi who was already on his horse galloped outside of the stable with elegance, daring Naruto to come out with his horse. The blonde gripped the bridle hard as he climbed on top of the huge horse. When he had safely mounted it, Sasuke gave him one last word, "Be careful with my breeches and riding boots, handle the horse with care and trust your instincts." With that said, the young prince slapped the horse's behind causing it to jolt before galloping outside.

Sasuke didn't miss the small shriek Naruto gave out as he held onto the bridle as though his life depended on it. But he had to admit, for a first time rider, the blonde was not too bad himself. Sasuke watched as the two rode off till they could be seen no more. _'Well, that's the cue for my life to begin…'_ The raven walked further into the stable until he saw a beautiful mare, "Ready for another ride Hikari?" The mare neighed loudly in response. "I'll take that as a yes then."

The young prince unlocked the wooden gate and guided the horse outside to the open field. After placing the saddle, Sasuke hopped on his horse and patted its neck in a friendly gesture, "You can go all out today." Hikari stomped her hoofs in the ground before speeding off with Sasuke on her back. Unbeknownst to the raven, his instructor had already arrived, "Ah, looks like someone is high on their YOUTHFUL spirit this GLORIOUS morning!"

Well, that statement (shout) gave his presence away… Sasuke sweatdropped when he saw his teacher laughing to himself again… _'He never changes…' _"Good morning Gai-sensei." Sasuke shouted as he headed towards his instructor who was in front of the stable. _'Guess this is when everything starts again… If I could get this lesson done, then maybe I could catch up to meet with Kakashi and Iruka. Wonder how they are like…'_

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI!"<p>

Kakashi ran to the living room all the while he was screaming his mantra, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooooooorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

Iruka's stamina would stun anyone who knew him. He chased the albino with all his might with a huge frying pan in one hand, "You finished the flour making sweets for yourself! What if Naruto suddenly comes back home and asks for noodles huh! What are you going to say then!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The panting couple suddenly came to a stop as they looked at the door then to each other.

"…"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N**: HELP! I found this really REALLY epic SasuNaru doujinshi on youtube but I don't know its name or where to download it from! Can anyone help me? Please..? \OuO/ Here is the link! Just delete the spaces! ARIGATOU! (For reading/faving/alerting/reviewing/helping!) http: .com/watch?v= Njbut_Wn9g4&feature =g-hist&context =G2106fb9AHTx7y NAAMAA


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating:** M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Word Count:** 3750 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning:** AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** HELLO~! It's me again! (XD) This chapter represents the start to my 4-week holiday! (torturous study/exam weeks) I hope all of you like this and thanks for all the love and support people! Enjoy~~! \^O^/

-~:~:~:~:~-

The two riders rode out of the palace and on to the open field; using the long way passing by the village from the hills. Although both horses were trotting slowly, Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy, "S-Steady horse…"

Itachi chuckled from his distance, "Don't worry. Yasushi never goes faster than his current speed unless you tell him to."

That struck the blonde's curiosity, "How do I tell him to?"

"Just give him a gentle-"

Before Itachi had the chance to finish his sentence, Naruto swung his left leg and kicked the horse with little pressure but that was enough for the horse to take it as a 'go faster' command. Yasushi neighed as it reared off the ground before taking off with full speed, "Woah!"

"-kick… Why do I even bother?" Itachi sighed before giving the same command to his horse to catch up with the blonde idiot.

* * *

><p>"You've progressed EXTREMELY well! I am so proud to be your instructor!"<p>

Sasuke had a smug look on his face. Of course he would progress. The last time his riding instructor came was 8 months ago. That was more than enough time to polish his skills, timing, balance and speed. Besides, Hikari was in her best shape. Sasuke jumped to the ground from his horse and fidgeted for a moment. Then, he faced his riding instructor, "If I may request sensei."

Gai stood in shock at hearing the young prince actually 'requesting' something from him before smiling widely, "What is it my YOUTHFUL student!"

"May we shorten today's lesson? I wish to rejoin my brother and…" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. _'What is Naruto to me actually? I can't say he's my relative..The Uchiha's all live under one roof.. He's not my servant either.. he's just my…' _"Umm.. my friend.." Sasuke's inner self debated, _'Does the word 'acquaintance' sound familiar?'_

This time, Gai's mind actually stopped working. "Friend you say?" _'Bout time too! Wait a second… Who on Earth would be lucky enough to befriend a prince? Especially this anti-social one!'_ The thought of Sasuke's 'friend' triggered an idea in the riding instructor's head, "Congratulations! You have obtained a friend! Of course you can leave early today! But,-"

Sasuke frowned, "But what?"

"Only if your YOUTHFUL teacher comes along!"

The young prince deadpanned, _'Oh no…'_

* * *

><p>Karin whined as she continued washing the dishes, "Where is that idiot! It's not like that brat's room is on the fourth floor or something! Seriously what could possi-"<p>

"Yeah yeah keep on talking behind my back; it's not like I give a shit right?" Suigetsu sighed frustratingly and shoved the clothes into Karin's arms.

The red head glared at the albino. She angrily stormed off to pass another maid the laundry but still kept up her rant, "Where have you been! Do these clothes way a ton or something! I don't think so!"

Suigetsu "Okay, I get it. Can I go now?"

Karin ears perked at not hearing an insulting comeback from the usually hyped up albino. The red head stared piercingly but that didn't get her any further from Suigetsu's bored face. Not wanting to question anything, Karin just walked off; holding her nose high.

"Geez, women…"

Although the red head had already entered another room or pantry, she still managed to retort, "I heard that!"

Suigetsu laughed softly, "Oh yeah, make sure no one enters the blonde's room!"

Karin's voice echoed throughout the kitchen, "Why not?"

The albino's relaxed face turned dark with his eyes dull and soulless, "Sasuke's orders."

That did it. Karin immediately sensed a HUGE sudden change with Suigetsu's tone. The red head raced out of the current room she was in but the albino was no longer in sight. The spot Suigetsu was previously lousing on was empty and not even the twin door swung as it usually would when someone enters or leaves the kitchen. _'N-No way… Something's wrong here… I gotta find Juugo!'_ Karin rushed outside the kitchen and started her search for the tall butler all the while hoping that the albino was alright.

* * *

><p>"H-Hold on! We'll be right there! –<em>whispers<em>- Clean this mess up!" Kakashi nodded and swiftly arranged all the dropped objects and pillows back to their original origin. Iruka put back the frying pan and dusted himself a bit. A sharp inhale of air was taken until the door was opened, "Yes?"

The two people standing outside the cottage door broke off their conversation and smiled at the currently flustered brunette, "Morning Iruka-san."

"What a surprise! What brings you here Sasori-kun? Deidara-kun?" The door opened wider as Kakashi peeped through beside Iruka, "Long time no see you two."

Sasori smiled sheepishly; glancing to Deidara, "Well, funny story actually…"

Kakashi smirked, "Try us."

"Haha… Well…"

_Sasori walked in the Hyuuga's shop with Deidara not too far behind him with a rattan basket in hand. The red head reached the counter and smiled at Neji. Deidara put the basket on the counter causing the Hyuuga to tilt his head in confusion, "Um.. A gift?"_

_Neji's response made the duo tilt their heads, "Wait, isn't this your basket? I could've sworn the idiot said 'the Hyuuga's'. Maybe he got confused after he hit his head. Eh? That wouldn't be logical; he hit his head AFTER he left our shop. Maybe he's just stupid… That explains it!"_

_Sasori sighed and ignored the talking bullet train, "This is not your basket? But Naruto-kun told us to return it here after he gave us a share of his strawberries." _

_Hearing Naruto's name, Neji's eyes widened and he hummed in thought, "Naruto? Well, he did come here the other day but he just came by to purchase some flour. Perhaps it's from the Haruno's next door. It would make sense since they sell fruits. It could have been a misunderstanding. Say, have you seen the blonde anywhere? I don't think he has returned yet.."_

_Sasori nodded, "I see. Well, the prince brought him back to be treated since Shizune isn't in town. I was planning on visiting to see how Kakashi and Iruka were doing, so I thought I might make a stop here to return your bask- I mean the Haruno's basket. Well I guess we better make a move. Thank you for your time Neji-kun."_

_The red head bowed his head politely and walked to the exit before Neji stopped him, "Wait! You're going to Kakashi's house right?"_

"_Yup. Why?"_

"And here we are now…" Sasori rubbed the back of his neck and stepped aside, allowing Kakashi and Iruka a full view of their crowded front yard. The couple gaped while the rest of their guest just smiled and greeted the two, "Hey, Kakashi, I brought your delivery for you!" Kiba shouted from the back. Sakura too joined in, "I brought more strawberries!" Even Jiraiya was there, "And I brought some wine!" The Yamanaka's were also there too, with baskets of sumptuous freshly-baked muffins, ready to be eaten. Neji smiled beside Hinata seeing the shocked faces of the house owners. "Well, are you two gonna let us in or what?"

Iruka stood at the door dumbfounded as the villagers let themselves in. Kakashi laughed, "Guess we're gonna have a party tonight!" The albino was about to join the crowd when he noticed the brunette's woeful face. "-_sigh_- C'mon Ru, we gotta be good hosts so you have to smile." Iruka nodded and smiled sadly, wishing their son would be here. The brunette was about to close the door but the sound of galloping hoofs made him stop midway.

"Papa!"

Iruka didn't miss that voice that was obviously directed to him. Before he knew it, he was already outside running ahead until he saw two riders riding towards him. The blonde hair of the shorter rider was a dead giveaway, "Papa! Papa!"

When he reached close enough, Naruto got off Yasushi and ran into Iruka's waiting arms. "Oh god Naruto!" The brunette hugged his son dearly; unshed tears in his eyes, "Are you alright? Is your head okay? Were you lonely? How'd you sleep? Oh Naruto!" Not giving a chance for Naruto to answer his questions, Iruka hugged him tighter. The guests peeped through the door after hearing the blonde's voice calling out. Everyone would have thought Naruto was suffocating but he was hugging just as tight, treasuring the affection, "Haha, I missed you too!"

"No, fair. Don't I get to join in?" Kakashi sneaked upon the two from behind; hugging both of them. Naruto laughed at Kakashi's pout. The blonde leaned upward and pecked the albino's left cheek lovingly, "I keep my promises." Kakashi blushed mildly and kissed Naruto's forehead, "Welcome home taiyoukou*…"

"I'm home papa, dad…"

Kakashi looked over at Itachi who was staring at them with an amused smirk, apparently enjoying the show, "Care to join us celebrate whatever those people in my house are celebrating?"

The elder prince chuckled, "It'd be an honor."

* * *

><p>"So, where is this friend of yours staying?"<p>

Sasuke sighed, "Is me making a friend that interesting to you, Gai-sensei?"

The riding instructor gave out a hearty laugh, "Well, of course it is! Now, where is he staying or are we just going to ride endlessly through this field?"

"Itachi said it's the only house on the hills. And by Naruto's description, it shouldn't be far from where we are now."

'_Naruto? Why does that name ring a bell?'_

"That should be it." Sasuke spotted a cottage in the north-east direction; smoke puffing out of its chimney merrily. Not a few minutes later did the young prince notice his elder brother's horse and Yasushi grazing a nearby field. _'Pretty huge…'_ Sasuke got off his horse and allowed the mare to run free knowing full well that Hikari would know better than to jump over the fence without being told to. Gai did the same to his horse and they made their way to the front door of the cottage.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Anyone home?"

Gai held back a chuckle, _'How rhetorical since the house sounds as though it's going to explode!'_

The click of the lock reached the younger prince's ears and the door was opened, "Took you long enough, otouto."

"Shut it aniki." Sasuke stepped in and was greeted with a finger pointed at his face, "OI! What are you doing here Teme!"

Gasps were heard before the house became silent. No one had ever dared try defying the prince. (Except Kiba but that didn't get him anywhere…) Iruka smacked Naruto's head muttering, "Mind your manners!" The blonde pouted at his father but glared at the raven nonetheless. To everyone's surprise, Sasuke smirked, "Is that how you welcome a prince into your house dobe?"

"Grr.. Shut it! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be having…your…lessons…" Naruto's eyes drifted slowly to the person standing behind the raven. Sasuke followed the blonde's gaze and realized that the idiot was looking at his riding instructor, "Oh this is my riding instructor. His name is-"

Gai cut in when he focused on the blonde's face, "…Naru?"

Naruto's face reddened as his eyes widened.

"Naru! It's so good to see you again!" Gai made a gesture to hug the blonde but Naruto shrieked and quickly hid behind Sasuke, clutching his back; quivering like a frightened kitten. The young prince was speechless along with everyone else. _'Did Naruto just shriek?' _was everyone's collective thought including the stunned Sasuke. All of a sudden, the temperature of the room dropped as an unpleasant aura seeped from the corner of the room, "So, you decided to return Gai?"

If anyone had the voice to shriek this time, they would. Kakashi's face was calm and a happy smile present but that was what made it utterly horrifying. The albino slowly walked to Gai, cracking his knuckles along the way. Gai, who was rejected from Naruto took a step back while putting his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender, "Haha.. Long time no see Kakashi! H-How are you?"

The smile turned into a smirk, "Fine actually! Until you walked in…" Kakashi chuckled eerily, nearly causing some of the guest to faint. Luckily, Iruka stepped in front of the albino with his arms on his hips, "Stop it you stupid scarecrow! What are you trying to do! Kill everyone in this room?" A smack much similar to the one Naruto received earlier was sent to Kakashi's head. The albino pouted while rubbing his sore head and pointed a finger accusingly at Gai, "But he's scaring our taiyoukou…"

"And you're scaring everyone else!" The dark ambience disappeared with Iruka emerging as the savior.

In the meantime, Sasuke peeped over his shoulder and saw Naruto squeezing his eyes shut while still clutching onto the young prince's clothing like it would save him from death itself. The raven sighed and teasingly poked the blonde's cheek, "Oi, if you ruin this shirt, you're paying for it."

That caught Naruto's attention and the frightened blonde opened his eyes only to see the Sasuke's face smirking down on him. As though it was a reflex, Naruto released the raven's shirt and shouted at Sasuke's face, "As if!"

The young prince flicked his finger on Naruto's forehead, catching the blonde by surprise, "Trauma much, dobe?"

Naruto then realized again that Gai was in the same room as him, currently trying to convince Kakashi that he wouldn't do anything. Suddenly the blonde released another shriek and clung onto Sasuke again. The young prince sighed in defeat, _'Guess I shouldn't have reminded him…'_

Neither Kakashi nor Iruka missed Naruto's somewhat different reaction.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're rather good at that!"<p>

Sakura kicked Kiba's shin and Ino pinched his arm, "Of course he would be! He's the prince you idiot!"

"Ow! No need to be so rough! But seriously! Even I can't create a fire using sticks and stones!"

Sasuke smirked at the attention he was receiving from Naruto's friends. His annual summer camp had finally proven its worth. The blonde's frustrated face was by far the best he had seen. After the fire became big enough, the teenagers or as their parents categorize them as 'kiddies', stuck marshmallows onto their respective sticks and roasted them over the open fire. Naruto sent a smile to Ino as he waited for his to turn brown, "Thanks for making the marshmallows Ino! I can't imagine what we would be doing without them.."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah… We'd probably be upstairs crammed in Naruto's room talking about crap after the adults tell us to 'leave' in a 'kind' and 'not obvious' way."

Everyone laughed. It was true that every time a gathering was held, at some point of the event, the 'adults' would ask the 'kiddies' to leave as they talk about 'things'. Sure the 'kiddies' had tried eavesdropping but after being found out every time they tried to, they just gave it up and decided to do their own things and mind their own business.

The Sun had just set and the Moon was already shining in all its glory in the sky. Four logs surrounded the fire, each occupied by at least two people. Sakura and Kiba sat on the first one, Ino and Shikamaru on the second, Neji and Hinata on the third and lastly, Sasuke and Naruto on the fourth.

Kiba munched on his burnt marshmallow sloppily, "So, what's the palace like Naruto?"

Sasuke stared dumbly at the Inuzuka, "The heir to it is right here, why ask this idiot?"

Neji agreed, "Yeah why ask that idiot?"

"Hey!" Naruto pouted while chewing his marshmallow.

Earlier, as the party went on and on, everyone realized that Sasuke and Itachi were rather social despite their usual stoic appearance. The princes joined in any conversations when necessary making the other villagers warm up to them; knowing they weren't the degrading type. Everyone finally understood how Naruto could remain so bold when facing them. Then again, Naruto was bold to everyone so why bother?

"Haha! Well, wouldn't there be a difference asking someone who 'visited' than asking someone who's 'living' in it?"

"Wow…" Shikamaru's eyes were filled with awe, "You actually said something smart for once…"

Kiba threw his stick to the Nara's face, "Sorry I'm not as 'smart' as you are genius!" Shikamaru just smiled, "You have my pity…"

"Why you…"

The others laughed as Kiba pounced Shikamaru onto the grass, occasionally biting him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

Sasuke smiled at the two and finished his marshmallow. The sudden thought of the earlier incident came across his mind causing him to glance at Naruto. The young prince poked the blonde's right cheek, purposely annoying him. "Stop doing that teme!" Being well aware of the other's attention on the famous fight Idiot vs Genius, Sasuke spoke to Naruto in a serious manner, "What made you so terrified of Gai-sensei earlier?"

As predicted, Naruto's face flushed as though his blood had nowhere else to go except to his face, ears and neck. The blonde looked away to avoid Sasuke's eyes. The young prince nearly gave up trying to pry the truth when he suddenly heard Naruto quietly whisper, "It happened when I was four…"

Sasuke had a hard time listening but if anyone else were to hear it, surely Naruto would avoid saying anything ever again. "It was at my old house, before Dad decided to move here… Last time, we used to live up in the mountains, in an isolated village.. Then after 'that' happened, Dad wanted to get as far away as possible from h-him…"

"_But I wanna follow you go hot spring!"_

_Iruka sighed, "I'm not going to the hot spring Naru.. I'm just going to go buy some more milk from the store…"_

_Naruto whined as he clung onto Iruka, pleading him, "Please Papa!" The brunette made a big mistake looking downward. No one and I mean no one would be able to resist big teary aqua eyes accompanied with the most adorable pout ever by a four-year-old. _

_Kakashi laughed looking at Iruka falling for their son's trick, "C'mon taiyoukou, stop teasing Papa…" The albino got off his chair and picked Naruto up. "But Dad… -pouts-" _

"_Nice try but that's not gonna work on me. Why do you want to go anyway?"_

_Naruto smiled widely, "Cuz Gai jii-san say it's pwetty there! All smoky and scary!"_

_Kakashi and Iruka sweatdropped, "That's what you get when Gai comes over to visit…" _

"In the end, Papa and Dad brought me to the hot spring but I got lost and got separated from them…"

Sasuke frowned, "That doesn't explain your phobi-"

"There's more…" Naruto lowered his head.

"_Papa! Dad! Where are you!" Naruto continued running as far as his legs could carry. The further he ran, the foggier it got. The blonde panicked and could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears. 'What if Papa and Dad never find me..?' Suddenly, a familiar voice captured his attention, "Naru, is that you?"_

"…_Gai jii-san?" The blonde squinted his eyes and caught sight of a floating hand trying to grab him. Naruto screamed and accidently tripped backwards and fell into one of the hot springs. The four-year-old felt hands lifting him out of the water and laying him on the floor. The blonde opened his eyes and saw the scariest face he had ever seen. He realized that it was Gai but at the same time it wasn't. Naruto just continued screaming; swatting the grabbing hands away, "PAPA! DAD!" _

"_Naru!" Naruto spotted Iruka and got up hurriedly, running into his Papa's arms without a second thought; tears cascading down his cheeks. The wailing blonde was comforted by Iruka while Kakashi glared at Gai with a smile on his face. _

"W-Well, you can tell what happened next… "

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as the round Moon, _'I guess finding your screaming four-year-old son underneath a well grown man would make any parent…explode?'_

Naruto sighed when the raven didn't response, "I know it was stupid but I just never could get that face and those hands out of my head… Heck, I became sick for the next two weeks.. Even after moving here.."

The young prince noticed the guilt in the blonde's voice. "Actually… I really wish I could thank him someday.. If it wasn't for him, I might have been lost forever, kidnapped or even drowned."

Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure he gets it." _'I don't even think Kakashi did anything severe too… Probably just a warning seeing that Naruto hasn't seen Gai-sensei up until just now.'_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Thanks!"

Not expecting the somewhat adorable gesture, Sasuke smiled back, "No problem dobe."

"TEME!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi remained oblivious to the 'kiddies'; sitting on the roof sipping his tea. Without warning, the small hatch opened, revealing an unexpected company.<p>

"Smart of you to know 'who' the ladder leads to."

Itachi smiled, "Obviously. Besides, where else would you be if it weren't somewhere near blondie there. Actually, it's rather amazing how you managed to let him stay with us this past few days." The elder prince took a seat beside the albino; observing the 'kiddies' around the camp fire. Itachi broke the silence between them, "He doesn't know it."

Kakashi stared at the raven, "Who?"

"You know who. The one you've been eyeing at during the party up until now."

The albino chuckled, "Am I supposed to believe that?"

Kakashi continued staring at Naruto and Sasuke. "I assume you are not going to do anything about it."

Itachi smiled, "I welcome it. It's not always that I get to see my brother laugh with such honesty or smile so genuinely."

The albino took another sip of his tea, "And it's not always for Naruto to cling on to anyone except for me and Iruka. Hell that was the first time he ran for cover to someone else. Even when Iruka was probably closer to him than your brother was."

The stillness of the night had its calming effects. As frustrated as Kakashi was with Sasuke (and his son for some reason) there was nothing he could do. Sooner or later, they'll figure it out on their own anyway whether he likes it or not. Surprisingly, Iruka was ecstatic the last time Kakashi saw him. It turns out; their son falling in love excited him most probably more than it would ever Naruto. Kakashi facepalmed, was he the only one that was sane in this world?

Itachi inhaled the fresh air, "Well then, may I ask for your permission on behalf of my brother?"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N: **This chapter was super fun! Oh and 'taiyoukou' means sunshine in Japanese! I really love referring Naruto as sunshine cuz it fits his hair and attitude! Knowing that most of ya'll be loyally waiting just makes me want to write more… Thnx again everyone! I'll be back! Well, this is my parting gift… See ya'll on my birthday! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 4100 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N: **No, it's not my birthday so don't wish me yet! But… IT'S Q'S BIRTHDAY TODAAAAAAYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Q! This is the best birthday chapter I could do… If you don't like it I will cry literally! Love you so much and enjoy! \^O^/ Just so you know, I think this is probably the happiest chapter EVER in the entire fic!

-~:~:~:~:~-

Sasuke stared at his glass filled with a glistening... 'formula' of some sort, _'How did we end up here again? Oh right…'_

"_Can we get outta here already? I don't want to spend the rest of our non-working night out here eating marshmallows!"_

_Neji smirked at Kiba, "You're just saying that 'cause you lost to Shika." _

"_Shut up!"_

"_Kiba has a point though… We only get to this kinda stuff during the summer slumber party and the night of the Harvest Festival.. I don't think my dad's ever going to allow me to go out and hang with you guys like this! C'mon let's do something fun!"_

_Everyone pondered deep into Ino's words. Facing facts, they were growing up… Taking over the family business, finding a partner, starting a family; all that stuff would most definitely get in the way of their 'free time'. No wonder the adults 'discuss' for the whole night!_

"_Hey, why is everyone suddenly so gloomy?" Naruto smiled; trying his best to bring the cozy mood back._

"_I'm not."_

"_No one's asking you Teme!"_

_Sasuke chuckled followed by everyone's laughter. _

_Suddenly, Sakura stopped laughing and silenced everyone else, "Wait! I got an idea! All our parents are 'discussing' inside right? And so is Jiraiya~"_

_Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow slyly, "So, you're saying that we should do what we did last year during the slumber party?"_

"_I only implied, you're the one who said it~"_

_Sasuke frowned. Leaning closer to ask Naruto, he noticed that the blonde was blushing and fidgeting restlessly. That only made him more curious to find out. 'Why is he so flustered?' The raven silently shifted closer and blew softly at the blonde's ear. _

"_HIIE!" As expected, Naruto shrieked and accidently fell off the log; cupping his ear as a reflex, "W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"_

_The young prince smirked, "You're the one who looks like you're going to explode any second." _

_Neji got off his seat and stood in the middle, next to the bonfire, "Well, if I'm correct, from the obvious hints and our youngest member's reaction, I'm very sure where we are going." _

"_Hey! I'm only a few months younger than Kiba!"_

_Facing Sasuke, the Hyuuga smiled, "Care to join us?" _

_Glancing at Naruto's alarmed face, Sasuke shrugged, "Why not?"_

'_Guess I should've asked..'_ Sasuke stared at his glass of 'Sakuno's Formula'. Six minutes ago, they sneaked down the hill and broke into Jiraiya's wine store. Finding seats at the round wooden table in the back room, everyone trusted Ino and Sakura to serve them as they had volunteered. The two girls carelessly mixed everything they could lay their hands on. Pouring the 'formula' into glasses. Everyone took a gulp each except for Naruto and Sasuke. The two stared at their glasses respectively. Then stared at each other; silently daring the other to take the first sip.

"Haha! Naruto and Sasuke are chickens!"

Instead of being furious, Sasuke was rather shocked since it came from…Hinata; not one he would expect to criticize him though it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Not like they 'could' have been bothered anyway. Most of them looked as though they were ready to faint. The raven sighed and took both glasses; passing one to Naruto, "If everyone is like this, we might as well try to blend in." The blonde gulped silently before grabbing the glass and drank two massive intakes until the glass was half empty. Sasuke just shook his head with a smile before drinking from his own glass.

Now he knew why everyone had that look. For someone who had tasted practically all types of drinks with alcohol, this one definitely contained at least 80% of it! Due to having a high alcohol-resistant, Sasuke barely faltered. But for everyone else, the alcohol had just started kicking in…

Sakura's pupils doubled in size and she had a much-too-happy smile on her face, "Oh Ino! I just adore your hair! But Shika's hair is nice too.. And Neji's hair is the most silky~!"

Purposely flipping his hair, Neji stood up proudly, "Of course! Who else would have better hair than my own?"

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Wah! Your hair is definitely perfect!"

"Fufufu, no need to state the obvious."

"Ahem, wanna bet?" Ino too stood up and dramatically untied her ribbon, letting her golden hair flow down graciously. Randomly, Hinata said, "Neji's a girl!"

"Hey, Hinata you're talking! What an achievement!" Kiba gave the usually quiet girl a thumbs up when all of a sudden, he realized how offended she was by that statement, "Mind repeating that Kiba~?"

"Oh shit! Someone help me! Psycho Hyuuga on the loose! And not the pretty one!" Luckily Kiba got off his seat fast or he would have joined the broken pile of wood. "Aww.. Why'd you dodge? Now I'll have to hurt you with more than just a punch.."

Kiba was on the floor staring at Hinata as though she was a serial killer, "Neji! Stop your cousin would you!"

"Hahaha! Neji nii-san is busy with his own challenge~ Shall we start ours?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_Oh god what is happening here..?'_ As though reading Sasuke's thoughts, Shikamaru chuckled, "It's Phase 1."

"Excuse me?"

Shikamaru sighed and spoke a bit louder, "Your tolerance towards alcohol is amazing just so you know. Anyway, this is Phase 1. It's when everyone except me and Kiba show their opposite side. The side no one would never get to see on a daily basis. Ino and Sakura sure did a number on this one since the effects were immediate after the first sip."

Sasuke's eyes widened, _'Opposite side? Then, where does that leave Naruto?'_ Turning to his side, the young prince saw that the blonde's head was facing downwards and he was as quiet as he would never be.

"Oi dobe, still alright up there?"

If Naruto's dangerous piercing eyes weren't scary enough, his words definitely were, "When the HELL was that any of your FREAKING business!" The blonde slammed his fist angrily on the table and glared maliciously towards Sasuke. The young prince leaned back on impulse as he stared into the blonde's eyes, _'…woah..'_

"Oh Naruto-kun~!"

The blonde turned towards Hinata who was lifting Kiba by the collar, "Would you like to have the pleasure of disposing this trash~?"

One look and Sasuke knew that Naruto would just ignore them and walk away.

"Hey, Naruto, your mogul act is so cool!"

The blonde's ears suddenly perked and his scowl turned into a deadly smirk, "Act you say?"

'_Why won't Kiba just shut up…'_ was Sasuke and Shikamaru's collective thought. Paying absolutely no attention to the screaming idiot or the other 'hair' group, Sasuke drank again.

Shikamaru too drank some of his; licking his lips, "Alcohol really doesn't affect you anymore I suppose."

"I should say the same about you."

"Not really, sooner or later I'll be just like them. Kiba too. But when we're in Phase 1, they've probably reached Phase 2."

"What's Phase 2?"

"A phase I created when I realized how different everyone started reacting last year after Phas-"

Sasuke deadpanned, "You know what I meant."

"Hm. Fine. Listen up 'cause you'll need it."

* * *

><p>Kakashi glared at Itachi, "Permission for what actually?"<p>

"To take a step forward. It would begin soon but I want to make sure that by the time that happens, neither you nor Iruka would deny their relationship."

The albino paused for a brief moment before laughing softly, "Hahaha! Out of all the people for him to fall for, it just had to be your brother. He must be quite the charmer."

Itachi smiled teasingly, "Not exactly. I would say that it's the other way around."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

The elder prince nodded. He heard the albino sigh aforetime hearing him ask, "Will he be strong enough to protect Naruto?"

"As fragile as your son is, I assure you Sasuke is more than qualified to protect him. He even surpasses my ability in almost every aspect." _'As if..'_

The albino stared at Itachi curiously, "Fragile huh? Fine, if you say your brother is good enough, prove it." Kakashi got up and casually jumped off the roof landing on the opposite side of the bonfire gathering; in the woods.

Itachi smirked before he stood up, "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed, everyone had lost their mind. Sakura was braiding Ino's hair and she was braiding Neji's hair. When did they get along, no one knew. 'Opposite' Hinata fitted well with 'opposite' Naruto. They were like a dictator duo or something.<p>

"Heads up, here comes Phase 2."

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, "How can you tell?"

"…"

'_That was weird'_, "Shikamaru?"

"..Hahahahaha! You're so funny!"

A few seconds later, Sasuke facepalmed, "…. Oh great…"

Neji calmly stood up and walked over to his chair where he sat silently and stared into nothing. Sakura and Ino suddenly started pulling each other's hair; yelling insults at each other like there was no tomorrow. Hinata's evil smile disappeared and her eyes were getting teary. Suddenly, the younger Hyuuga started wailing loudly and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Neji simply leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand; looking at Hinata with adoration in his eyes, "Ah… She is so cute when she does that…"

'_Why is she even crying?'_

Shikamaru was… , "Weeeeeeeeeee!" ..sliding down the stairs on a piece of wood with a few attachments meant to act as a steer. _'He's smart even when he's drunk…'_ Now, Hinata was in a curled position, crying into her hands. As though that wasn't enough, Kiba started crying too. That, Sasuke couldn't take, "Kiba, why the hell are you crying too!"

"WAAAAAAH! HER TEARS ARE INFECTIOUS! –_sniffs_- UWAAAAAAHH!"

The young prince sighed frustratingly. _'Wait, there's only 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Right.. Where is that idio-'_

"Sasuke~!" Completely unprepared for a tight hug from behind, Sasuke nearly choked, "N-Naruto, let go o-of me right n-now..!" Although he couldn't see the blonde, he knew that the idiot was smiling happily, "Hmm~ Okay!"

The raven breathed in air and before he knew it, Naruto was sitting at his feet; staring up at him anxiously with a huge smile on his face, "Nee, Sasuke!"

Not in the right mood for being 'happy', the young prince glared down at the extremely bubbly blonde and asked rather harshly, "What?" _'Oh shit.. Bad idea.'_ Surely it was when Naruto's smile disappear, replaced by a pout and his sparkling blue eyes became dull and watery. _'Damn it… What am I supposed to do now?'_

"_I'll need it?"_

"_Yes. In Phase 2, they will act like little children. But not just any children, they'll act exactly as how they used to act in their childhood. In conclusion, you have to keep them happy and occupied. If not, they're fully capable of destroying this store."_

"…_WHAT!"_

Wanting to avoid a scene, Sasuke leaned forward and sighed again, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just upset about Kiba and Hinata crying too loud." At least the blonde looked as though he understood. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared up at Sasuke again, "Sasuke, do you like me? Are you mad at me?"

The young prince used every ounce of self restraint he had to not knock the blonde unconscious. Alternatively, he gently placed a hand on Naruto's head, "Of course I'm not mad at you. I like you Naruto. You're the one person I wouldn't get mad at." The blonde's eyes widened in shock and his whole face became somewhat petrified. Sasuke closed his eyes in defeat; massaging his temples with his fingertips, _'-sigh- He's gonna cry too… Note to self never eve-'_ The raven's trail of thoughts came to a halt as he felt a heavy weight on his lap, forcing him to open his eyes.

Not surprisingly, it was Naruto. With his face facing the young prince, Sasuke couldn't describe Naruto's expression. There wasn't anything to read pass that emotionless face. "Dobe, what are you..?" Sasuke felt two hands wrap around his neck and soft lips brush against his own. It was as though time had stopped for Sasuke. He could even hear his heart thumping at the EXTREMELY close proximity. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit more, finally connecting his lips with Sasuke's. Not much force was applied, making the kiss sweet and childish. Too dazed to move, the young prince only managed to stare at Naruto's face. The blonde broke the kiss after a few seconds and snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck, "Love you Sasuke!"

Naruto placed another kiss on the raven's nose before getting up and running towards Kiba and Hinata. If only anyone was sane enough to realize how utterly red Sasuke's face was in midst the chaos. The young prince traced his lips, having the feeling that the lips felt so familiar. _'They were…so soft…'_ The raven felt himself smiling, _'Oh the things you do Naruto… If only you knew..'_

* * *

><p>Itachi was kneeling on one knee, trying his best to catch his breath, "-<em>pant<em>- Not bad for an aged man.."

"Hmph. Not bad for a prince." Kakashi had barely broken a sweat. Though he had to admit, not many were able to bring out the beast in him. He had engaged Itachi in a one-to-one hand combat with absolutely no weapons allowed.

"Ha… Looks like I have to get serious with you Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned, disappointed that the elder prince wasn't giving his all from the start. Itachi closed his eyes and stood still. _'What is he up to?' _Kakashi even made pre-threatening moves but all the raven did was remain immobile.

"If you aren't going to move, then I'll make you!" The albino was about to kick Itachi when the elder prince took hold of his leg in one hand, "Not so fast." Leaving his upper body wide open, Kakashi was punched in the stomach, sending him backwards and coughing roughly. The albino smiled as he looked at Itachi's crimson red eyes, "Hm, so you were able to see pass my attacks huh?"

The elder prince eyed Kakashi suspiciously, "Why do you know of that?"

The albino chuckled darkly as he opened his left eye that had remained closed for the longest of time. Itachi gasped softly, "I-Impossible. How could you..?"

"Haha, you're not the only one with those eyes, Itachi. So, shall we play?"

"Hm, I won't go easy on you."

"Oh and who was the one who always had the upper hand?"

The two fighters stood sentry; anticipating the other's next move. Both were aware that once the battle starts, they would not stop until someone emerges as the victor. Tired of standing, Kakashi advanced forward swiftly, wanting to land another kick. Itachi smirked as he blocked it yet again but because of that, he barely had enough time to block the albino's punch. The elder prince counterattacked with a hit to Kakashi's neck but the albino was barely affected by it. The next few attacks were either blocked or countered. It was more of a battle between their eyes' ability to foresee the next move instead of their own ability to fight.

Soon, both were moving with speed that could not be seen by the naked eye. When Kakashi's punch collided with Itachi's own fist, both were sent backwards. Kakashi was panting just as hard as Itachi was, "-_pant_- Looks like –_pant_- I underestimated you, Uchiha."

Itachi wiped the sweat from his forehead, "-_pant_- Looks like I.. –_pant_- did too.."

Getting in their own fighting stance, both were all set to restart when Kakashi suddenly heard someone rustling through the woods. The albino lifted his palm, pausing their battle. Itachi also heard the sound and both listened intently until a man came into view, "Kashi!"

Iruka's face of terror alarmed both fighters, "Ru, what's wrong?"

"The kids are missing!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but continuously rub his eyes. Was it him or was the alcohol really affecting him? He had his senses but for some reason, his vision was blurry and he had to make out the things around him.<p>

"Finally kicking in?" Shikamaru had his alcohol effects long gone. As for the others, well let's just say they're pretty much knocked out. "Shut up. What are we going to do now?"

Shikamaru hummed in thought, "Well, I can get Kiba to walk and carry the girls home. I can send the Hyuuga's too. Why don't you take Naruto home? I wouldn't want to walk up that hill. Just promise me you can still climb it. If not Kakashi would kill us all…"

Sasuke chuckled, "Fine with me. But what are we going to do about this store?"

"Don't worry, I got it worked out." The Nara gestured to the table where the sign 'You got robbed' was placed. "And what about the reek of alcohol on us?"

"Just eat this. –_passes a wrapped sweet_- I already fed the other's with it."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Candy? Seriously?"

"Not just any candy. It was made especially by Ino for all of us. It may not taste much but it definitely get rids of the smell. C'mon, pop it in."

The raven shrugged and ate the candy. It tasted basically of sugar and…just a small hint of strawberry. Sasuke could feel the candy spreading throughout his mouth as though it was melting; overlapping the taste of alcohol, "Mmm, you're right."

"Told ya so. Good luck." Shikamaru patted Sasuke's back as he proceeded to wake Kiba up. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was on the floor sleeping soundly. His face reminded the raven of the night he first brought the blonde over into his room. A face that was peaceful and content, "-_sigh_- C'mon dobe. Time to go home." Sasuke first took both of Naruto's arms, placing them over his shoulders. Then he lifted the blonde lightly to grab hold of his legs. Once Naruto was secured in a piggy back position, Sasuke said his goodbyes to Kiba and Shikamaru before leaving the store.

When Sasuke and Naruto were no longer in sight, Shikamaru chuckled.

"What's wrong Shika?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought if Sasuke would be happy if I told him that all of us are actually the most honest when in Phase 2."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell him?"

"I was going to but then Naruto went and did 'that', so I thought I might as well just shut up."

"Did 'that'? Did what?"

Shikamaru laughed and went to wake Neji up. "OI! Don't ignore me! Shika!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi went into panic mood, "What! But they were right there near the bonfire!"<p>

"I don't know but we better find them soon! All of the rest are so worried! I'm worried too! Oh where's Naru! He might be hurt and freezing and-"

Itachi's eyes turned normal again. A small smile stretched across his face when he sensed two familiar presences, "I think you should calm down Iruka."

"Calm down? Why on earth would I calm down when my son is-!"

"Because he's coming right now." Itachi walked through the trees to the front of the house and looked down the hill with Iruka and Kakashi trailing behind him.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke looked up to see Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi waiting for him. _'Guess I gotta tell a little white lie..'_

"Where have you been! Where are the rest of the children?"

Sasuke bowed at Iruka politely, "All back at home asleep. We were bored and decided to walk through the streets for a while. Then we tried chasing these bad guys away but Jiraiya's store still got busted. Please tell him we did all we could."

Itachi laughed silently at the back; amazed that Iruka actually fell for it, "Oh thank god, you are all such great kids! Come, help me bring Naru to his room. Kakashi you escort the guests out okay?"

"-_sigh_- Fine… But I'm not saying anything to Gai!"

Itachi sneered when Kakashi gave him the 'We'll finish this later' look. He watched as his younger brother carried Naruto in. The worried guests rushed home to their children except for Sasori and Dedara who greeted Itachi before going back as well.

Gai too exited the house when he noticed Itachi. He gave the raven his signature smile before waving off tremendously on his horse, "FAREWELL!"

The elder prince sighed, "He never changes..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed in the bedroom Iruka led him to. The brunette thanked the young prince and wanted to escort him out when Sasuke looked into Iruka's eyes with uncertainty.<p>

Iruka knew something was out of place, "What's the matter Sasuke?"

The raven fidgeted for a moment and glanced at Naruto, "Um.. I haven't fulfilled Kakashi's request yet. The tour I mean. So… can Naruto..come back tomorrow? He even has his own room and my mother will make sure he eats healthily and wear properly and-"

Iruka held back a chuckle at the young prince's nervousness and smiled gently as he placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, "Of course he can come back. I'm very sure he would be delighted to. I'll have Kakashi send him over tomorrow morning with the horse Naru came here with. You can go back with your brother tonight and expect Naru tomorrow morning alright?"

The brunette felt his heart flutter seeing Sasuke's face light up like a child receiving a new toy. The raven thanked Iruka and left the room by himself.

Iruka sat on the bed beside Naruto; caressing his hair gently, "Ah.. Love is such a beautiful thing.."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go now?" Itachi had already gotten his and Sasuke's horse.<p>

"Yeah, let's go. Mother is going to kill me for missing my violin lesson on purpose.."

Itachi chuckled and mounted his horse; riding it beside Sasuke. Halfway from the castle, Itachi asked Sasuke, "So anything interesting happened earlier?" Oh how he enjoyed seeing the blush on his younger brother's face under the moonlight before Sasuke turned away.

* * *

><p>The candle was running out and soon it would burn off but Deidara kept on sewing the doll. It was almost done. Just one more limb to stitch and it would be done. He was sitting at the counter, trying his best to finish the doll.<p>

"Deidara.. aren't you going to bed?"

Not expecting the red head to still be awake, Deidara nearly jumped as he hid the doll into his drawer. Turning around to face Sasori, Deidara said, "Um.. T-That's okay! You can go on ahead first." The blonde turned back to his counter and made it look as though he was busy cleaning up. Sasori pouted as he hugged Deidara from behind, "What are you hiding from me?"

Deidara blushed, feeling Sasori's breathing on his shoulder, "N-Nothing! Just cleaning up!"

Though that was not what the red head wanted to hear, he still sighed and let Deidara go as he walked back to his room, "Just so you know Dei-chan, I like fluffy white clouds~!"

Deidara heard the door close and he took his doll out from the drawer. Staring at the plain black fabric the doll was wearing, the blonde smiled, "Fluffy white clouds huh?"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Ah.. I just love SasuNaru and SasoDei (Yes it's in that order but the seme can sometime always get a little...jumpy right~?).. They just fit together! Anyway, the plot will be back on track next2 week so just wait for it okay? Thanks for reading! See ya'll soon! Wish me luck for my exams! \^O^/ Oh and Happy Birthday again Q! Forgive me if some things were not as you dreamed of... If you do not like it, then I shall cage myself in my 'Corner of Woe' and cry for all eternity of my failure... Nah, just kidding! But I'd still be upset though...

**A/N2: **Okay, some of my friends didn't understand 'why' Kakashi and Itachi fought. Itachi said that Sasuke surpassed his abilities right? That would mean that if Itachi could defeat Kakashi, Sasuke would DEFINITELY be able to as well because he is stronger than Itachi. Get it now? Good!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 1600 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N: **A month is a looooooong time to be gone! ^^"... Well, at least my exam's over! It was okay! The subjects I thought I would get low marks, I got high marks and the subjects that I thought I'd get high marks, I get low marks.. Weird I know! Anyway, this is just an intro to the past! No, it is not deviating, it is part of the story and this story needs it cuz this part of the past will not be told in the future! So, please enjoy~! And if you see hints, ignore it, it's called 'bromance'! XD Bear with the short chappie cuz more is coming!

-~:~:~:~:~-

The whispering forest swayed along to the tune of the odd instrument currently being played expertly by a man sitting on a branch of a tree. The windy weather only encouraged him to play louder and more merrily. Unfortunately, that only increased a certain person's headache. Fugaku was already annoyed with the hooded robe his mother strictly told him to wear outside of their home plus the increasing volume of Minato's music was starting to get on his nerves, "Minato, when are you going to stop playing that thing?"

The music stopped for a brief moment, "Don't be so formal with me, Fu! And besides, I already told you that I have to practice for 'her' arrival!"

Fugaku shut his book and looked up to his best friend who absolutely loves climbing trees even though he has trouble figuring out how to get down, "You said that a fortnight ago.. Maybe you should consider her not showing up."

The crown prince sighed as the blonde downright ignored him. The music filled the air yet again. They first met during the previous Fall on accident. A connection happened and the two started spending their free time together in the forest. Mainly because that is the only place Minato could practice without being mocked and Fugaku could read without being bothered by any 'Royal' work. Eventually, the two conversed gradually and would always tail each other to wherever the other went. Not to mention that Minato was secretly good in spells and charms but prefers to keep them to himself. Unfortunately, he accidentally replied Fugaku when the prince communicated using his mind. Ever since then, their bond just tightened as they exchanged spells and experiences.

Minato was a young traveller who plays his own handmade instrument as a hobby. A weird tool it was; popping up the question of how it could even produce such beautiful music by just blowing through its many holes on the side. Carved with different types of wood and a variation of stones, it was truly one of a kind. Although the owner of the tool would just consider it as another failure, he still brings it with him all the time. Fugaku did not know why he was associated with the idiot. The blonde was irrational, careless, clumsy and smiles too much. Quite the opposite of him really. But Minato was reliable when the situation called for it.

A harsh wind suddenly blew. Fugaku had to lift his arms to cover his face from getting hit by the flying leaves and twigs the wind carried, "Oi, Minato let's go somewhere else. The winds are picking up!"

But the blonde was silent, much unlike his usual self. The crown prince looked up to his best friend, "..Minato?"

Minato's eyes held no emotion as he gazed intently towards one particular direction. Suddenly he stood up on the tree branch and looked down towards Fugaku, smiling widely, "She's here, Fu! She's here!"

"Who's here? I don't see or hear anyone but you and me." the crown prince stated with a frown on his face and arms crossed, silently feeling awkward that the wind abruptly stopped.

"No, not here 'here'! She's..! Wait... If she's here... That means.." Minato eyes widened unexpectedly, "I'M LATE!" The blonde jumped off the tree and landed swiftly on the ground with much less trouble than usual. This surprised Fugaku who quickly got up and chased after the sprinting blonde, "Minato slow down! Where are you going!"

"Sorry, Fu! But I got to go on ahead if I want to stay alive!" Minato ran faster and faster, eventually leaving Fugaku behind. As the prince stopped to catch his breath, he hears a soft echo of the blonde's voice, "Just follow the music, Fu!"

"Hah..hah... That idiot.." Fixing himself up, Fugaku walked instead, _'Follow the music? Wait a minute, this is Minato... Everything to him is music!'_ Suddenly, a familiar tune reached the crown prince's ears. A tune only the blonde idiot could play. Fugaku picked up his pace and trailed after the music. It brought the crown prince around the forest; over logs and under tress and in between shrubs and bushes. No problems occurred as long as Fugaku stuck to the direction where the music was loudest. The beautiful melody ended when the raven had reached the border of the village. Not forgetting to wear the hood over his head to keep a low profile, he made his way in; jumping over a high fence with the help of one of his physical enhancing spells.

The village was bustling as usual, nothing extraordinary happening. "There is nothing here.. Did I take the wrong turn?" Fugaku put on a bored face and was about to head back into the forest when everyone started cheering. The raven looked back and saw a parade of colourful people making their way through the streets. Their garish colours were not what stunned the prince, more like the fact that they were 'dancing' their way through. Fugaku situated on the side of the street and inspected the female dancers.

The back dancers were wearing warm colours for both clothes and body paint with the addition of funny looking ears as though they were animals. The lead dancer however had long red hair, matching her brightly coloured flare clothes and an orange half-mask. This time, Fugaku knew what animal she was, a vixen. For some reason, the mask was that of a fox's and Fugaku was somehow certain of it. The background music suddenly caught the prince's attention when a familiar tune resounded over the banging drums of the parade. The prince and the villagers searched for the source when they noticed that the band was only playing percussion instruments.

The red-haired dancer was surrounded by her fellow dancers in the middle of the gathering grounds beside the huge village fountain. She danced along to the tune of the missing player and instrument. The vixen had everyone's attention. Her moves were elegant and graceful despite the fast paced beat and melody. Her hands and feet were like water, flowing rapidly yet firm and sharp. The routine seemingly reached its end when the drummers stopped playing. However, that one particular instrument continued playing and now only the vixen was dancing. Fugaku stiffened when he received a message definitely by Minato via mind communicating, _**"Make sure you look at us, Fu!"**_

The vixen twirled vigorously, making the ends of her flare clothes spin mesmerisingly. In an instant, she disappeared, leaving only a scarf and the fox mask to fall mysteriously to the ground. Even the unknown music had stopped playing. Everyone gasped in shock including the remaining dancers and the band members._ 'Looks like this was just recently planned, huh Minato?'_ Fugaku closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. After a few seconds, the raven smirked to himself and turned towards the water fountain._ 'Found you two.'_

The music returned from behind the fountain, grabbing everyone's attention again. When the instrument reached the peak of its highest note, two people appeared on top of the statue in the centre of the fountain, accompanied by a light amount of confetti. The villagers roared with excitement and applause as one of the two was the stunning red vixen and the other was the hidden musician. Fugaku smiled seeing Minato bow with gratitude. The female dancer too thank the villagers before saying her goodbyes and this time, she disappeared for good.

Minato smiled knowingly at where the red-haired had once been and jumped down from the fountain statue. The villagers praised the blonde and the left-behind parade members. After a while, they went back to their own dull lives. Minato caught up with Fugaku figuring that he already went back into the forest. The blonde smiled goofily in front of the raven with his face flushed from excitement, "So so, how did we do?" The crown prince stared at the blonde and hit him on the head. _Hard_. Minato crouched on the ground and rubbed the sore spot instantly, "OWOWOWOWOWOW! Hey! What was that for!"

"That was for leaving your best friend in the middle of the forest, forced to have to listen to that tune just to find you again." Minato pouted at the harsh treatment but was immediately eased when warmth spread across his head and the pain went away. The blonde looked up towards a smiling Uchiha who was patting his head gently, "And that was for an excellent performance. Introduce her to me next time." Minato did nothing but stare at his best friend, dumbfounded.

Fugaku turned and started walking through the trees, "Come, let's go back to the cabin. My stomach can't stand being empty."

Minato got off the ground and happily tagged along, "I'm telling aniki you used magic outside of the sacred grounds!" A smack was heard along with Minato's constant whining of pain.

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N: **More coming really soon cuz I LUV writing about Minato, Fugaku, Kushina and Mikoto! Because we don't REALLY know what they are like, we can imagine them any way we want! Oh and thanks ALOT to those who wished me! I really appreciate not being forgotten~~! (Special thanks to Q and Bri! ^.^)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 1200 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N: **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOOORRRRYYYY! ...for the lateness of this chapter.. I'm a tardy pants now... me shorri... Hope you guys like it cuz I did!

-~:~:~:~:~-

"-_sips_ _tea_- Wow... Mikoto can really brew some nice tea!"

Fugaku couldn't help but smile at his friends goofy face, "Not surprising since her country practically plant and harvest the tea leaves themselves."

Minato chuckled at the retort and sank into his chair; basking in the windy summer breeze. The trees made a great shade from the rays of the Sun at the balcony he and Fugaku were relaxing at. The cool marble table kept hands warm from the heat and the cushion on the chairs made sitting much more comfortable. The blonde looked to the sky and softly said, "I honestly still can't believe you married Mikoto.."

Fugaku joined him; getting lost in the clouds, "Hmph, and I can't believe you and Kushina never told me she was the princess when we first met each other."

"Well, who knew that you two were to be wed anyway? At least you knew each other right~? Actually, now that I think about it, who else would fit to be married to you other than her?"

Fugaku laughed, "Kushina said the same thing the last time she visit."

"Oh really now?"

Silence dawned as Fugaku remembered the period of time since the red head's last visit accompanying Minato, "... How is she? How are the both of you?"

The blonde tilted his head confusingly at his best friend, "What do you mean? I come here every once in a while don't I? Can't you tell how we're doing?" Minato wanted to laugh at the funny question but refrained from doing so, seeing that Fugaku was conversing seriously.

"-_sigh_- Yes, but its only been you and 'once in a while' doesn't make up the time she doesn't come here along with you. Mikoto has been prying me about Kushina's whereabouts. And due to her health, I don't exactly want to tell her where your location is. Why do you have to live so far out in the country anyway?"

Minato almost choked when he tried to take another sip, "Umm..yeah.. about that..Haven't we establish that already..?"

Fugaku glared at Minato, "Don't avoid the question Minato."

The blonde fidgeted with his fingers knowing that there was no way out of this. He had been avoiding the answer to that question for... Let's just say since they moved into the country side, "Haha, funny you should bring that up.. You see-"

_**CLANG**_

A gust of wind blew past the two friends for a split second accompanied with a small amount of mysterious energy of some sort. Minato's attention diverted to the courtyard below the balcony. Listening closely, he could hear swords clinging and a few war cries bursting through the air.

"Looks like they're at it again.." Fugaku rested his chin on his hand; taking another sip of his tea.

"..you mean that was Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Who do you think?"

The blonde's eyes showed his calculative and mature side, _'What strong energy...'_

"Yeah I know."

Minato glanced at Fugaku, "What the- Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Well, sorry for being the one who 'thought' out loud."

The fighting brothers became the center of attention as their swords met and repelled vigorously. Itachi's face had a warm smile on it while Sasuke was just scowling. Every time Sasuke's anger was shown, the gust of energy returned.

"He's a bit more problematic than Itachi though." Fugaku interrupted.

The blonde nodded, "I can see that. He has Mikoto's features but that's definitely your scowl! Itachi's pretty much vice versa since his smile is exactly like Mikoto's!"

Fugaku smiled, "That's true."

Although it was a light conversation, Minato knew that Fugaku was worried about Sasuke. Having 'that' attitude at a young age is never promising.

Carefully blocking his thoughts, _'Maybe.. Just maybe that'll work..!'_ "Hey, why not I take the kids off your hands for the rest of Summer?"

The prince scowled at Minato, "And take them where? Fishing?"

"Haha! Of course not, I'd drown! No, I was just going to let them have a little play date, that's all!"

Fugaku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, really funny. With who? Kushina?"

"No! My son!"

...

...

...

"..WHAAAAAATT!"

This time, a tornado of energy burst from the palace throughout the entire kingdom; even Sasuke and Itachi stopped and stared up at the source of the energy.

"YOU HAD A SON AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! IS THAT WHY KUSHINA NEVER VISITS ANYMORE! HOW OLD IS HE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN-! YOU STUPID IDOTIC-!"

Minato was blocking his face with his arms just incase Fugaku decided to either physically or mentally punch him since all the tables and chairs were blown somewhere in the back, "Hehe, yeah sorta like what you just said.. Anyway, I think it'll be good for Sasuke since-"

"What's his name?" Fugaku inquired eagerly.

Minato smiled brightly and proudly said, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Haha! Now was that not fun! I'm sorry for the delay and short chapter... I have this F1inSchools competition that eats my time away like its a piece of chocolate! My time management is in disarray but I'll make it through! Just one more flashback chapter and we'll be back on track! I guess that'll be it for now~! Thanks everyone for supporting me! I will never stop appreciating all of you wonderful readers out there! If you have any 'relevant-non-spoiler' questions, please ask! Oh and how did Naruto came into the care of Kakashi and Iruka is still a mystery~~! See ya'll soon! ^.^!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3020 words

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N: **Okay, I accidentally wrote the wrong age... In the first few chapters, Sasuke's actually celebrating his 18th birthday, not his 16th. And Naruto was 7 when Gai scared him, now he is 16. Got it everyone? I'll fix the previous chapters when I can but for now, plz remember this info!

-~:~:~:~:~-

Surprisingly, Sasuke was less reluctant than he usually was. Heck, the entire palace was shocked when the youngest prince agreed to go for an unknown getaway. Although Sasuke had an emotionless face, everyone could tell that his answer was honest without a single hint of his usual ignorance. Itachi just shrugged it off and went to pack his clothes along with his brother's. Meanwhile, Minato went to the stable to prep his horse for the half-day trip back home with Fugaku leaning on the door frame. The King drilled holes into his friend's back who was feeding his horse, "What did you do this time Minato?"

"What are you talking about, Fu? Am I that distrustful to you~?" the blonde replied merrily; not looking behind to face the raven.

"Yes. Now spill it."

Minato pouted, "You're no fun you know that? -_sigh_- I didn't do anything.. I just asked and your son said yes! Nothing to it!" ..._'Well, maybe it was because of that..'_

Fugaku raised an eyebrow and asked with obvious sarcasm in his tone, "And what exactly is 'that'?"

The blonde instantly spun around with his forefinger pointing accusingly at his smirking friend, "Stop reading me!"

"It's your own fault."

"Hmph, fine! Anyway, I just told him that this was a test and since your son is the way he is, of course he would say yes!"

This almost had the king gawking, "Wow... That was smart of you. Usually you'd get rejected."

"... How dare you!"

Fugaku smirked and left the stable to assist his children. Minato sighed heavily. He was keeping something from his best friend. _'I'm sorry, Fu, but I have to see for myself and if possible, prove the theory that we feared wrong.'_ Minato continued his previous activity while smiling to himself, "It would be fun if it was wrong though."

* * *

><p>"Otouto, why did you say yes? It's rather rare for you to fall for Uncle Minato's swoons over you." Itachi just smiled when Sasuke continued staring out the window of their room; this time more intensely. Sasuke couldn't quite put it. It was obvious that Uncle Minato knew that he could never turn down a challenge but that wasn't the reason he said yes. He hated traveling more than anything but something had been tugging his uncertain heart. It was making him restless and the idiotic, blonde, so-called 'uncle' of his had a vibe of helping him with it. Kinda like he knew that Sasuke was facing something beyond explanation. Plus, everyone knew that Uncle Minato had a good heart.<p>

The young prince turned to his brother and answered, "Because this time will be different."

* * *

><p>"Alright! Everything is ready! C'mon you two! Aunt Kushina is waiting!", Minato happily tossed two bags into the carriage and went off to take his responsibility of steering the horse. Sasuke and Itachi got on the vehicle after bidding their parents goodbye.<p>

Mikoto walked to the carriage and spoke through the window, "Be careful you two.. Itachi please take care of your brother now!" Walking over to the front, Mikoto gently took hold and squeezed Minato's right hand, "And Minato... Please be safe!"

Minato bowed his head, "Of course Mikoto. I'll send Kushina your regards!"

"Don't forget mine too.", Fugaku intervened.

The blonde nodded and gave one last wave before swinging the reigns._** 'If you so much as get one scratch on them, I'll roast you alive Namikaze.'** _Minato stiffened at the warning but slouched back lazily as he sighed, "Yeah yeah I got it..."

Sasuke looked back to see his parents waving them goodbye. Somehow, the awful feeling was disappearing and he felt relieved. _'Maybe this trip really will be for the better...' _

Minato steered the carriage out of the gates as he looked back to the palace and took a long stare at it. "Must be seeing things again.." The blonde could have sworn someone was watching him. Inside the carriage, Itachi glared at the palace. "Aniki?" Sasuke saw the frown forming and Itachi was not one to do that for no reason.

The elder prince simply turned to Sasuke with a smile, "Hmm?"

"...nothing."

* * *

><p>The man smirked deviously as he watched the carriage make its way over the hill, "Why do you always interfere Minato?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Where is Papa? Why isn't he home yet? He promised me he'd bring me a present this time!"<p>

Kushina giggled as she picked her son up from the window sill he was peeking through, "Did he now? Then I'm sure he'll keep it."

The sound of galloping horses and a carriage alerted the red head, "Visitors? Oh no, Minato is not home yet.. Naru, would you go up to your room please?"

The blonde boy looked up to his mother and smiled happily, "Okay!" Naruto hugged his mother and allowed her to put him down. Kushina kissed her son's forehead and ran into the kitchen. Naruto was about to abide his mother's request when he decided to take another peek out the window sill. Kushina came back to see Naruto opening the front door and running outside, "NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Minato stretched his sore limbs as far as he could in his small seat and gave out a long sigh, "Maybe I should have just speed-travel instead..." Taking a look around him, he saw a few travelers walking, "Nah, too late to do that now.. There are too many witnesses.. Then again~..." As soon as the travelers went beyond the hill, Minato checked his surroundings again. When the coast was clear he took a look inside the carriage where the Uchiha brothers were sleeping soundly.<p>

"Well, that's about it." Minato let the reigns go as he closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. In a split second, a white light consumed the party away. The blonde opened his eyes to find himself in an all too familiar path in a deep forest. Minato grabbed the reigns and steered forward. Not long after, he finally saw a vine-covered cottage surrounded mildly by trees beside a small river; chimney puffing out smoke happily into the air. _'Kushina must be cooking dinner...'_

Minato stopped the carriage and got off his seat. Everything was just as how he had left it. The blonde stretched again and went to awaken his snoozing passengers but only managed to get as far as reaching for the door handle when the cottage door suddenly opened and out came a blonde boy, sprinting towards him, "Papa! PAPA!"

Minato turned around with his eyes wide open, "Naruto!" As soon as he got near enough, Naruto pounded his father to the ground in a tight hug, "Papa!" Minato simply smiled and returned his son's hug as he got off the ground with Naruto clinging around his neck, "Did you and Mama miss me?"

Naruto pouted, "Of course we did! Papa late!"

"Haha! Guess I was a bit later than usual wasn't I? Where's Mama?"

"Naruto!" Kushina ran out of the cottage as fast as she could before she came to a halt when she realized she recognized the person cradling her son, "Minato!" This time, Kushina ran towards the man for different reasons. The three hugged each other lovingly. Minato basked in the warmth only his family could provide and he could not help but smile and say, "I'm home."

Unbeknownst to the three, Itachi and Sasuke were awakened by Naruto's voice. The two princes got off the carriage just in time to witness the touching moment. The minute Naruto saw the two visitors, he whimpered as he tightened his grip on Minato and lowered his head. Almost forgetting about the princes, Minato passed Naruto to Kushina, "Morning you two! Sorry the trip took so long!"

Itachi smiled, "That's alright. Mind introducing us?"

"Of course not! Hopefully you two still remember your Aunt Kushina. And that little blonde fellow is my son. C'mon Naru! Introduce yourself!"

Kushina put Naruto down and urged him forward. Naruto was honestly terrified since this was the first time he had seen anyone other than his parents and the forest animals but he remembered that his dad always told him to be strong and brave, "M-My name is Naruto. I-Its very nice tomeetyou!" Immediately he went behind his mother after he finished introducing himself.

Itachi laughed softly as he approached Naruto and gave him a pat on the head, "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I'm Itachi. I-Ta-Chi."

Naruto smiled at Itachi, "Itachi!"

Kushina squealed, "You two are so cute! Come now let's go inside!"

Itachi followed after Kushina while Minato followed after him, leaving Naruto with the other raven. Naruto walked up towards the young prince with his eyes filled of curiosity. Once they were face to face, the blonde just stared at him. Feeling rather annoyed, Sasuke crossed his arms, "What?"

That didn't even make Naruto flinch and he was the one who was so scared previously. Surprisingly, Naruto just smiled and hugged Sasuke, "Sasu-nii!"

Sasuke was left dumbfounded as the blonde let him go and disappeared into the cottage. A small blush spread across his cheeks and his heart felt light and tingling. The young prince slowly made his way inside the cottage; not too sure if he could face Naruto again without blushing since no one had made him feel that way before. Inside the cottage, after everyone had settled down, Minato went to the kitchen to help Kushina with the dinner preparations while Naruto showed the brothers their rooms.

Then Kushina suddenly started giggling.

The confused Minato looked at her, "What's wrong dear?"

Kushina hummed out loud with her thinking face, "Hmm.. I don't remember hearing Sasuke introducing himself or anyone say his name!"

Then it hit Minato, "Me neither.. Then how did Naru..?"

"Who knows~?"

Minato dumbly continued chopping a few carrots, _'Is it really 'him'?'_

* * *

><p>"Itachi-nii will sleep in here 'cuz your legs long!" Naruto opened the door at the end of the corridor and led the two princes in. The room was spacious with a queen size bed present beside a wide window. It was well furnished and had a cozy feeling to it; very much like the rest of the resident. Itachi walked in and the first thing he realized was his and Sasuke's luggage at the rightmost corner of the room.<em> 'I don't remember bringing that down...'<em>

"Bring what down?" Sasuke asked from behind his brother.

Itachi looked at his brother with a sigh, "You definitely are father's son..."

Naruto pulled the hem of Itachi's shirt softly to get his undivided attention, "I'm gonna go take some new cloths to cover up the bed! Just stay here, would you?"

Itachi flashed his smile again, "Of course Naruto-kun."

As Naruto was about to exit, he realized that Sasuke was staring at him but the young raven immediately looked away when he was found out. Somehow, the little blonde felt a bit hurt by that gesture thinking that Sasuke hated seeing him or his company. Not wanting to argue, Naruto left the room in a hurry; afraid of making the raven hate him even more than he supposedly did. Itachi sat on the bed while Sasuke took a seat on the chair beside a chest drawer, "So, how do you like life outside of the palace, otouto?"

Sasuke crossed his left leg over his right, "It's..different. Good different and much less.. dull."

"I suppose so. Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina are just the same as before if I not say happier actually."

The young prince crossed his arms, "And why is that I wonder.."

"I'm very sure it's because of a certain 'additional' blonde~"

Itachi had used a very mocking tone, as if he knew Sasuke had taken a liking towards someone for the first time but the young prince wouldn't let himself slip so easily in front of his brother, "You mean the clumsy, annoying little blonde who tripped himself when going up the stairs just now and the one who nearly trip you when walking down the corridor. Did you mean that blonde?"

Naruto's heart clenched painfully. He finally knew what being hated felt like. His father had always described it as being cornered and feeling insecure but this was much more than that. He liked Itachi and Sasuke and he didn't want to make a bad first impression but it was too late now. Naruto dropped the sheets and ran away, too ashamed to show his face. Meanwhile, inside, Itachi glared at his younger brother, "That's not nice Sasuke."

Sasuke had heard a soft thud and instantly he thought the impossible became possible. The young prince got off his seat and opened the door only to see a pile of white linen sheets left abandoned on the floor. Looking straight ahead, he saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing behind the wall leading to the stairs. Instinct took over him as he ran after what he knew was the one he had hurt, "Naruto!"

Naruto paid no heed to his name being called and continued running down the stairs. He felt tears in his eyes and rubbed them on his sleeve carelessly while still running; making his way through the living room. He heard his name again but it had a different tone; it was filled with worry and panic. Only when he hit the high shelf did he knew why. Naruto fell on his back and in that split second, the glass vase tumbled down. The sound of the impact and the glass breaking caught everyone's attention. Naruto slowly opened his previously closed eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at him with such concern, "Are you alright?"

"S-Sasu-nii..?"

Sasuke released a sigh and groaned painfully when he adjusted his back; dropping some of the debris of the glass onto the floor. Naruto panicked as he got hold of what had happened, "W-Why did you-?"

The raven smiled for the first time that day, "Because you're such an annoying, clumsy idiot." For some reason, Naruto felt happy with that statement knowing that Sasuke hadn't meant what he said in a mocking manner. The blonde smiled goofily and hugged the raven. Hiding behind the kitchen wall that was connected to the living room, Kushina's inner self squealed with delight when Sasuke's face turned a bright red color as her son cuddled up to the prince.

"A-aren't we suppose to be checking for injuries or something?" Minato asked from behind his wife.

"SSHHH! You're ruining the moment!"

Itachi too got his front row seat on the flight of stairs. Purposely increasing the volume of his thoughts, the elder prince taunted Sasuke, **_'Oh how Mother would DIE to see__ this~"_**

But the young prince heard none of it as his mind was occupied by someone else. Sasuke felt a need to simply protect the blonde boy wrapped around his waist. As though Naruto had been calling him and now he was finally here. Unconsciously, the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto and made a promise to himself, _'I will protect you and conserve your bright smile, Naru...'_

Minato heard every word Sasuke had said even if the prince had blocked his thoughts; Minato was not one to challenge when it came to mind reading. The blonde crossed his arms and smiled cheekily behind the kitchen wall, _'It's decided then.'_

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N: **YAAAAYY! I did it! There was supposed to be one more flashback chapter but I'm so scared you guys will start to get bored of the flashbacks cuz I have deviated from the original storyline.. Sorry.. But if majority wants the final flashback chapter (for now~!), plz state in your review (which I TRULY appreciate) or just PM me~~! The final flashback chapter is FULL of suspense! It reveals a bit of what happened in the past that caused the present, so vote vote VOTE! And as to how Naru came into the hands of Kakashi and Iruka is a LOOOOOONG story (DUH) that will be told in a later chapter! Thnks for reading and stay tuned! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3200 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N: **Okay, let me just request something. DO NOT SCREAM AT ME at the end of this chapter. If you do, I'll just scream back at you~! And now, presenting the final (for now) flashback chapter~~~ Next chapter is the normal timeline! Please note that this chapter is REALLY fast! Please enjoy~!

-~:~:~:~:~-

Minato simply walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, too busy to even notice his wife cooking his favorite stew. Kushina was used to Minato ignoring the world with a smile on his face. It only meant that the blonde was conversing with his best friend.

_'Just the other day, the five us camped beside the lake and ate wild berries!'_

_**'Is that so?'**_

Minato made his way out of the kitchen and took a seat on one of the chairs at the dining table, _'Yup, they're doing just fine. How's Mikoto putting up with all of this?'_

**_'She got to chat with her long lost friend after 4 years, how do you think she feels?'_**

_'Haha! Tremendous I suppose!'_ Minato's face scrunched up as he was pierced with a sharp pain in his chest. His heart was thumping hard and breathing suddenly became a huge difficulty. The blonde started to pant lightly as he gently massaged his chest.

Fugaku instantly felt Minato's energy wavering, _**'Minato, enough of this. You're suffocating again aren't you?'**_

_'...'_

Minato could almost see Fugaku sighing on his chair with a frown on his forehead. And here comes the lecture, _**'You need to come back here. Mind-communicating just isn't enough anymore. You can bring your entire family and let me see your son! You know how bad Mikoto and I want you and Kushina to live here.'**_

_'..yeah I know. Fine, I guess it would be the best route but would Sasuke really want to~?'_

Fugaku tensed,**_ 'What is that supposed to mean?' _**

Minato chuckled to himself, _'I'm pretty sure my son already brainwashed him in some way~' _

An angry tick appeared beside Fugaku's forehead,**_ 'So help me I will drag them back here-! Wait...'_ **Realization hit the King,**_ 'Do you mean... that those two.. are..?'_**

This time, Fugaku was the one who could almost see the blonde sigh, _'Sadly, the thing we feared has already been written in fate, my friend. I already confirmed it.'_

Sadness struck the raven. All their hard work during the previous years were futile. The curse was now passed on to their children instead. Fugaku's train of thoughts were interrupted when he could feel the connection failing. **_'Oi, Minato!'_**

Minato's body was shaking violently, his back felt heavy and his hands just could not support even his upper body on the table, _'Guess..t-this is..goodbye for now.. I'll see..y-you soon, Fu... Expect us.. by t-tomorrow...'_

**_'Mina-!'_**

As the connection was disconnected, Minato's tired body slumped to the side and slowly began to slip off the chair. Even the teacup he held in his hands had dropped to the floor and broke into at least 6 pieces. '_Guess I overdid it..'_ The blonde fell into the waiting arms of his beloved wife, both of them now on the floor. Kushina too had felt Minato's sudden lost of energy. Luckily the red head was quick enough to catch him before he hit the floor. Kushina was sitting on her knees with Minato in her arms, "Minato..." Kushina held her husband gently and waited for him to regain his breath.

"I-I'm sorry Kushina..."

Kushina simply held him tighter, "Idiot."

* * *

><p>Naruto burst out of the cottage in his pants with Sasuke not too far behind, "C'mon Sasu-nii! The water is coolest now!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You'll trip again if you run like that Naru!"

Naruto darted his tongue out at Sasuke only to provoke the raven to chase after him faster. Sasuke managed to pound Naruto to the ground, causing the two of them to roll on the grass. Laughter from the two echoed throughout the forest. Itachi smiled as he caught up with the them. How he wished everyone could see his little brother now. Sasuke had changed drastically over the past 3 and a half weeks he'd been staying with Minato and Kushina. Even though there was not much to do or see or go, much similar to the palace surrounding, but Sasuke was now 100 times happier than Itachi could ever remember.

Itachi heard water splashing from a distance, knowing that the two were playing in the lake again.

"Sasu-nii so mean!"

"Hey you pushed me in last time!"

"...you're still mean!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke turned away sadly, "Oh.. I'm so hurt Naru... I always thought that you liked me..but it seems to me that.."

Not to mention that Sasuke had gained a bit of acting skills just to scare Naruto and make him feel guilty.

Naruto defiantly point his finger towards the raven, "I'm not falling for that again!"

Sasuke smirked, "Then.. taaaaake THIS!"

Itachi sighed,_ 'And the game of splashing-each-other's-faces begins...'_ The elder raven usually just sits on a nearby rock; basking in nature's warmth. Sometimes they would be accompanied by Minato and Kushina but not today it seemed. Naruto and Sasuke were pulling each others leg when Itachi suddenly sensed another presence. It was faint, probably the reason why Sasuke was unaware of it. The elder raven got off the giant rock and walked to the two laughing children, "Sasuke stay here for awhile, I need to check up on something. Go back as soon as you are done bathing. That goes for you too Naruto."

The submerged blonde popped his head out of the water, "Okay!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why should I listen to you, aniki?"

The contrast between the two when judged individually was highly obvious. Surprisingly, they make the best of friends, neutralising each other's character. Itachi smiled at them one last time before making his way into the forest; heading to the direction where he had last sensed the presence.

* * *

><p>Kushina wiped the sweat from Minato's forehead, "Don't worry, their playing at the lake with Itachi there as well."<p>

The blonde leaned into his wife's hand playfully. Now, he had to be bedridden again, "I see.. Its just that, I promised Fugaku, we'd go to his place tomorrow."

"You're talking about the palace as though its just a plain old house!"

Minato replied sheepishly, "Well, they were the ones who hated us treating it like some sacred place!"

"True enough.. Mikoto really wants to meet Naru!", Kushina's eyes always sparkled when talking about Mikoto, "She's so excited! And to think our sons became such good friends!"

The blonde lowered his head silently. He hadn't told Kushina the truth behind his decision of bringing the Uchiha's over to their house. Minato had tried really hard over the past few weeks but there was always either a hindrance or distraction. Once, Naruto had burst into their room because Sasuke was missing when in fact he just went downstairs to get a glass of water. Then there was the time during the first few nights Itachi and Sasuke stayed over when Kushina was so busy trying to peek into their son's room because he had shared a bed with Sasuke. There was also the time when Minato felt Itachi eavesdropping right outside their bedroom door!

All those didn't matter now, Minato had to tell her before she found out herself, "Listen, Kushina... There's something I hav-"

"-_gasp_- That reminds me! The blueberries! I forgot to ask Itachi to go get me some! Oh no and the dough is already baking... I'm going to go get some so make sure you have a good rest dear!" Kushina kissed Minato's forehead and ran out of their room to grab a basket. Minato was speechless. Honestly, was there not a time to tell her! The blonde sighed tiredly, "Guess it'll have to wait..."

* * *

><p>How long has it been? How far had he gone? Itachi did not know. The forest seemed endless and he knew he was not supposed to wonder around alone. But something was definitely fishy about the presence he had felt. It was too faint to be distinguished but it did not have a good vibe. Just as soon as Itachi had passed by a particular tree, the air got thick. Almost too thick for comfort. Something was wrong. No, it wasn't just wrong. It was bad, dangerous and frightening. The elder prince could feel the hair at the back of his neck stand up. The trees were somewhat taller in that area. It prevented the Sun's rays from reaching the ground; causing that area of the forest floor to be dead and damp; worsening the atmosphere.<p>

Itachi wanted to turn around but there was an alluring energy calling him. It was just as faint as the presence he felt earlier but it was definitely there. Was it calling for help? Itachi rustled through the thick bushes when he noticed that he was reaching the end. The elder prince took a few more steps and soon he was out of the forest. Itachi walked to the very edge and looked down. He never knew they were on top of a hill. A very high hill indeed. The presence was not there. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. Itachi turned around and was about to re-enter the forest when he had a scream. A woman's scream. And there was only one female human that he knew was in the area.

Itachi sprinted his way back, not caring about getting scratches or scrapes. The raven's wide eyes showed his panic and concern,_ 'Aunt Kushina!'_

* * *

><p>Kushina had walked out of the cottage with a basket in hand and a cloth wrapped around her head to protect herself from getting sunburned. The blueberries were only located on the west side of of the cottage. Sure it was a short distance but to pick the ripe and juicy berries required the skilled knowledge of a chef! And Kushina, the proudly self-proclaimed housewife and chef, was more than aware of her abilities! The red head made her way into the forest. Even from quite a distance, she could hear the echoes of laughter. It was music to her ears.<p>

She knew how much Sasuke and Itachi had enjoyed her berry tart, so she decided to bake them everyday for tea time. They never got bored of it! The berry bushes came into view not long after. Kushina started picking out the 'worthy-of-her-tart' berries and placed them in her basket. When the basket was half full, the red head estimated that they would last for at least one more week. _'Some extra berries wouldn't hurt!'_ Kushina continued plucking the fruit from its bush. To her surprise, a hand popped out of the bush, almost grabbing her hand. Kushina's eyes widened as she backed away in fright. A chuckle reached her ears.

The red head stood her ground and asked defiantly, "Who are you! Show yourself!"

The intruder rustled behind the bush as he made his way out, "Well well well, looks like I found the mother vixen~"

Kushina was paralysed, "Y-You're.."

The man had a sly look on his face as he smirked at the immobile woman, "Nice to see you again Kushina~"

As quick and swift as lightning, the man had appeared in front of Kushina. She could feel something piercing her. The pain was unbearable causing the red head to scream her heart out. Kushina coughed out blood as she fell on her back. Her vision was foggy but she knew that the man was smirking at her, "Still slow as usual~ Shall I see how quick your son is?"

Kushina twitched at the mention of Naruto, "N-No...N-Naru.."

The man leaned over Kushina's bleeding body, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your son and his best friend. I'll certainly-"

Whatever that was said next could not be heard anymore as Kushina started losing her conscious. The last thing she could hear was that man's laughter. The same laugh she had heard the day Minato's body lay limp on the floor. The day the kingdom had lost their 'light'.

* * *

><p>The only thing Minato knew was that he had heard Kushina scream. The blonde ignored his weakened state as he ran after his wife. Why couldn't he sense anything? Was someone blocking their senses? Minato snapped out of his thoughts and focused on getting to where Kushina was. Just as he reached the bushes of berries, Kushina was already lying on the forest floor in a pool of blood. Her blood.<p>

"KUSHINA!" Minato quickly acted and started healing the gaping injury on his wife's lower body. "Hold on Kushina! You have to stay awake!"

Kushina whimpered weakly. She reached her hand and held her husband's shaking ones, "N-Naru... Na..ru..where..is..he..?"

_'Naruto! Sasuke! Itachi! They're still out there!'_ But Minato had to get Kushina to a safe place first. The blonde carried his wife bridal style and teleported into their room; placing her gently on the bed. Minato clasped his hands together and concentrated his energy, "**Accito ****incantatores! Vulpes ****spiritus orientem!**" (Summoning spell! Fox spirit of the east!) A bright orange light surrounded them. When the light had dimmed, a large fox spirit was hovering above them. Minato stared pleadingly at the creature, "I leave her in your care."

The fox spirit nodded, "You have my word, spouse of the red vixen."

"Thank you.." Minato held Kushina's hands tightly, "I'll bring our son back to you Kushina, I promise." The blonde stood up and left the room in the form of yellow glowing sparkles.

The fox spirit started healing Kushina's injury. All she could think of was her son's safety along with Sasuke and Itachi, "Please...be safe.. All of you.."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke flinched at the sudden scream coursing through the forest. Naruto immediately recognized that scream, "Mama.. MAMA!" The blonde rushed to reach the lakeside. He did not care about Sasuke shouting after him.<p>

"Naru! Wait!" Sasuke stumbled along the way even though the water level was barely above their height. Before he could reach the lakeside, Naruto looked back and screamed at Sasuke, "Stop grabbing my leg, Sasu-nii!"

"But I'm not doing anything!" Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was too far from him to have grabbed his leg. And the water that was actively splashing had became calm and tranquil, "Then.. who..? UWAA-!" The blonde was instantly pulled roughly into the water. Sasuke panicked and tried reaching his hand out to grab Naruto's, "NARUTO!"

Meanwhile, Itachi had just arrived back at the lake, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked behind him; face pale and shocked, "Anik- MMPH!" The younger prince too was suddenly pulled into the water right in front of his brother's eyes.

"SASUKE!" Itachi took off his shirt and jumped into the lake. He dived underwater but saw no sign of neither Sasuke nor Naruto._ 'That's not possible!'_ Itachi had dived in at least two more times but there was still no sign of the two boys. Just then, the presence came back, stronger than ever. Itachi did not know what it was, but the presence had returned right after his brother and Naruto went missing. There was a huge possibility 'it' was behind all of this. Itachi saw red, "I won't let you hurt them," he said to himself with determination.

The elder prince got out of the water and ran in the direction of the presence. _'Not now! Not ever!'_

* * *

><p>Minato went to the lake only to see not a soul in sight. <em>'Damn it! Where are you guys! ..This is no time to panic. I must concentrate.'<em> The blonde sat on the forest floor and focused his energy on finding at least one of their energy source. He closed his eyes and his body started glowing,_ 'Naru...Sasuke...Itachi.. Please respond!'_

**_'...'_**

**_'...'_**

**_'...pa..pa..'_**

The blonde's eyes opened, "Naru!" The energy was far away. Too far away but it was good enough for Minato to track down. _'Wait for me, Naru! Sasuke! Itachi!'_

* * *

><p>Fugaku was looking out his window. The Sun was setting rather...garishly that day. The sky that was usually a calm orange was instead bathed in red. That was not a good sign. Fugaku had tried calling his best friend and his sons but to no avail. The distance was too far. Minato had said that he would come the next day. Why did it felt as though that was never going to happen? What was this uneasy feeling in his heart? The sudden need to know of his sons' safety rose like a launching rocket. Fugaku knew that something was happening and it was not just to his sons but also the family of his best friend.<p>

"Minato.."

-~:~:~:~:~-

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is all VERY confusing but bear with it. When I gave this chapter to Vivi for conformation, she asked me with a straight face, "Can you please decide whether this is a dark chapter or a happy one? Cuz all I've been reading are funny statements, then it gets all dark. Then more funny statements, then dark.. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Well, I was having a funny nightmare last night. Yes, the word 'funny' and 'nightmare' next to each other is just wrong.. Oh well, hope you guys like cliffy's! Thanks for reading everyone! \^O^/


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Till the First Snow Falls Again

**Rating**: M (In future chappies~)

**Disclaimer**: *sigh* Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me… Trust me I've tried but Kishimoto-sensei just won't let me have it! ARGH!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Word Count**: 3400 words (Not including Intro and A/N)

**Warning**: AU, some characters will be OOC at times, yaoi

**A/N:** Wow.. I really missed this story in truth.. Thank god my fingers found words to add and make it better~ This chapter is actually in sync with my mood swing so it might not be THAT humorous so forgive me so~ Anyway, just so all of you know, I FINALLY updated 'Of Missions and Agents' cuz of that one person's review that got me writing again! Check it out cuz I think it has a slightly lighter vibe than TTFSFA! This chapter has a lot of add-ons as a Forgive-Me-For-My-Tardiness chapter! Lots of new characters and events! So sit/lay back, read and enjoy~!

-~:~:~:~:~-

News of both princes making their own escapade to the countryside reached everyone's ears. The King sighed at his sons' attitude, "Honestly, they could have at least informed us beforehand.."

Mikoto pouted, "Exactly! They should have brought us along too!"

Fugaku sweatdropped, "..ahaha, you never change, dear."

Hours passed and not long did the Sun set and the Moon rose to take its place in the starry night sky. The palace had returned to its tranquil and serene state but the princes had yet to return. The Moon was at its brightest and there was still no sign of the Uchiha brothers. Fugaku frowned as he looked out the window. A soft palm reached out to pat his shoulder, "They'll be home soon. Do not fill your mind so much with your concern of their return."

The King could never deny his doted wife, "Yes, dear. I do not know why I am so caught up with it."

* * *

><p>"-<em>sigh<em>- If Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama does not return soon, we might not have anything to clean after..", complained one of the maids to her two companions.

The second continued the statement with her own, "And then it will be just another humorless day... Unless Naruto-kun returns!"

The first one jolted for a second, "Ah, that would make everyone's day! Even Mikoto-sama prays for his return!"

"Alright, you two, enough chit chatting! Mikoto-sama told us to clean up Naruto-san's room just in case he returns which I'm sure he will! So, let's get it done and wait for his return!", the third said happily.

"Yes!", answered the other two in unison.

The obscure room that was previously the Uchiha brothers' playroom had been left empty since Naruto had left. When the maids opened the door, they were shocked to see it in such a mess. As though a tornado had gone through it.

The second maid gasped at the condition of the room, "W-What happened here?"

The third one shook her head slowly, "I don't know but Naruto-kun wouldn't do this! ..would he?"

The first one then reassured her friends, "Of course he wouldn't! I'm sure someone is just trying to prank us or something! Which reminds me! Didn't Karin send Suigetsu to grab Naruto-kun's clothes? I'm sure he's behind this mess!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind making the maids flinch at the new presence, "Are you referring to me?"

The first maid turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Well, of course we were! You did this didn't you! Honestly, Suigetsu! You could have just-" As though time had slowed down, Suigetsu stretched his right arm upward; revealing an enormous sword that previously was no where in sight. The other two maids watched in absolute horror as the huge blade sliced through their friend's torso; her blood gushing violently from her wound as her body slowly descended to the floor. The thick liquid had puddled around the maid's body. The blood had also splattered in a weird pattern on Suigetsu's clothes. He swung his huge sword casually to rid off the excess stain on his blade. The albino smiled eerily at the sight before him, "Red really suits you Chika~ Now, shall we see if it matches the two of you?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi had returned quietly; too afraid to face their father's questions and their mother's...curiosity. Sasuke sighed as he entered his room. His brother had been trying to pry his activities with the village children but he solemnly refused to tell him so, "Like I would ever tell him..."<p>

The younger prince smiled as the memories of the others came flowing back. He had so much fun. Sasuke could hardly believe that he was grinning to himself. That is, until Naruto's face popped into his mind. The raven groaned painfully, "Now, how am I supposed to face him?"

* * *

><p>Itachi was on his way to retreat to his room when he received a distress call from his subordinate, "Kisame?"<p>

**_"I-Itachi-sama.. There was a disturbance during your absence but I managed to deal with it. However, there is still a distortion in the atmosphere and it is blocking my senses, Sir."_**

The elder prince entered his room for more privacy, "Now that you mentioned it, there is something definitely weird about the palace. It's too risky to investigate this now so please retreat Kisame."

_**"But sir! Wouldn't this mean that someone is trying.. to breach in?"**_

Itachi became silent. The night is long and anything could happen but for some reason, Itachi felt.. fear. Fear to see this through and see who was behind this distortion. Was the person far or near? What are his/her intention? A distraction or a cover-up? Who knew? But one thing he was sure of, this person was not someone he would want to mess with. However, Itachi could not help his curiosity. _'I am my mother's son after all.'_

The elder prince sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Concentrating without falter, Itachi tried to trace the source of the distortion. The difficulty level was definitely high. Probably higher than the time he was training with his father. And his dad was good! This person was tricky if not smart. But Itachi was not going to lose in the game of breaking the ice. Searching for a person who is behind a spell can be very difficult given the other's ability to hide their tracks. However, Itachi have never failed when it came to 'hunting'. 'Hunting' was a simple act of 'walking' inwards the distortion till the very end. Should the caster not be there, then it was merely a natural occurrence. Getting lost in such a dimension can cause major damage to the physical body.

Finally, he found it. In his mind, after seeking through the source, he saw it. 'That' person who was behind the distortion. It was.. a boy, "Who are you?" Itachi's inner-self asked sternly. This person was definitely skillful. Itachi cold feel the pressure in the atmosphere. It was suffocating, it was dark, it was cold and a light sandstorm surrounded the two of them. The boy turned around and it looked as though he was quite surprised to see the elder prince.

The boy smirked and crossed his arms; amazed of Itachi finding him. The elder prince had to admit, this person had high knowledge of magic since he could still cover most of his face. The boy turned around and walked away. Itachi was about to go after him but the sandstorm picked up its pace and blew him backward. The tiny stones and grains made his vision blurry and all he could see was the boy looking back at him. The boy had said something for his lips had moved but the message couldn't get through.

The pressure increased and Itachi fell into oblivion. Next thing the raven knew, he was back in his room. Itachi's tensed body relaxed itself slowly. The elder prince released a sigh of relief as he stretched himself. _'I'm getting rusty with hunting..'_ Looking out his window, the Sun had replaced the Moon already; surprising Itachi, "It took that long to find you?"

The raven got up and walked out the door to confirm his finding with Kisame. Halfway through, Itachi chuckled as he figured out the words of that boy. _'We will meet again. Until then, prepare yourself.'_

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Beyond the hills of the palace, the pitter patter of hoofs and rotating wooden chariot wheels filled the air. There were two carriages. The first one was inhabited by the escorts of the princesses riding in the second carriage. The carriage ride was making the princesses tired, "Oh my god, how far away is this DAMN palace! Sheesh!"<p>

"Ahaha! Calm down Temari! Uncle said to be nice to them and make sure to make him proud!"

"Yeah you go do that! No way in hell am I going to be nice to them! They delayed our stupid meeting twice! And then Dad, had to go and plan a 'surprise' visit! Could this day get any worse? Why should I even care? Oh and the fact that we have been traveling all night doesn't bother you I suppose, Ten-Ten?"

"Tee-hee! Nope, not a bit! I wonder how Gaara and Kankuro are holding up~"

"Did you send the bird?"

"Hmm~ Dunno!"

"TEN-TEN!"

"Oh, so you do care! Don't worry! I did it 'Gaara' style~"

In the first carriage, Kankuro was eyeing the 'sleeping' Gaara. The red head had been asleep for hours. Last night, the two had decided to breach into the palace's defenses just to test out security. Kankuro himself had found it quite easy to break in through telepathy but then two sources of overwhelming energy drove Kankuro away instantly. Gaara who questioned the new source of power took the liberty of breaching in himself. Hours had passed till the Sun itself had rose but Gaara had yet to awaken from his slumber. Kankuro desperately wanted to wake him up but disturbing this kind of telepathy could affect both party physically and mentally.

Eventually, Gaara's eyes opened. Kankuro was excited to see his brother awake, that is before he looked closely at Gaara's eyes. They were sparkling with sadistic joy. Kankuro had his brother all figured out. The red head must have found a worthy opponent. _'It's been years since I last saw those eyes. Guess this palace is well guarded since its good enough to attract Gaara's attention.'_

The tip of the tallest tower of the palace could already be seen. It wouldn't be too long till they reach there. _'-sigh- I just hope that dude can really fight...'_

* * *

><p>"Um.. Papa? Why are we sneaking out? And why did you bring Yasushi? WHY DO I HAVE A LUGGAGE!"<p>

Iruka just smiled silently as he helped his perplexed son mount the horse. Naruto started to really panic when he saw that Yasushi was loaded with some of his clothes, his favorite comb and some books. Iruka startled the blonde when he placed the reigns into his son's hands, "Naruto, I'm sure you would want to return to the palace right?"

That question caught the blonde off guard, "W-Well... Yeah, eventually.. I mean, I wanna see Sasuke again.. And Itachi and Mikoto-chan but why do I have to leave now? The Sun's barely up, Papa!"

"I know I know. But don't you think being punctual for breakfast is necessary? I'm sure they are already expecting you!"

Naruto still didn't feel right, "What about Dad? Isn't he gonna say goodbye?"

Iruka chuckled, "Its not like you're not coming back Naru! Now go on!" The brunette slapped Yasushi's behind causing the horse to neigh loudly before galloping off. Naruto looked back worriedly but waved off eventually with a smile on his face. Iruka waved back happily. He then walked back into the house and went upstairs where Kakashi was looking from the window. The albino sighed loudly, "You sent him off?"

"You're the one who told me to do that... How are you doing? Want me to try healing it again?"

Kakashi smiled as he felt Iruka behind him, "Don't worry, it'll be fine in a few days."

Iruka sadly looked away,_ 'You didn't want him to see you like this, did you?' _

**_'Of course I don't... What father would want their son to see him when he's in this condition?' _**

The brunette nodded understandingly. He wondered what Naruto would have said had he seen his father's red blood eyes and scars across is face. This was the effect of having an accursed eye. The eye that was not his.

* * *

><p>Naruto was almost at the palace gates when a highly GOOD question popped up in his head, <em>'How the hell do I get in? It's not like I'm royalty, neither am I a regular... Wait, that doesn't even matter! Think, think, think! ... Oh yeah! Yasushi has the Uchiha crest on its reign! That should probably do! But what about the things in the sacks? Damn.. Who on Earth freeloads at a PALACE of all places!'<em> Unbeknownst to the blonde, the gates were opened for him immediately. When he did realize it, he was already at the entrance._ 'Eh..? Oh well, guess they know me!'_ That was when he saw a few guards running after him.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto was lifted off Yasushi and carried into the palace without questions. "HEY! Put me down!" The blonde heard one of them opening a door before they rushed inside only to throw the blonde 'gently' onto a fluffy bed. The guard at the door then shouted loudly, "WE FOUND HIM! REPORT TO E-E-EVA24 immediately..!" A respond was heard faintly almost in a split second. Without a minute to waste, the guards looked at their victim with a worrisome look. It wouldn't be too long before 'she' comes. The guard that had carried Naruto in knelt on the floor and looked up to him, "May the Lord have mercy on your soul.. And please forgive us for this.."

"..eh..?" Naruto started sweating. What kind of cult were they in? Was he a sacrifice or something? Suddenly, the lights went off. The room became pitch black, that is, until the door opened again. The person who just came in snapped his/her fingers, turning on a spotlight directed at the blonde. The blinding light did not allow Naruto to see anyone around him. 3 pairs of arms extended and pinned him down. "W-WAIT..!"

An evil chuckle followed by many others filled the room. The first word that came into Naruto's mind was 'Creepy'. Undeniably creepy. However, the laugh was kinda familiar. _'Right.. It sounds like Itachi's laugh when he mocks Sasuke... Itachi? Then this is..!'_ The blonde looked at where that person probably was and with a trembling voice, he called out, "M-Mikoto-c-chan..?"

Silence introduced itself. Shuffling of clothes was heard dragging on the floor. Naruto finally felt the presence of the other when the bed sunk in at the far right corner. A much too recognizable face came into view, "Good Morning Naru-chan~! Did you miss us already because we definitely missed you~ That is why we should 'promote' you to make you stay longer!"

Naruto noticed the gleam in the Queen's eyes. There was something not right about that. And also the fact that she was crawling closer and he was still pinned down by the guards most probably. The snipping of a pair scissors reached his ears as Mikoto made a point of showing him what she had in her hands. Again, Naruto thought,_ 'This is not happening..!'_ The Queen was right on top of him now and the last thing Naruto saw was her sweet smile. Anyone who passed by the boudoir would definitely not escape from hearing the screams inside. Long, endless and scared-shitless screams.

* * *

><p>Such a lovely morning it was as introduced earlier on, yet a certain raven still had a scowl on his face like any other morning he had when he woke up. Sasuke for some reason felt uneasy and irritated, then again, he never not was unhappy when he got up especially since this time, his sleep was interrupted by his brother knocking on his door; telling him to get dressed. There was no harm in that if only Itachi hadn't used that sing-song voice of his... Sasuke reluctantly took his bath and put on his clothes prepared by the maids. His clothes were just a tad more extravagant than it usually was, too extravagant even for someone of his status that it was getting suspicious. The young prince exited his room and walked down the corridors; making his way to the dining room. As he was on his way, he passed by the large glass windows.<p>

Nothing unusual was outside. Except for the two carriages making its way past the palace gates; carriages that had the neighboring kingdom's flag waving above it. Nope, there was nothing wrong with that. The raven stopped his tracks. Ever so slowly, his eyes grew bigger and bigger, _'EH! WHAT ON EARTH..!'_

Sasuke started running, faster and faster until he reached the big twin doors. Slamming it open, he asked (rather harshly), "WHY ARE THEY HERE!"

"Ah... Baby brother, you are awake.. What a wonderful way to say good morning!"

"Fuck off, Itachi! Father, what is the meaning of this!"

The eldest Uchiha merely sighed, "Mind your tongue, Sasuke.. And, how should I know! Last night, a pigeon came with a small letter stating 'Prepare yourself'. Are you familiarized with such message?"

Sasuke scowled meaning 'No', Itachi merely spaced out before smiling at his father, "Nope, no such thing has reached my ears."

"Very well then.. Let's just prepare for the worse."

The younger prince was perplexed, "Wait, this isn't a formal arrangement? I am not ready for this..."

Itachi chuckled lightly as he got up, patting his brother's back lightly, "Don't frown. Mother will buy us some time. Come, let's rehearse your manners in mother's boudoir."

"Buy us time? What is that supposed to mean?"

The elder prince smiled warmly, "You'll see soon enough." Looking at his father who was curious as well, Itachi continued, "We'll all see." In his thoughts, Itachi prayed that his mother was right this time,_ 'Please make it work, mother...'_

* * *

><p>"-<em>sigh<em>- We're here at last!"

"Yup yup! Let's see their welcoming committee!"

"Bet ya it sucks."

"Well, I beg the differ! C'mon Temari be nice!"

"...I'll decide when we see the welcoming committee.."

"Yay!"

The carriages halted in front of the stairs leading to the palace doors. As the footman opened the door for the princesses, they were warmly greeted by the palace guards as they had lined themselves up; carving a straight path upwards specially for them. 'Not bad' was their collective thought. Gaara and Kankuro had gotten out themselves and were already by Temari and Ten-Ten's side. The four of them walked up the stairs on the velvety red carpet till the last step. Then, someone caught their eye. A dashing adolescent of probably their age standing in such a posture that it was absolutely stunning especially in such a well put out arrangement of a tailcoat for evening wear with his seemingly wild blonde hair neatly pinned at the front. The white gloves and charming face gave off such an alluring aura.

Gaara sent a glare at this person while Ten-Ten and Temari blushed a little with Kankuro sending off a warm smile. Temari made eye contact into those endless blue eyes and asked, "And who might you be?"

The person bowed politely and replied, "Forgive me for my rudeness, your highnesses. I am not more than a shoot of a plant in this huge forest but neither am I of no importance. My name is not of beauty but a gift from those who gave me life. Naruto Uzumaki. I live by this name and pray for your compassion of its usage. Please allow me to escort all of you to his highness, Prince Sasuke and his highness, King Fugaku. Both of the ever so firm Uchiha family."

Ten-Ten squealed silently in her heart, _'Oh my~!'_

Even Temari was affected by the blonde's charm, **_'Yeah, I know..'_**

However, Gaara was still suspicious of this 'Naruto'. _'Why didn't I sense him this morning?'_, "What are you to the Uchiha's, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto piqued as he was taken by surprise but he fixed his composure in a split second and replied, "Forgive me, Sir Gaara. I am Ambassador Naruto Uzumaki, the one and only confidant of Prince Sasuke Uchiha."

-~:~:~:~:-

**A/N:** HAHAHAHA! Okay, I was joking, I totally had the intention of torturing Naruto! Honestly it's fun! XD Alright, things get a little serious next chapter. So, 'prepare yourself'. XDD Thanks again people for all your support!

**SOS: **Okay, I need help finding a certain yaoi manga! I read it once a few years back then I lost it when my pc died... Its about this guy who if I remember correctly is a host (uke). Then this guy (seme) found the uke attractive and wanted to buy him. When the uke stated his price, the seme said something like, "That's cheap. Are you on sale?" or somewhere around those lines.. Then they get together, fall in love, blah, blah, blah. Seme had to get married but he still loves his uke so he refuses but uke had already ran away. The seme found him because the earring he gave the uke was actually a tracking device. They made up and then the special chapter was the two of them making out on a ship with the uke taking a picture of the seme when he was still sleeping. PLEASE HELP ME! ITS BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS!


End file.
